


With His Song

by Brookie88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Dating, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Music, M/M, Marriage, Orgasm, References to Depression, Romance, Secrets, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 62,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brookie88/pseuds/Brookie88
Summary: A marriage law between light and dark wizards, a past relationship she can no longer run from, a secret she’s been hiding for years. Hermione must face her past and come to terms with her future. He’s killing her softly with his song.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dramione is my OTP but I’m also obsessed with Theo and Charlie so here you go!
> 
> Things I like: sassy Harry, supportive Ron, and flawed Hermione. Lots of sex, alcohol, and cursing because that’s what I did in my 20’s too. I make no apologies.

Present day, 8 years after the war:

Hermione wasn’t sure why she was going to a “dark party.” Maybe it was because Harry’s life changed when he went, or maybe it was because she had been on over 50 first dates since the war, but something was calling for her to go.

She didn’t even believe the Unspeakable’s revelation about the dark and the light. Maybe someone was just trying to keep them from destroying all the darkness left. But, there was something that made her decide to go. To see for herself, whether or not she’d be matched.

It was better than the alternative, which was letting the ministry match her on her 30th birthday so she had time to have children. She definitely wasn’t taking the chance of falling in love before seeking them out, her heart would break in a million pieces if she was unable to marry the person she loved because they weren’t a match.

She stopped to think. What if she was matched at the party? The magical contract stated, “Enter at your own risk, for once matched, forever fated.” It’s true she could be sealing her fate. The idea upset her briefly before another feeling overwhelmed her. Was it excitement?

She thought about her last date. Oliver Wood of all people. When Ron had set them up she assumed it was because he felt badly about how it ended between them. If she couldn’t have one Gryffindor keeper then she should have another one. Since she just loved Quidditch and all.

The date was so dull she contemplated leaving before her entree even arrived. There’s only so much she can stand when it comes to Quidditch and he had been droning on for an hour. Possible sex, wasn’t worth this. She rolled her eyes. No, she wasn’t meant to be with a Gryffindor, that much she learned after her last 20 dates.

The thing that terrified her more than being matched, was what if she wasn’t matched? What if there wasn’t anyone for her dark or light? What if she was destined to spend her days with a cat? Now that was a depressing thought. Even more in the back of her mind she thought about the one dark wizard she ran away from almost 4 years ago. Would he be there tonight? Was he her match? If he was, there was no way he’d ever forgive her.

That terrified her the most, being matched with him, seeing him again, remembering him again, and remembering who she was when she was with him…again. Her thoughts were interrupted by the floo activating. Out stepped a redhead to join her, ready to see what fate had in store for them at the dark party.

————

1 year earlier, 7 years after the war:

Hermione sat down in a small café waiting for her. She knew she would notice her right away. The last time they met she wore a bright orange dress with a daisy chain wrapped around her hair and neck. Not to mention her bright purple boots that she wore with everything. It became kind of a game for Hermione: spot Luna in a crowd. She chuckled as her dear friend approached her.

“Luna, how are you? You’re looking quite lovely.” It was the truth even though Luna did not dress in a conventional way. Today she was wearing moss green dress robes with her purple boots and Muggle sunglasses in the shape of stars. She must have come straight from the ministry to be dressed in robes. Even with her Muggle accessories.

“Hermione! It’s so good to see you, my oracle told me to come right away once it was discovered. I’ve been waiting for months for the discovery you know.”

Hermione paused taking in Luna’s statement. She always thought delicately before allowing Luna to continue on one of her strange tangents. This was perhaps harmless so she decided to entertain her.

“What discovery Luna?”   
“About the light and dark magical levels within each wizard or witch”   
“What?” Hermione knew that this could actually be something Luna learned at her job as an Unspeakable and now she was curious.

“My team has been searching for the answer for years. Once we pulled the magic out of each person, it was quite obvious.”

“What was obvious Luna?”

“That each person has a center of magic filled with both dark and light magic. You might be 80% light magic with 20% dark magic and so forth. When paired up with your spouse the magic shifts toward darkness or light depending on which magical field is the most saturated once you are bonded. If a person has over 50% dark magic and they pair up with another person that has over 50% dark magic, well the results lead to two dark wizards.”

“Luna that makes no sense. Of course all people sometimes struggle with darkness in their lives, but it’s the choices we make that determine if we are dark or light witches and wizards. It’s not based off of some silly math equation! If you strive to make good choices and stay away from dark magic, then you will be a good witch!”

“No Hermione. We have discovered that it all comes down to a silly math equation. That is why so many of the pure bloods were prone to dark magic. They interbred until the levels were always saturated into darkness. Every single couple we studied on both sides fit.”

“What about Professor Snape? He never married. What does that say about his magical levels?”

“If he had married someone with a higher percentage of light magic, like Harry’s Mom, he would never have been tempted to be a death eater. Because he was alone, his own magical field couldn’t level out. He was left with a higher percentage of dark magic than light.”

“Luna, I disagree. I don’t think you’re coming at this from all the angles. I need to do more research but I’m sure there are flaws to this way of thinking. How did you even pull out the magic from a person in the first place? What is the ministry going to do with this information?”

“Hermione, you know I can’t tell you anything more than I’ve already spoken of. The only reason I could tell you this much is because the prophet is running the story later this week. The ministry is going to start checking couples for magical levels to make sure they’re balanced or saturated toward light magic. If a couple’s magical balance leans towards dark magic, they won’t be allowed to marry.”

“What about the single people? How will they monitor that? What about the people that have lost their spouses? What about people that are already married? And what if someone with predominantly light magic wants to marry another person with predominantly light magic? Will that be allowed?”

“They’re creating a marriage law of course, everyone will be required to marry if they are between the ages 20-35 so that the new generation of children will have a balanced magical field. If you’re already over that age then you don’t have to marry but you do have to get your magic checked, and if your magical field is saturated toward darkness you will have a trace put on you for the safety of the wizarding community. That will be the case for couples already bonded with a dark saturation level and people that wish to remain single. Contraceptive potions will be mandatory for all witches of childbearing ages until you have been bonded. They also have a way to ensure compatibility with your match. So it’s really a good thing, and the whole point is to balance the darkness so no, they won’t let two light wizards marry. Not until the next generation at least.”

“So I just have to marry by age 35?”

“Well technically, although if you want a family it only gets more challenging after 30, especially if you want more than one child. I’d say you’ve got 5 years to get married and start having children. If you wish to have them.”

“What about you? What do you intend to do?”

“Oh I’ll be a part of the introductory focus group. My oracle suggested this would be the best way for me. I’m mostly light magic you see, so it won’t be hard to be matched, they’ll basically just be looking for compatibility. I’m quite looking forward to it. Your magic increases when bonded you know.”

This was a lot for Hermione to take in. Not that the ministry was interfering but the basis with which they were doing so. They were obviously still greatly affected by the war and fearful of it happening again. They also were obviously concerned about the wizard population. Did she want children? Yes… but she was only 25. She hadn’t really thought about it in all honesty. It was such a relief after the war not to have her life planned every moment. She was still contemplating her career. That had been the focus since she finished traveling and after she got over her few years of rebellion. She tried not to think about the dark wizard she spent 6 months with. She hadn’t spoken to him in over 3 years. Not since she ran away from him. 


	2. The dark party

Present day:

Draco Malfoy was proud man even after the war. He apologized, he made reparations, he made amends, but he was still a proud man. No doubt he was proud of his looks. The Black family genes combined with the Malfoy genes were quite handsome and regal. He had kept up with Quidditch and his body filled out in a muscular way while still being lean. He knew he was attractive to any witch and even some wizards. He was proud of his businesses and his investments which he turned around after the war to be legitimate and successful. He was proud of the way he took responsibility for his actions in the war and proud of the way he’d changed his view on muggleborns since the war. He was proud of his new acquaintances, or friends as he loosely called them to himself, and proud of his parents for the way they were slowly changing their views before his eyes. Even if it was a very slow process. He was not however, proud of his love life.

He may have changed his political and social opinions but he was still a workaholic, egotistical, selfish, closed off man on the inside. His looks and name got him far but on the inside he felt unloveable and afraid that he would wind up alone. It would be worse to be in a loveless marriage but being alone was still pretty damn bad. The pureblood women he dated were either boring little trophy wives in the making without a thought or opinion of their own, or they were cunning manipulative psychos that still believed in the sacred 28 and all that entails not to mention the likelihood of them being able to be married with the marriage law were very slim. Almost all the purebloods were saturated toward dark magic. He tried to date a few muggleborns, but they were unable to trust him or see past the war. That left halfbloods, which was okay, but so far no one held his interest past one night of pleasure. He hadn’t been on a second date with a woman since before the war. So he threw himself into work changing the Malfoy family businesses to be honorable while still successful. He also focused on his friends and new acquaintances he’d developed since the war. Namely his friendship with Harry Potter. Or rather, his roommate Harry Potter. 

————

One year after the war:

“Ron, it’s fine. We tried to make it work and it just doesn’t. You don’t have to feel guilty. Neither one of us is happy. I understand you want to be single and explore that. It doesn’t bother me. In fact, I’ve wanted to travel ever since seeing my parents. I’m going to take this year and leave. We will write. We’ll be best friends, and you’ll be free to date whomever you want. I want you to date. I want you to find someone you love passionately.”

“You’re really okay with this? I don’t want to lose your friendship.”

“I understand where you and Harry are coming from. There was so much pressure on us. All the time! I want to be free too.”

“And you really want to travel alone?”

“Yes. Well, I know Ginny will meet me for a few weeks, and Luna too. It will be nice to be alone though. To gain some peace. To not have to fight all the time. I am going to read so many god damn books Ron.”

“Okay.” He laughed, “I still love you Hermione, you know.”

“I know. I do too. We’re just not in love with each other.”

“Yeah. You’re right. My mom is going to kill me.”

“Just don’t bring your slags to her house and I’m sure she’ll be fine.”

He hugged her and then left through the floo, taking his box of stuff with him as he went. She allowed herself one tear for their broken relationship and then quickly wiped it and got to work. She intended to travel for one year, little did she know it would end up being 3. 

————

The night of the dark party:

The ministry created dark parties almost as soon as the marriage law went into affect. The idea was that witches and wizards had a choice to be matched at a party held once a month. If you entered the party a magical contract was immediately in affect. Your magical aura would seek out another compatible magical aura that consisted of one dark magical field and one light magical field of greater than 85% compatibility.

If you were matched at the party, you had to be married within the year. If you chose not to be matched at the parties or if you didn’t find your match at the party, you would get put on a list. You had to go down to the ministry for all sorts of tests and then wait for them to match you. The last option was to date like normal, fall in love, and then seek out a marriage license by the time you’re 35, knowing that it’s possible you will be unable to marry the person you love if your magical fields don’t balance out. Hermione thought the party was the least painful option. Especially since Harry seemed quite pleased after he went. Even if Ginny was heartbroken.

The redhead stepped out of the floo and surveyed Hermione’s outfit with a frown.

“It’s like you’re trying to be single forever,” Ginny replied.

Ginny was wearing a deep turquoise silk dress that left little to the imagination.

“Merlin Ginny! What kind of underwear are you wearing, that dress is practically a naked dress.”

“Hermione, you don’t need to bother with underwear when you have magic. Nothing will slip out unless I want it too.” She grinned.

Come to think of it, she wasn’t even the least bit surprised that Ginny ended up having a bit more dark magic in her than light. Even if it was 51%. Apparently being possessed by Lord Voldemort leaves a mark on your soul forever.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this? I mean you haven’t spoken to Harry since the ministry meeting. Are you sure you’re ready to go to a dark party? It could potentially throw you into a relationship and contract that you’re not ready for. I mean you could be married within a year. To someone who is NOT Harry.”

“I’m sure Hermione, I need to move on. I still love Harry, but if we can’t be together then I will create a life with someone else. Now go into the bathroom while I pick out a proper dress for you. I knew I’d need these.” She grinned pulling out the dresses she brought.

“Ginevra Weasley, I am wearing some damn underwear, so find me a dress that works with that.”

“Fine but Mr. handsome dark wizard you’ll be matched with would prefer you without it.”

“How do you know he’ll be handsome. The law doesn’t say, it will find me the sexiest wizard, it says compatible. I could end up with Gregory Goyle.”

She pulled the next dress off the rack. It was a deep plum color with sheer cutouts, but at least she could wear a decent bra with it.

“If you think you’re compatible with Gregory fucking Goyle, you’re insane. Now are we even going to mention the possibility that Theo will be there?”

“Ginny! How dare you say his name. I’m already nervous enough. You know he’ll never forgive me, and I’m not even sure if I want him to.”

“Well, I still don’t understand why you left him in the middle of your holiday, in the middle of the night, in the middle of the most romantic place in the world, without a word, or a note. I’d be furious if I were him. I know for a fact he wrote you letters.”

“I’ll have you stay out of my room from now on! And stay out of business that doesn’t concern you!” She shouted, pointing in her face as she stepped out of the bathroom and zipped up her dress.

“That’s more like it!” Ginny whistled. Circling Hermione like a vulture.

“Now give me that atrocious mop of a head so that you don’t embarrass yourself around all the sexy Slytherins.”

“First off, how do you know I will end up with a Slytherin. YOU, ended up being considered a dark witch and you’re in Gryffindor! And you fought for the damn light in the war. I could end up with Seamus or Neville, or even some brainy Ravenclaw which is far more likely than a snake!”

“It’s not MY fault Voldemort turned me into a slightly dark wizard so don’t go throwing that in my face! And I think you’ll end up with a snake because you ALREADY were in love with one for goodness sakes, and he was perfect for you. Besides, fate wouldn’t put you with a Ravenclaw, that would be the most boring relationship alive. You would live in a library and never have good sex.”

20 minutes of arguing later Hermione and Ginny stepped out of the floo. The building was in Knockturn Alley. They were renovating them all since the war but the darkness seemed to linger in the air. Her heart rate picked up as she stepped towards the doorman.

“Sign here,” he said. Ahh yes, the magical contract. She signed the list and stepped inside. The room was of course mostly dark. There were stations lit up on the side with pulsing blue firelight, the drink station, the food, the couches. The ceiling lit up with tiny fireflies and glowing clouds.

Music shook the floor vibrating the colorful musical notes into the air. Red, yellow, purple, blue, green, etc. Each note had a color and left an iridescent swirl in its path. The magic of the notes beckoned people onto the dance floor, tightly pushing bodies together as they moved. Everyone else was shadows and movement. No faces could be seen only flashes of an arm, a leg, a shoulder, a collarbone, lips, a tongue, breasts. Everything was seductive and when a music note hit her, she felt a lingering warmth in its wake.

She stepped further into the room. Towards the drink station. Surprise flitted her face when she noticed the sign by the punch bowl.

“One drink per person”

She tried to grab two, one for her and one for Ginny, when a red smacking light whipped her hand reaching for the second glass. How odd. You would think the ministry would want to get people drunk in order for the matches to be better received.

Ginny walked up grabbing her drink by the punch bowl.

“Must be some sort of potion, if they’re only allowing one per person.”

“At least they’re large drinks,” Ginny replied taking a few sips.

Hermione drank hers quickly needing to relax. She was nervous about the wizards she would come across tonight. Her palms we sweating and she hoped this one drink would get her drunk to calm her nerves. Before she knew what was happening, a soft glow emitted from the base of her neck. It felt warm and lifegiving as it traveled out of her body while still remaining connected to her. It was moving across the room, enticing her to follow. She felt a horrible loneliness as it left her, like her whole self was missing.

“I think your match is here,” spoke Ginny eagerly pushing her toward the aura and following behind. Hermione finished her drink and set it down, then she stepped towards the light quickly catching up to it.

It stopped suddenly right in front of a person. Slowly illuminating the wizard under her aura’s light. He was wearing stylish dress robes that obviously cost a pretty penny. They were a deep grey that reminded her of steel. The robes showed off a very fit stomach and chest. He was broad. Too broad for Theo and her heart sank. Her eyes traveled up his chest to his masculine neck and sharp jaw. Merlin, he was quite sexy after all. Thank goodness there was that. Her eyes continued up to full lips and nice nose, and piercing silver eyes.

Draco Malfoy looked at her in surprise as his own aura met Hermione and thrummed next to the base of her neck. The auras danced softly next to each of them, seeming pleased to find their match. Then the auras moved back toward one another and met in the middle glowing closer and closer together until they abruptly combined sending light waves out across the room in a powerful display of magic. The light pierced her and she barely caught herself before she fell. He seemed to be much affected in the same way.

“Well fuck!” Said Hermione, grabbing Ginny’s drink and downing the majority.

“Sorry, but I need it more than you,” she whispered to a surprised Ginny.

Ginny pushed her again, this time towards a stunned wizard gaping at her with wide silver eyes.

“Go Hermione, I’ll see you later.” Ginny quickly left. Ginny was shocked but secretly pleased for her friend. Perfect match indeed.

Hermione and Draco were connected by their auras. She tried to move and was pulled back towards him, with a crash. Tumbling into his arms and knocking him down on top of her.

“Damnit Malfoy! You spilled your drink all over me!”

He paused to take in her words, pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket and trying to dab the drink away. His handkerchief came back dry and he looked up at her confused before a horrified look overtook Malfoy’s face as he screamed at her, “we’ve got to get you out of here now!”

“What? Why? I’m not leaving with you!”

“Granger! It’s a lust potion. You drank yours, and I saw you drink most of Ginny’s. Mine spilled on you and it absorbed in your skin. Come on! Trust me you don’t want to be here when the potion kicks in.”

He sprinted toward the floo, grabbing her hand and pulling her with him.

Draco immediately flooed her to his apartment. “Hermione are you okay?” She barely acknowledged the use of her first name. She felt dizzy and all of a sudden drunk with lust. She felt buzzed with pleasure. What a nice potion. It made her feel quite warm and slightly giddy inside. She looked at him and all she could think of was his hot body hidden beneath those tight dress robes. Gods he was fit.

Seems strange that she was so horrified a moment ago. This was clearly the perfect match, he was her wizard, obviously, the Ministry was a genius. She should write them a thank you note tomorrow. Why was he still wearing clothes? Why was she? That was stupid, her dress needed to come off immediately. How else was he supposed to touch her?

“Draco, I can feel the potion working. What do you know about it?”

“I know that you’re about to be turned on and very sexual towards me and that you’ll need multiple orgasms from me to stop the potion with the amount you consumed. I know that if you try to take care of things yourself, you will be unable to orgasm and drive yourself insane, and the longer you resist, the more orgasms you’ll need to stop the potion.”

She stared at him blankly. Orgasms? When was the last time she had an orgasm? Had it been a year? Oh an orgasm! Yes, that’s exactly what she wanted. Her eyes darkened with desire. Turning to look at the surly blond.

“Well, lets get on with it then, you certainly seem attractive at the moment” she started to undress herself and rub her hands across her curves. Slowly unzipping her dress. Already feeling a deep desire for him to take her on every surface of his apartment. She wondered if he had a washing machine? She had fond memories of doing it on a washing machine.

“Hermione, I promise you I will keep this as respectful as possible. Take off your clothes”

Respectful? Why did he want respectful sex? Was he trying to have a vanilla bloody shag with her? Did he think she was a vanilla witch who wanted to do it in missionary the rest of her life?

“What do you mean respectful?”

“I’m going to get you off without having sex with you. Now lay on the couch and take off your clothes”

What? No sex? How disappointing, that’s literally all she could think about and now it was forbidden. Oh forbidden. He was so forbidden. Draco Malfoy couldn’t be touched. The Slytherin pureblood prince out to sully himself with the mudblood golden girl. They had to meet in secret. No one could know. He would bring her to hotels when he traveled and she would wear a pair of large sunglasses obscuring her face. A long trench coat with nothing underneath… or maybe some lingerie from France. In deep emerald green. The Slytherin color as a surprise for the tryst. With a lacy bra and a… 

“But I really think sex is the way to go don’t you? It will feel so good.” She said. Why would a man turn down sex? That made no sense. Perhaps seduction was in order. Maybe he liked it to feel so wrong before he gave in and…

She was caressing his chest suggestively as she slipped off the top of her dress exposing her bra.

“That’s the potion taking.” He cursed himself for being a gentleman, begging his eyes to keep looking at her face.

“Just look at her face,” he said to himself. Bloody Gryffindors and their boldness. He needed to distract her and get this over with or they would be here all night and he doubted he would be able to say no for that long.

Suddenly he said a spell and his wand started to vibrate.

“Mother of Merlin Malfoy!” Her eyes were wide as he brought his wand towards her.

“A vibrating wand, how innovative” she thought. What other surprise magical devices for sex were there she wondered. What else could he do with his wand?

“Just a little trick I picked up.” He told her. He pushed her onto his couch and vanished her clothes. No time to admire the view.

“Eyes on her face, eyes on her face,” he repeated to himself. Using his hands to find the right spot he cursed himself because now he was essentially feeling her up and his cock hardened in his pants. She felt amazing. Could he get away with touching her a little bit more? Damnit no! She would kill him if he got carried away tonight and now he had to bloody marry her. Best not to start things off on the wrong foot.

He pressed the vibrating wand against her core, seeking out her clit and she bucked up in response. He had never seen anything more arousing in his life.

“Damn this potion. Damn this potion.” He internally shouted. She was thrusting and shaking and rotating her hips into HIS wand and he almost couldn’t take the throb of his cock as she moved. Over and over and over.

“DRACO!”

One little word almost had him naked. His resolve fell. He looked down. Why Merlin did he look down? Her breasts, heaving, perfectly pink pebbled nipples erect, teasing his fingers and mouth and teeth, her thin curves begging to be touched, her hips he wanted to grab with his hands, her legs athletic and smooth, her thighs, with his mouth he could… her… Gods her pussy!

Why had he never noticed this sexy goddess before. He wanted to be the one to make her come and scream. Now he had to wait and not touch her while she begged for him too. The world was cruel for Draco Malfoy.

“Draco! Draco! Malfoy!”

His eyes snapped up and he looked into her eyes again. They were pleading with him.

“I want you to put your mouth on my nipples. Please! It will help me come. Then start sucking slowly teasing me with your tongue before biting me gently, over and over again, and when I say harder. Damnit I mean harder!”

He was taken aback by her forwardness. He expected her to be quiet and shy. He thought she was inexperienced. Clearly not. Never had he expected she would tell him exactly what she needed and wanted.

He was much obliged to put his mouth on her, even if she would hate him for this tomorrow. Hell tomorrow was worth the Heaven tonight. He couldn’t help himself. The little pink pebble was hard in his mouth and tasted perfect. He sucked on the first one, while squeezing the other. He thought she was going to lift off the couch she was so responsive. He leaned into the couch thrusting into it for some relief and friction.

“YES. DRACO! More!”

He sucked, and licked, and gently bit her until she was practically creaming his wand. He could tell she was very close, and his cock ached in jealously.

“Harder Draco!” He bit her harder feeling her start to tense more against his wand.

“KISS ME!” She shouted.

“What?”

“Kiss me Draco, NOW!”

He drew upon her wet lips with his own, pausing before he gave into her cries. She kissed him back, soft, sweet, and eager. He never wanted to stop kissing her. Merlin! He could kiss these sweet lips every day for the rest of his life. Their tongues circling each other, her teeth biting his lip, his fingers pulled at her nipples and his wand vibrated into her clit. His cock thrust into the couch blaming him that it wasn’t in her sweet wonton pussy. Then he knew, she was coming and coming hard.

“YES! YES! YES! I’m coming!” She shouted before her body went still. Breathing deeply, her lips still ghosting his.

“Thank you Draco,” she breathed. Now take off your pants and do it again.”


	3. The morning after

The next morning:

“Draco? What are you doing sleeping on the couch? And what happened to the table?” Harry asked his roommate. Drinking his coffee with an amused expression on his face. Looking at the pieces of wood scattered on the floor.

“Harry, don’t ask questions you don’t want to know the answer to. Can you please make yourself scarce this morning?”

“If you’ve got a girl here, why wouldn’t you be with her in your room? Didn’t you go to a dark party last night?”

“Yes, please don’t make me beg you to go? I promise you if she comes out and sees you here, it will be terrible.”

“Fuck Malfoy! It’s not Ginny is it?”

“No! Of course not! She’s classified as a dark witch remember?”

“Oh gods.” Harry said, a moment of realization coming to him. “It’s… it’s… Hermione isn’t it?”

“Ten points to bloody Gryffindor.” He mumbled before getting up and heading to his room. Leaving a stunned Harry Potter in the living room.

He quietly shut the door, looking with a frown at the sleeping girl on his bed. The naked sleeping girl by the way. He pinched the bridge of his nose, deciding what to do. First off, he had never been so sexually frustrated in his life.

It had taken her 4 orgasms to be rid of the potion through her endorphins, she refused her clothes afterwards, and refused his offer to escort her home so he could bloody masturbate in peace. He had also broken the table next to his couch to keep from agreeing with her pleas of shagging her senseless all over his apartment. She was very graphic and explicit as the night wore on. In fact he doubted he could ever get her filthy mouth out of his mind.

She stretched in front of him. Unknowingly revealing one of her breasts.

Draco stared and then he lost it.

“Damnit Granger! WAKE UP AND PUT ON SOME CLOTHES.” He bellowed at her! Throwing her his old quidditch jersey and her underwear which surprisingly survived the night. Her dress did not.

Her eyes snapped open. Wide, with fear, and confusion, and embarrassment as she remembered all that transpired the night before. She pulled the covers up around her neck.

“OKAY! I’m up! I’ll be out in a minute.”

“I’d wear clothes if I were you! Your dear friend Potter is out there, not that he hasn’t seen it all before, I’d assume. Who knew you were such a slag Granger.”

“HOW DARE YOU! You know nothing about me or my past relationships. Just because a women is in control of her sexuality, does NOT mean she’s a slag. And furthermore, if I wanted to shag every, wizard AND muggle in all of Europe, I bloody well would, without any ounce of shame. How many people have YOU shagged Malfoy? And don’t you dare judge ME! It’s been over a year since I even HAD AN ORGASM YOU BLOODY BASTARD.”

They stared at one another, glaring, and breathing heavy, before Draco slammed open his door and burst through scaring poor Harry half to death as he watched on from the bar stool at the kitchen counter.

“Didn’t go so well this morning Malfoy?” He grinned.

“Fuck Potter! She’s your friend. You deal with her. He threw floo powder into the fireplace screaming, “Malfoy Manor.”

“Hermione,” Harry knocked on Draco’s bedroom door.

“I know you’re in there so you might as well come out and talk to me. You can’t apparate out of here and the floo is in the living room. There’s no escaping this conversation.” He quietly sipped his coffee. Amusement growing as he tried not to laugh.

“Fucking Harry Potter,” Hermione grumbled to herself. Throwing on Draco’s jersey and pulling up her knickers. Luckily the jersey was long enough to give her modesty. She walked out to the living room to see a grinning Harry drinking his coffee on the couch.

“Good morning.” He said brightly. “Sleep well? I’m holding my coffee because the table is broken for some reason. Do you have any idea what happened to it?” He was almost laughing now and Hermione wanted to kill him.

“It’s not what you think, and it’s not funny,” she said trying not to laugh from embarrassment and shame. She hid her face in her hands.

“The drink was a lust potion and I had too much. Draco and I were matched and he brought me back here to fix the problem. End of story.” She said.

“Oh Draco is it?” He smiled knowingly. “ and yes but how did you drink too much of the potion? They only let you have one? And it’s certainly not the end of the story. I kind of gather you’ll need to be married within the year? Right? Like Daphne and me?”

“Oh Merlin! I forgot all about the marriage law. What am I going to do?” She buried her head in the couch.

“Can I ask you something?” He looked at her solemnly, “did, um, did Ginny get matched?”

“Oh my God. I don’t know! I need to get home and talk to her. I’m sorry I’ve shut you out these last few months. I know none of this is your fault. I’ll go to lunch with you and Daphne this week, to get to know her. I apologize for my behavior.”

“Interesting.”

“What?”

“Nice deflection. Taking my mind off what happened here last night to avoid talking about Draco.” He sipped his coffee again.

“Oh Merlin Harry. You can be such a prick. I am not talking about last night. I haven’t even processed it yet. Where did he go?”

“Malfoy Manner, you know, your future in laws’ house. Probably your future house come to think of it. I believe he has to move back in when he gets married.”

Narcissa… and Lucius. Fuck it all to hell.

“I have to go. Please don’t tell anyone okay? I want to handle this myself. And… try to calm him down. You are his roommate after all.”

Harry chuckled at her. “Considering he let you borrow his jersey I’m sure things will be perfectly fine. I grabbed it once by mistake and he almost hexed my bollocks off. Funny how that’s what he gave you to wear. Something with his name on the back. Seems a little possessive to me.” He sipped his coffee again.

She was turning red before his eyes.

“I’ll talk to you later this week, if I don’t leave now I may murder the chosen one.”

“And I’m the one who’s considered a dark wizard,” he smiled kissing her cheek as she turned to leave. 

————

Draco entered Malfoy Manor in a huff. Hurriedly going to the stairwell to try to escape to his room before anyone noticed him. If he didn’t take care of this pent up frustration, he was going to end up in Azkaban.

“Oh Draco darling!” Narcissa entered the room.

“I thought I heard the floo. Will you be joining us for breakfast? I can’t wait to hear all about the party? Were you matched? I can’t wait to meet her! We need every moment to plan the wedding you know. Only a year to plan, can you imagine…”

“Mother, if you don’t mind, I am tired. I will have to excuse myself until lunch. I promise I’ll tell you all about it then.”

He excused himself quickly to a wide eyed Narcissa.

He would pay for this later he knew, but he couldn’t take it anymore. He needed relief. Now.

He hurried into his bathroom turning on the shower and stripping off his clothes. His eyes lingered on the love bites that scattered his neck, and the scratches on his shoulder and back. At least he got to kiss her. At least he got to touch her. At least he got to make her come repeatedly while she screamed HIS name and orgasmed into HIS wand. He debated never washing his wand but knew that wouldn’t do. He would always have the memories at least. He doubted he could ever look at the thing again without seeing her clit pressed up against it.

He stepped into the shower, letting the warmth wash over him. Remembering how she begged him to fuck her. How she wanted to put her mouth on him. How he didn’t let her like a complete idiot. How she moaned his name and held onto him tightly, while kissing every inch of his body she could get to. He thought about her body, her responsiveness, and the feel of her skin underneath his hands and mouth and tongue. She was exquisite. She was his. His soon to be wife. He thought about the next time. How he would bury himself into her and not let her out of his bed for a whole weekend. He imagined her begging to suck him off again, and then in his mind her mouth was on him. It was so hot. So intimate, her tongue licking, her mouth groaning as she sucked and then Merlin! He came. His rinsed off and headed to bed. A whole night trying to make a witch come was exhausting after all. 

————

Hermione stepped out of the floo and prayed Ginny was still in her room. No such luck.

“Why hello Hermione. What a nice jersey you’re wearing. Whatever happened to my purple dress?”

The redhead was beaming at her, drinking her coffee just like her stupid ex boyfriend had done just moments ago.

“Ginny. How are you? Did you get matched? Tell me all about your night?” She tried to avoid her by hurrying into her room to hide in her bathroom where she could shower Malfoy off of her.

“Oh no you don’t!” Ginny yelled running after her beating her to the bathroom door.

“You can shower after I’ve heard every detail about what happened last night. I look over to see you and Malfoy running out of the party. Then you aren’t home when I get home, and when you finally do come home, you have love bites all over your neck, you’re wearing his clothes, and you reek of shame. Satisfaction. But shame as well. Now spill. For every detail you tell me, I’ll tell you a detail about my night in return.” She waggled her eyebrows brazenly.

“Okay fine. The potion was a lust potion. And I had 3 glasses of it. Accidentally.”

“Merlin. Just how horny were you?”

“Nope! I told you a detail. Now you tell me one.” She grinned mischievously at Ginny.

“Fine, okay. I was matched with Neville.”

“WHAT! Sweet darling Neville? I have to know everything!” They continued back and forth until they were shouting random facts at each other.

“Neville told me he always had a crush on me.”

“Malfoy wanted to be respectful so he wouldn’t have sex with me.”

“Neville made out with me outside the loo”

“Malfoy kisses like a God.”

“Neville brought me to his place last night”

“Malfoy gave me four orgasms”

“Neville has a gigantic penis”

“Malfoy made his wand vibrate”

“What like his dick? Oh sorry. Neville and I had sex 3 times.”

“Malfoy broke a table to keep himself from having sex with me.”

“Neville is taking me on a date tonight.”

“Malfoy stormed out this morning after calling me a slag and I haven’t talked to him since.” Hermione teared up at this.

“Oh Hermione. Enough of this. Tell me what happened. How did you leave things.”

“So we never talked about anything to do with the marriage law. I don’t know when I’ll see him again. He was so frustrated and angry with me. He woke me up screaming, and stormed out after calling me a slag.” She was full on crying now. Over stupid Malfoy and his stupid way he got under her skin.

“Hermione, what were you doing when he woke you up yelling? Did you sleep in the same bed?”

“No. He slept on the couch and then came in, and I mean, I was naked, I think my boob was showing, but I was sound asleep! It’s not like I could help it. Gods he probably hates me. He yelled at me and then I screamed at him. After everything he did for me last night. He didn’t take advantage of me at all. He just made sure I was physically taken care of. Then he let me stay in his bed.”

“Hermione he clearly wanted you sexually and deprived himself all night. That seems pretty frustrating. Then he came to wake you up and you were naked, and he still couldn’t have you. That’s why he yelled at you. I’m sure he’s had a nice good wank and will owl you later.”

“Ginny! Don’t be so crude. It was not because of sex. He probably just realized how miserable he’s going to be with me when he marries me.”

“Oh it was about sex. It’s always about sex. You’ll see. By the way, please don’t tell Harry about Neville. I want to tell him myself. I understand now how it was with Daphne. I think I forgive him.”

“Good. Ginny. I think that’s really mature of you.”

“Neville is just that good in bed.” She winked

They both laughed. Hermione finally took a shower. It felt amazing to be clean again. She was wrapped in a towel. She nervously made sure Ginny had gone to her room for a while and then she figured what the hell, before tugging on his quidditch jersey again. It smelled just like him and she couldn’t help herself for wearing it one last time. She hopped into bed to sleep the rest of the day away dreaming of the way she felt in his arms. 

 


	4. The Daily Prophet

Draco was woken up by his house elf a few hours later alerting him that lunch was ready and he wasn’t to keep mistress and master waiting.

He got dressed again and glamoured away his love bites before heading down to lunch. He was in a much better mood. Hermione was going to be his wife and it seemed like at least their sex life would be great even if they fought the rest of the time. How to break it to his mother and father was a whole other worry.

“Draco darling, so glad of you to join us. You seemed so tired this morning. Did you not sleep well last night?”

“My apologies Mother, I was at the party really late and then I had a lot on my mind. I found it difficult to sleep.”

“Oh. I see. I read you left the party rather early dear. Perhaps your nighttime activities with Miss Granger kept you up.” She sipped her tea as Lucius handed him the Daily Prophet.

Bloody hell they were a front page story.

Golden Girl to Wed Former Death Eater

The picture was of them holding hands as they ran to the floo.

The new couple couldn’t wait to get to know one another on a more intimate level. As soon as they were matched they flooed to Draco Malfoy’s flat.

He skimmed the article.

Insider tells this reporter that Draco is not the first Slytherin to catch Hermione Granger’s eye…

The ministry feels confident Hermione will be able to tame any lingering darkness…

What will Ronald Weasley longtime rival of Draco have to say about the marriage law’s hottest new couple.

Draco’s parents have been contacted for a comment on their new daughter in law to be. Who is as far from pureblooded as you can get.

He slammed the article on the table.

“It’s not what it looks like mother. I was just helping her out.”

“How gentlemanly of you. You will write to her at once requesting her for dinner. She will need to start her refinement immediately if there is any hope for her to be a proper Mrs. Malfoy.”

Draco looked over at his father who was oddly quiet. Lucius’ mouth twitched up into a slight grin as he drank his tea. Azkaban made him fucking loony. Draco excused himself to floo back to his apartment praying Harry was there to help him with this mess.

————

  
“Potter! Are you home?”

“Yes, I just got back from lunch with Daphne. I take it you read the Prophet.”

“Yes. How pissed is she going to be? What happened after I left?”

“You’re such a girl, Malfoy. I think she was mostly embarrassed about the whole thing. She told me to calm you down. I can’t believe you lent her your jersey by the way. I thought you were going to be buried in that thing”

“How do I fix this?”

“Look Malfoy, I consider you a friend now. As your friend, I’m going to let you figure this out. You’re going to be married to her, you can’t come running to me every time YOU piss her off. I have a full time job and a new fiancé, that leaves no time to be your relationship counselor. Maybe don’t call her a slag ever again though.”

“She was just so different than I expected. I was frustrated, trying to remain a gentleman, and then I got jealous.”

“Jealous of what? She’s not even dating anyone. You get to marry the girl. What’s the problem?”

“The article mentioned another guy. A Slytherin. Do you know who she’s talking about?”

“I would think you’d be smarter than to believe what Rita Skeeter writes. But yeah, it was Theo.”

“POTTER! What the hell! You just told me not to believe the article and now you’re telling me it’s true?”

“Well you didn’t even read the article before yelling at her so I don’t understand why you were jealous before. Also I don’t know much about it. It was when she was traveling. There were a few guys from what little information I got from Ginny.”

“A FEW GUYS!” Draco screamed pulling his hair.

“Calm down Draco. She hasn’t been with anyone in a while. Aren’t you with a new girl every week?”

“That’s besides the point. I’m a man, and she’s my future wife.”

“Well your future wife is a feminist so I wouldn’t go bringing up any of this conversation with her. It will not go over well.”

“I have to ask her to dinner with my parents.”

“Hahaha you poor bastard. Okay. I give. Buy her a damn book. It’s really not that hard Draco.”

“Thanks Potter.”

“I’ll floo over there with you in an hour. It’s time I talk to Ginny.”

“Okay. Thanks.” 

————

  
“Hermione! Get up, you are not going to be happy!”

“What? I’m sleeping, I had a rough night. Go away.”

“Yes, all those orgasms seemed just terrible. Poor you.” WHACK!

“Get up! You have to read the paper.”

Hermione shot out of bed, chasing Ginny into the living room, snatching the paper out of Ginny’s hands.

Oh fuck that vile woman! She read the article and she was livid.

“Hermione, did you put back on his jersey?” Ginny stood there gaping at her. Eyeing Hermione’s clean wild hair and the quidditch jersey she still wore after her shower.

Hermione blushed all over.

“It’s comfortable okay!”

“Sure, whatever you say. Mrs. Malfoy.”

“Gods Ginny! Please don’t torment me any more today. I’M SORRY…

The floo activated.

“IT SMELLED GOOD AND I ENJOYED LAST NIGHT!” She was shouting at her shocked friend. Ginny paled.

“Hello, Harry. Hello Draco. Welcome to our apartment.”

Hermione thought she was going to die right there on the rug. A full minute passed where nobody moved.

“Please tell me you’re joking Ginny.” She whispered without turning around.

“Oh no babe. This. Is. Happening. Smile now, turn around and be polite. You don’t want your betrothed to think you’re bloody infuriating.”

Hermione turned around as slowly as possible. Harry looked like he had never been more happy in his life. He was laughing quietly behind his teeth at the embarrassment of his friend. She glared at him. She waited until she heard a throat clear before staring at Draco’s feet.

“Oh hello Malfoy. I’m sure you’re here to get your jersey back. I’ll just go change.”

She started to run into her room. Draco caught the door before it closed, letting himself in before she could shut the door.

Ginny turned to Harry.

“Well I bet you thought this was going to be fucking awkward as hell. Good thing for our roommates.”

She smiled genuinely at him, before gesturing for him to take a seat on the couch.

“I almost wish we had popcorn,” Harry said as he sat next to her facing Hermione’s room.

“You would think they’d learn to use a silencing charm.” She whispered so she could hear the conversation behind Hermione’s door.

“Or at least close the door all the way. Ten galleons she throws him out.” He replied.

“You’re on. Ten galleons they end up kissing against that door.” Ginny said.

“Ugh, if they do, I’m leaving.” He laughed.

“Hermione?” Draco questioned.

“Are you even going to look at me?” He asked.

“Oh yes. Of course. I just need to change.” She stared at his feet some more.

“I don’t want my jersey back. Would you bloody look at me!”

“I am. Malfoy.” She gritted through her teeth. Still red from embarrassment looking at his shiny black leather shoes.

“My eyes. Hermione. Dearest.”

Her head shot up at his condescending tone.

He was smiling at her clearly enjoying her embarrassment.

“Look Malfoy. I don’t need to keep your jersey. I don’t know why I’m still wearing it, obviously this is a big joke to you so I’ll just go take it off and you can leave.”

“But Hermione, dearest,” he said pulling her chin up so that she would be forced to look at him in the eyes.

“You said you liked the smell, and that you wanted to keep it as a momento from last night. I would never take back something that caused you to remember our time together so fondly. And if you do take it off…” he pressed his body against hers trapping her between him and the door, “I would not be breaking any tables this time. Unless a table is where you want to shag.” He quirked his eyebrow at her.

Her cheeks were flushed from embarrassment and anger, and her body was betraying her for being turned on by this.

“Draco! You need to leave. Surely you can owl me our prenuptial agreement. I’ll see you at the wedding.” She opened the door fully to force him out of it.

“I love when you call me Draco,” he purred before leaning back away from her.

“I’ll see you tomorrow night at the manor for dinner with my parents. And do be a doll and dress for the occasion.” He winked before walking out of her room.

“Ginny, it’s been a pleasure.” He said,

“Make sure she opens this and doesn’t set it on fire.” Draco told a laughing Ginny as he handed her a gift for Hermione.

“Harry I will see you at home.” He said finally, before stepping into the floo with one more grin in Hermione’s direction.

Hermione opened her door wider to glare at the spot he just left.

“I see you’re still wearing his jersey,” Ginny beamed.

“YOU BOTH ARE INFURIATING! Whose side are you on exactly?”

“Hermione, love.” Harry said to calm her.

“He left you a present.”

“WHERE IS MY WAND! He can take his present and shove it up his…”

“Hermione, calm down. Your future husband wants to buy you gifts. Let’s not look a rich bastard in the mouth.”

“That is not how the saying goes at all.” Hermione replied.

“Oh you know I’m rubbish at muggle sayings. Let’s open the present!”

“Yay presents!” Said Harry smiling at her annoyed expression. 

 


	5. Information and the Malfoy’s

Draco sat at the bar waiting for his friend. Thinking over his meeting with Hermione. He couldn’t help be pleased about the whole jersey thing. His cock got hard just thinking about her wearing it. She obviously was more affected by him than she let on. She said she had enjoyed their night. And that he smelled good. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

Blaise entered the bar looking for him.

“Over here!” Draco called for him.

“Draco, you selfish bastard. It’s been too long!” Blaise pulled him in for a quick hug.

“Saw the paper,” he winked at Draco.

“Merlin, Blaise. Yes alright, I’m marrying Granger.”

“That’s like every one of your wet dreams come true right?” He said with a smirk.

“So who’d they match you with? I didn’t read how they were handling Gay couples.”

“Well luckily for you, they’re not forcing us to take wives. Otherwise you would have had some competition. I’d rather not say my match quite yet. I’m sure you’ll find out in due time. Now why’d you really call me here. I know it’s not just a social visit.”

“Did you know she had a thing with Theo?”

Blaise shifted in his seat looking uncomfortable.

“Merlin, I need a drink for this.”

“That’s a yes. You knew Theo dated Hermione or whatever? He obviously fucked her. Tell me what you know.”

“Draco, stop raising your voice. We’re in public. I’ll tell you. Okay. I’ll tell you what I know.”

Blaise took his Firewhisky from the bar and downed it quickly.

“First of all, how did you know? It’s been a pretty guarded secret from what I can tell. I didn’t find out without getting Theo utterly pissed off his ass. And even then, it wasn’t the full story. Second of all, what makes you think they had sex? Compared you to an ex did she? Not measuring up?” He questioned.

Draco growled. “We haven’t had sex yet, but she was more experienced than I expected at other things. The paper mentioned a Slytherin, and I asked Potter.”

“Just how close are you and Potter these days,” Blaise grinned suggestively.

“He’s my roommate! Sod off! Tell me what you know.”

“Okay okay! Well you know Theo hasn’t been back since the war. First it was tying up his estates after his father died. Then apparently he met Granger when he was at his France residence. They were quite hot and heavy according to him. She extended her trip to be with him…” he paused, looking at Draco.

“Well what happened?” Draco demanded losing patience.

“I guess they went on a holiday to celebrate some sort of anniversary… damnit Draco, he was going to propose to her.”

“WHAT?” He was furious now. He always hated that weedy bastard.

“She must have found the ring, or caught wind of the proposal, and she must have spooked, because she left without a word in the middle of the night. She didn’t even leave the poor bastard a note. She’s never spoken to him since. He was heartbroken, to tell you the truth.”

Draco fumed.

“He was there that night you know.” Blaise said as he drank more Firewhisky.

“What do you mean?”

“He came back to go to the dark party. Hoping she’d be there, and they’d get matched. But he was too late. He arrived 10 minutes after you both left.”

“So they could have?”

“Well maybe. Who knows if they’re really that compatible. Surely if she wanted to be with him she would have sought him out sometime in the last 4 years. I know what you’re thinking, but don’t go down that path. You’re supposed to be with her. You were matched.”

“Did he end up getting matched?”

“Yep! He matched with Luna Lovegood.”

Balls. One of her best friends. 

————

Hermione stood in front of the mirror holding out the dress he gave her. Damn his elegant taste she thought. It was beautiful. Periwinkle blue like the one she wore in fourth year. Surely the color was a coincidence. He hated her back then. This was the perfect dress to wear for dinner with his parents. Ginny, would do her hair and make up, she we was all set. She had time before her bath to read. She stared at the first edition copy of “Hogwarts A History.” He really was very sweet when she thought about it. He knew her favorite book and sought out an extremely rare edition knowing it would please her. Her heart softened to the prick. She glanced at the note again.

Hermione

My deepest apologies for my behavior this morning. Please accept these gifts as a token of good faith between us. I thoroughly enjoyed our night together.

Draco

P.S.   
Slytherin colors look amazing on you

————

  
“Hermione, you look gorgeous! Stop worrying so much.”

“Easy for you to say. You get to have a lovely relaxing evening with one of the nicest wizards we know, whereas I have to have dinner with the devil.”

“Lucius can’t be that bad. His magic is being monitored by the ministry, it’s not like he can hurt you. Well… at least not physically. I don’t doubt his words might be slightly… unkind.”

“Unkind? Really? Ginny these people are going to be my in laws. What if we can’t make nice? What if I can’t be around them? What will happen to our children?”

Ginny burst out laughing.

“Hermione. You haven’t even been on a first date with Draco. You haven’t even shagged the bloke. Let’s not worry about the children just yet. Although I do find it interesting how you don’t seem to mind the Draco part of the equation.”

Hermione sighed, “You’re right. I’m not being reasonable. I’ll get through tonight and force his parents to accept that this is the way things are. How did your talk with Harry go by the way?”

“Interesting.”

“What?”

“Nice deflection. You almost had me forget that you didn’t respond about Draco.”

“Ginny! I don’t know all right. I guess I’m not completely opposed to the idea. It could have been worse. Draco is good looking, successful, smart, driven, handsome, challenging, and seems to have changed since the war.”

“You do realize you said he was good looking AND handsome as two of your reasons don’t you? Just how badly do you want him Hermione?” Ginny teased.

Hermione blushed, “honestly? I can’t stop thinking about our night together.”

“Well then! Should I stay at Neville’s tonight?”

“No! We’re having dinner with his parents! It’s not a date. He definitely won’t be coming back here. You know I don’t do that. At least… not anymore after you know…”

“My brother?” Ginny grinned.

“Ugh. Yes! I blame you for that by the way. I was keeping him away from you and Harry as you well know, and we were on a holiday!”

“You’re too tense! I’m not mad about you sleeping with 30% of my brothers.”

“You have to stop saying that whenever we bring up Charlie. Makes me sound like a Harlot.”

“Technically it should probably be considered 40% since I’m quite certain Percy doesn’t count as a viable option. But then again Bill is married so he shouldn’t count either.”

“Ginny! I really don’t need this right now. I have to go, but I will see you tonight and I want to hear all about your date with Neville, as well as your conversation with Harry. Any last words of advice?”

“Drink all the wine.” She waved as Hermione stepped into the floo.

“Malfoy Manor”

————

She stepped out into a vast library. Shocked she stumbled over to the walls to get a closer look.

“I thought you’d appreciate this room.” Draco spoke. He stood by the door surveying her with a blank expression on his face. He was hard to read.

“Draco, I mean, Malfoy… yes, this is quite an impressive library. I would be eager to explore it at another time.” She stumbled over her words as her nerves got the best of her and she smoothed her hands over her dress.

He smirked at her coming closer to her and leaned in near her ear, causing butterflies to dance in her stomach, “I too, would be eager to explore… it with you,” his eyes lingered on the side of her neck before scanning her dress and burning into her chest. Her heart started to pound.

A small throat cleared, interrupting them. A house elf spoke, “Master and Mistress are waiting for you.”

Draco offered her his arm and led her into the dining room, the smirk remained.

“Draco darling,” she kissed her son, before turning to Hermione, “Miss Granger. Welcome to our home.”

“Mrs. Malfoy,” she held out her hand, “thank you for inviting me.”

Lucius nodded in polite silence to them both before helping Narcissa into her chair, while Draco did the same for Hermione.

Draco took the seat across from Hermione.

“What can we get you to drink? fire whiskey? elf made wine?”

“Water is fine thank you.” She replied.

Draco placed something on the table in Hermione’s line of sight. She looked down and saw his wand on the table. Then she looked back at him at his face which was full of passion as he discretely bit his lower lip.

“Wine! I’ll have wine, thank you.” Hermione shouted and turned bright red. Draco winked at her before putting his wand in his robe once more. The audacity of that man, purposely flustering her in front of his parents.

The interaction did not go unnoticed to Lucius who cleared his throat and spoke, “Miss Granger. Let’s not beat around the bush. You have entered into a marriage contract with my son from the Ministry, but we still need you to sign the Malfoy agreement. You are not an unintelligent witch, I assume, you would like to meet with our solicitor to protect your best interests?”

“Yes.”

“I shall set something up for Tuesday. Draco and myself will also be there to protect the Malfoy assets.”

“Look, Mr. Malfoy, I am not after Draco’s money.”

“Don’t be silly girl,”

“Dear,” Narcissa cut him off. “We have not even had our drinks yet. Surely, this can wait until dessert.”

“Of course not, why should we pretend this is anything but business? The ministry made this match, forcing our son to marry a mudblood. We have no say in this, we don’t approve, but we must accept the circumstances. Generations of pureblood lineage ruined. Not to mention that hair. Can you imaging a Malfoy grandchild with that hair? She must be refined and we have little time to assure she will not be an embarrassment to the Malfoy family name.”

Hermione was shocked into silence.

“Father. You are speaking to my soon to be fiancé.” Draco spoke, his brow furrowed, as he began to lose his temper.

“Whether or not you approve makes no difference. Hermione and I will be married. We will be bonded. We will have children together. Beautiful children with wild, unruly hair, and if you wish to meet them, I suggest you start apologizing, and make nice with her before you lose that chance. I will defer to HER judgement on whether or not they know their grandparents. Hermione, let’s go.” He stood up and walked over to her, offering her his hand.”

“Draco, please,” Narcissa begged, fear in her eyes, “please have reason.”

Hermione took his hand, offering Narcissa a small smile, before glaring at Lucius. “I will see you Tuesday. Mrs. Malfoy, thank you for your hospitality.”

They flooed back to Hermione’s flat.

Draco stormed over to the sofa. “Hermione, I’m so sorry for his behavior. You didn’t deserve that.”

“Actually Draco, it could have been much worse. I don’t doubt the business side of this arrangement could get quite messy.”

“Hermione,” he cut her off. “ I don’t want this to be all business.” He paused, seeming like he was keeping himself from admitting something.

“Draco? Would you like to stay for a drink?”

“Yes. Fire whiskey please.” He said, relieved.

She pulled an unopened bottle out and two glasses.

“Maybe, we should just get to know each other again. How does that sound? Why don’t we take turns asking each other some questions?”

“Alright,” he answered, “but after each answer, we each take a sip of the whiskey.”

“Are you tying to get me drunk?” She teased.

“Not unless it’s a lust potion,” he winked back to her red face.

“Okay. I’ll start. Why didn’t you have sex with me last night. I was certainly willing.”

“It wasn’t the right thing to do. When we have sex, I want it to be because we both want it without being drugged. I have honor you know.” He took a sip of his whiskey.

“Why aren’t you seeing anyone?” He said.

“How do you know I’m not seeing anyone?” She answered, before responding, “of course. Harry.” She rolled her eyes. “I had a bit of a rebellious streak a couple years after the war while I was traveling, once I returned, I wanted to focus on work.” She sipped her drink. “Besides most wizards I’ve met are dull.”

“Are you seeing anyone?” She asked.

“No, my main focus is work. I do date, but I haven’t been in a relationship since Hogwarts.”Sip.

“Were you upset to be matched with me?” He asked.

“No.” Sip.

“Care to elaborate?” He responded.

“I believe it’s my question...Were you upset to be matched with me?”

“No.” Sip.

She laughed, smiling at his response.

“I find that hard to believe.”

“Are you attracted to me?” He asked, staring into her eyes unrelenting.

She gulped and took an extra drink. “Yes.” Sip.

He was closer now, too close, sliding over on the sofa.

“Are you attracted to me?” She whispered before closing her eyes prepared for the worst.

Instead of answering, he brushed his lips softly against hers.

“Yes.” He breathed pulling back to survey her reaction. Sip.

“How many dates do you go on before becoming intimate?” He spoke softly into her ear, eyes locked with hers. She started to feel quite warm.

Hermione finished her drink. Gulping quickly to keep from answering “Usually 8, sometimes 5, one time one.” She answered honestly.

He finished his drink and set it on the coffee table. His hand reached out and slowly caressed her cheek. Her heart beat sped up. He stopped at her chin, pulling her face forward to meet his in a deep, slow, passionate kiss. She brought her hands up to his face on his cheeks before dropping them behind his neck pulling him forward into her. He nibbled onto her bottom lip. She sighed as she opened her mouth. He pressed his tongue in tasting her. She met his tongue…

The floo activated. Ginny and Neville looked in shock at the couple on the couch. Neville gave a wolf whistle. Hermione jumped away from him, flushed and embarrassed.

“Damn,” said Draco quietly to himself.

“Hermione! Great to see you!” Neville rushed over to hug her, breaking up the awkwardness. “Malfoy,” he nodded towards the blond.

“Neville, I’m so happy to hear about you and Ginny. What a wonderful match.” Hermione hugged him briefly still red from being walked in on.

“You have a room you know,” Ginny said, and Draco laughed breaking up the tension.

“I should be going. Hermione,” Draco said, rising up off the couch. He kissed her hand and left, leaving behind a tingle on her hand and in her heart.

Hermione lay in bed later that night thinking. Neville stayed over so she couldn’t talk to Ginny and her mind was racing. Would she have shagged him tonight? Surely not. She had only had one, one night stand before and the circumstances were much different. She thought back to that night. That stormy, sexy night. 


	6. One night stand

Flashback one year after the war:

Hermione was traveling for a few months now. She thought about taking a world tour, as most witches and wizards were accustomed to taking after Hogwarts but instead decided to be spontaneous. That’s right, no planning. If she wanted to visit somewhere she would go, if she wanted to stay there for a month, she would. She never felt so liberated.

First up was the United States of America. She spent weeks in Hawaii, reading on the beach with her toes in the sand. She spent two days in New York, kissing a bartender from a muggle bar. She spent a month hopping from one capital city to the next meeting American wizards and witches and getting drunk off of, well everything. Americans drank it all, it turns out. They were anxious to host a war heroine so she always had lots of company if she wanted it. She felt unencumbered and oh so free. After years of planning and hiding, and battling everything, she had no responsibilities. It felt amazing.

After she returned to Europe, Ginny owled her in Greece, and told Hermione her mother would only let Harry come with Ginny if they went to Romania, where Charlie could keep an eye on her since she still had one last semester at Hogwarts and no ring on her finger. So that’s where they met.

“Hermoine!” Ginny screamed! “You look amazing!”

They met at Charlie’s hut in the village where he worked as a dragon tamer. Hermione had only spent a limited amount of time with Charlie and didn’t know much about him, other than he was the burly, manly Weasley, and that he seemed to be a bachelor for life.

“Okay, here’s the plan, Charlie is picking up Harry around 1:00. We’ll be going to visit the dragons all day and then out to dinner and drinks. You keep Charlie at the bar while Harry and I spend some alone time in our hut, then Harry will be back at Charlie’s hut before he returns. Sound good?”

“Sure Ginny, but what if Charlie wants to bring his own date back to his hut before I can stall him?”

“Then you’ll just have to flirt with him before he can take interest in anyone else. I know he’s not dating anyone. Besides, you may want to flirt with him anyways,” she winked.

“Whatever you say Ginny.”

After Harry arrived they spent the day observing the dragons in their habitat. It was fascinating work, and Hermione found herself talking to Charlie the entire time. He was charming and knowledgeable and a right flirt it turns out. Ginny gave her a knowing smirk whenever Hermione looked at her. The girls headed back to their hut to get ready for the evening. Hermione showered and put on her robe.

“Damn! All my knickers are dirty. I need to go do a load of laundry before dinner. I don’t suppose you have any extras.”

“Sorry! I just put on my spare pair. We’re leaving tomorrow so I didn’t pack any more. Why don’t you just scorgify them”

“Honestly, I haven’t had access to a washer or dryer in a few weeks. They’ve already been scorgified enough. Merlin, looks like I’m going commando to dinner, I’ll have time to come back and change afterwards before we get drinks.”

Ginny started laughing, “you really have changed. I never thought I’d see the day when Hermione Granger went commando.”

“Oh you know, It’s all part of my spontaneity and freedom from what people expect of me experiment.”

“Is that what this year traveling is about? Well from your letters, it seems you’ve been holding back a bit. One kiss, with one muggle in 6 months? I know you can do better than that!”

Hermione pulled on the rest of her clothes, minus her knickers.

“Merlin, your face is bright red! How will you ever get through dinner without someone realizing something is amiss? Relax!”

“You’re right! I’m being silly!”

Hermione gathered her laundry and went to the hut that had a washer and dryer. The whole unit used the room but most of the dragon tamers did their laundry on their days off which was usually the weekend, so she had the room free. The washer and dryer ran on magic and potions so her clothes would be finished quickly. She headed back outside to meet Ginny.

Turns out she did NOT get a chance to put on her knickers after dinner. There were drinks with dinner and everyone was laughing ready to head to The Dragon’s Egg Bar. A local haunt run by a retired dragon tamer.

Dancing, more drinks, conversation, more drinks, laughing, more drinks. Hermione knew she was buzzed when she found herself sitting on Charlie’s lap. Hermione knew she was drunk when she found herself kissing him outside the bar in the rain. He started to walk her back to her hut when she remembered something.

“Oh bullocks, Charlie I need to go to the laundry hut all my clothes have been washed but not dried. I don’t want to ruin them.”

“I’ll come with you, then maybe you’d like a tour of my hut,” he winked and pulled her along, holding her hand laughing.

They ran to the hut through the pouring rain. Once inside Hermione frowned.

“I left my wand at the bar in my purse.”

“Mine’s at my hut, don’t worry, it will still be there in the morning.” The thunder clapped in the background.

“Okay, but we are soaking wet.”

“Get your clothes in the dryer and then you can come dry off in my hut.”

Luckily the laundry hut was charmed to be warm. But the lightning was shorting out some of the magic in the room. The storm affected the magic and the lights in the laundry hut kept flickering.

“Okay, so I actually need to line dry some of this stuff since I don’t have my wand,” she said pointing to the clothesline next to the washer.

“Would you mind not looking at my laundry?” She said feeling her face start to redden.

“Why? Is your laundry sexy?” He replied.

“They’re my knickers!” She said embarrassed

“Well then, let me help you.” He winked taking a pair of black lacy knickers out of the washer.

She was mortified that Charlie was hanging up her knickers, but buzzed enough that it seemed sensible for him to help, and even a bit sexy watching him touch her things. Once all the knickers were hung up, Charlie turned to her with a frown.

“Hermione,” he said taking a pair of pale lilac silk knickers off the line.

“Yes?” She questioned, wondering why he was frowning.

“I can’t help but notice these knickers.”

“What’s wrong with them?” She responded.

“From what I know about you,” he said stepping towards her while still holding the knickers. “You are organized. And I can’t help but notice through your wet shirt that you’re wearing a bra that matches these knickers.”

Her nipples hardened at this comment. He was closing the space between them now.

“So tell me, Hermione, are you less organized than I thought? Are you wearing knickers that don’t match? Perhaps you have two pairs of knickers in this lovely shade, or more intriguing, are you going without knickers? I’m dying to find out, Hermione.”

She gulped. His fingers brushed up against her stomach, just underneath her soaking wet shirt.

“I… um. I..” Hermione was babbling. Yearning for him to make his move. He waited. He looked into her eyes.

“Hermione. May I?

“May you?”

“Yes, Hermione, consent is sexy.”

“Oh! Yes. Please. You have my consent. You have all the consent. Yes!”

“Mmm,” he whispered in her ear, “I love hearing you say yes. When I do something you like say yes.”

“Yes!” She practically begged him. He was taking his time with her and the slow way he was inching down her skin felt like fire burning her. His hand was lower now, caressing her until suddenly he felt her bare against his hand.

He smiled before he took his finger and pressed it against her clit. Then he moved lower, feeling her wetness.

“Yes.” She said.

He removed his fingers briefly and lifted her up and placed her on top of the washer.

“Oh my,” she said. “Yes.”

He removed her pants but when she tried to take off her shirt, he stopped her.

“You look sexy with your wet shirt, keep it on.” He knelt.

Her eyes widened at the movement. Surely he didn’t mean to?

“Oh yes!” She cried as he gently licked her clit. No one had ever done this for her before.

He licked her with slightly more pressure.

“Yes” she breathed.

He sucked.

“Yes”

He nibbled.

“Oh Merlin! Yes!”

He licked, and sucked, and nibbled all over her, but when he finally added two fingers inside her she was seeing stars. Close. So close.

He wrapped her legs around his neck. Never before had she been this intimate with another person. She felt powerful wrapped around him this way. He leaned into her and hummed while he sucked and curled his fingers inside her.

“Damn, mother of Merlin, fucking hell, YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!”

She came.

He stood up and unbuckled his pants, looking into her eyes, and waited…

“YES! Charlie. Yes. Consent, yes! Please!”

He pulled down his pants, and stepped toward her. He was… oh Merlin, he was so large. Masculine. Rugged. Sexy. Burly, burly, manly man! The image of him coming towards her with his cock would be forever burned into her brain whenever she masturbated. Forever. Him and his cock. Looking like a Viking conquering and pillaging with his muscles and his red hair!

Finally he was inside her, and holy hell did he feel amazing. He wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled her arms around his neck so she was barely supported by the washer. He moved. She moaned.

“Yes Charlie! Yes!”   
  
The lightening flashed again and all the lights in the laundry hut went out for good. Now it was just them in the darkness as the rain poured and thunder roared like a dragon outside. The lightning flashed every few minutes giving her a view of him as he moved, and kissed, and licked, and fucked her against the washing machine, slow and hard and deep. With his manly masculine body and his hands, his rugged, handsome, scarred hands everywhere on her.

When his hands grabbed her breasts through her shirt and bra she screamed, “YES!” When they pinched her nipples she screamed, “YES!” And when he reached his fingers between them and found her clit, an echo of “YES,” was heard all around them. When she came again, she felt like one of his dragons as she roared and roared “YES.” His orgasm followed, and then bliss. 


	7. First date

Present day: A few days later Hermione sat with Harry in his office at the ministry.

“So I hear you have your first real date with Draco on Friday.” Harry spoke in between sips of coffee.

“You two are like girls the way you gossip you know! But yes, I’m quite looking forward to it. Ginny is going to help me get ready. What does “casual dress” even mean to him? Armani sweatpants? I can’t imagine what Draco Malfoy does that requires casual dress.” Harry laughed.

“Well I’m not sure what you’ll be doing but he said he got the idea from some romantic muggle movie.”

“He’s copying a movie for our date? He couldn’t even think of something original to do?” She was annoyed.

“Because going out to dinner Or a quidditch match is so original? Like most wizards take you to do? He’s trying to impress you by taking you somewhere muggle and romantic. Somewhere you’d like. Cut him some slack!”

“Okay you’re right. Sorry. I guess it just seems a little surreal that Draco Malfoy is taking me on a date. We could just sign the contracts, get married, and be done with it. I don’t know why he’s making such an effort.”

“Because he likes you! Which you know, so stop pretending you don’t.” Hermione stuck out her tongue at him.

“That’s what Daphne wanted to do, you know. She told me she had no illusions of love and that most pureblood girls are groomed for arranged marriages based on obedience and toleration for your husband. I wore her down eventually though.” He grinned.

“Yeah, I was surprised the way you both fell for each other. I feel like Draco and I are on the cusp of something. Either falling for each other or hating each other for the rest of our lives.”

“Aren’t you the optimist.” Harry rolled his eyes, “just give him a chance, I really think you’re well matched. I got to know him this last year, he’s been a great friend to me and I would have eventually set the two of you up anyways.”

“Thanks Harry.” They drank the rest of their coffees in silence until it was time for Hermione to get back to her internship. 

————

“So where is he taking you?” Ginny asked.

“I’m not sure. He said to wear casual attire.” Hermione tried on the blue top.

“Too fancy,” Ginny said looking through the clothes on Hermione’s bed.

“Apparently he’s copying some muggle movie he finds romantic. Harry’s words.” She pulled on the black tank top

“Not the right color.” Ginny threw her another tank top. “Which movie?”

“I’m not sure! If Draco finds it romantic, I’m sure I will though.” She pulled on the green top straightening it in the mirror.

“I really hate Slytherin colors. It feels like I’m trying to win him over by cheering for his team.”

“Says the lady who sleeps in his Quidditch jersey” Ginny rolled her eyes throwing her another tank top. “I guess you just want to be on his team in the bedroom.” She smiled mischievously at her.

Hermione snorted before she slid into the navy blue top. Stepping back to survey her outfit. “Well at least that way we both win” she winked.

“Perfect.” Ginny laughed, rushing over to charm her hair. “Well I’m not taking any chances tonight. I’m sleeping at Neville’s.”

“Ginny! You don’t need to do that. I’m going to talk to him tonight about slowing things down. Besides with the date starting this afternoon, I’m sure we’ll finish up after dinner. I can’t imagine our date continuing that late into the night. I want to get to know him slowly before we start anything more physical.”

“What’s the point? Honestly, you’re going to marry the guy, you’ll be required to have sex. Might as well get on with it.”

“Is that why you and Neville are shacking up?” She responded.

“Yes and no. Honestly, I genuinely like Neville. I have no doubt I will fall in love with him one day, but I’m still heartbroken from losing Harry and it feels better to drown my pain in multiple orgasms.” She gave a small smile.

“I’m sorry Ginny, I know this is hard for you. I’m glad you’re trying to move on and be happy. Neville will treat you right and it sounds like you’re compatible in the bedroom.” Hermione smiled back.

“You have no idea. I think it’s because he’s always tending to his plants.”

Hermione burst out laughing. “Did you just compare yourself to a plant?”

“Well, yes! I mean, you know, caring for a plant and a woman are similar. Finicky, disagreeable, lots of needs. Same difference in my book. He’s very talented in his greenhouse.” she grinned. “Now put on some makeup, your date will be here soon.” 

————

Draco picked her up at 3:00. He was wearing muggle jeans and a short sleeve grey polo. The color was striking against his skin and eyes. Hermione couldn’t help but swallow at the sight of him. She was a woman after all. It was a sin that any man should look this good. A tiny flutter in her stomach unnerved her.

“Draco, thank you so much for inviting me out.” She said as he handed her another book instead of the customary flowers. She grinned kissing his cheek as a thanks. That was darling, she thought.

“You look beautiful Hermione.” He held out his hand and led her to her door. “We’ll Be apparating today. I hope that’s okay. It’s such a nice day I thought we’d spend some time outside talking. Have you been to the London zoo?”

“The zoo?” She questioned trying to remember any muggle movies that started with a date at the zoo.

“Yes. I’ve never been, and I thought it would be a place you’d find comfortable.” He replied.

“That sounds lovely. I’ve never been either.”

He apparated them a block from the zoo where they could walk in inconspicuously.

The zoo turned out to be extremely lovely. They walked and talked about everything they’d been doing since the war. Careful to stay on neutral topics. He found out she was interning for a muggle therapist that was married to a wizard with two halfblood kids at Hogwarts.

Hermione wanted to create the first magical counseling office to deal with depression, anxiety, ptsd, etc. combining potions, and healing with classic muggle techniques. Draco was impressed and there seemed to be a big market for that type of service.

She found out that Draco was in charge of a large corporation that had their hands in everything, including a few muggle technology firms. One of them was based on cyber security. He also had a surprising number of hobbies.

“You like to cook?” She asked, shocked that Draco would get his hands dirty in the kitchen.

“Yes, the house elves taught me a little bit and then I took several muggle cooking classes. I’m friendly with the squib chef Gordon Ramsey and he’s taught me several things as well.”

Draco also liked to play the piano, dance, and paint believe it or not.

“After the war, I found myself struggling a bit. I didn’t know quite where I belonged or what I should be doing.” He said. “I started trying different muggle hobbies as a way to get outside my comfort zone and learn something about them. I learned a lot about myself in the process.”

Hermione stopped walking to look at him. She stared in his eyes and smiled at his vulnerability. He really was a different man than what she expected. He took her hand. They continued to walk around the zoo for another hour. The time was comfortable, enjoyable, and created a stirring in Hermione’s heart.

Draco was surprised at how easy she was to talk to. He couldn’t believe how enjoyable their time had been this afternoon, and he relished in the feel of her soft hand in his. He caught himself staring at her wild hair as it blew in the soft breeze, so untamable. He noticed the splattering of freckles that dotted her cheeks, so feminine. He laughed at the way she furrowed her brow when she was frustrated, so strong. She really was beautiful and unique. Draco could feel her start to muscle into his heart.

Once they were hungry, Draco apparated them to the next location for dinner. It was a small Italian place called “Tony’s”. Hermione was surprised he chose a muggle restaurant and again could not figure out which movie the man was impersonating. She was perplexed as he led her inside to the empty restaurant. The waiter led the couple out back to a patio. Turns out the man was not a waiter but the owner Tony himself. He and Draco were all smiles as they joked together, they seemed to go way back. How odd Hermione thought.

“Draco rented out the whole place for you tonight.” Tony told Hermione.

“Draco, she’s pretty special ehh? You take Tony’s advice and settle down with this one ehh” Tony smiled at Hermione. “Tonight Draco gets the best in the house!” He patted Hermione’s back as he turned to leave.

“Tony’s going to bring out a few of his specials for us tonight. I hope you don’t mind. The food here is really great.” Hermione smiled in answer to him, that sounded fine to her.

They sat at their private table drinking wine until chef Tony brought out his “especiale spaghetti, heavy on the meatballs, the best spaghetti in town” he said.

They started to eat and the spaghetti really was the best Hermione had eaten. The sauce was flavorful and the pasta was clearly made by hand.

Next she was surprised as chef Tony himself came out playing the accordion. Singing deeply in his baritone voice, the perfect distance away so that the music wasn’t overwhelming. Hermione was enjoying the music in the background humming along until she choked on her spaghetti.

“Oh my gods,” she said as a realization came over her.

“What?” Asked Draco. “Are you okay?” He patted her back and handed her her water. She took a gulp.

“The muggle movie! The romantic muggle movie you’re impersonating,”

He coughed looking embarrassed, “fucking Potter.”

In the background Tony sang “this is the night.”

Hermione started to giggle uncontrollably. She laughed through tears until she finally gained composure before bursting into laughter again.

“You’re copying The Lady and The Tramp, aren’t you?”

Draco turned red. “Well yes, if you must know. I’m a Disney fan.”

“A Disney fan!” She laughed again, using her napkin to dry the tears. This was too much. Much too much. “It’s just so adorable I’m not sure what to do with myself.”

He started laughing then through his embarrassment. Then he leaned over.

“So you’ve seen the movie then?” He asked.

“Of course Draco.” She smiled with genuine glee at him.

“Well then you know how this particular scene ends.” He leaned in closer, placing one half of a single spaghetti strand on her plate so that it connected the two plates.

She smiled at him before taking the spaghetti strand and placing it in her mouth as he did the same on the opposite end. They slowly nibbled their way towards each other until they were close to meeting in the middle for a kiss. Hermione broke away giggling uncontrollably again.

“I’m sorry Draco I just can’t do this,” she laughed and laughed. “You forgot to use your nose to push meatballs at me.” Then they were both laughing and holding each other’s hands leaning closer and closer together. He placed his thumb on her jaw and smiled into her as he stole a kiss. Much more smoothly. The rest of the dinner was spent in easy banter with Draco’s arm around the back of her chair as they talked into the night underneath the stars with the music in the background and his fingers playing with her hair. It was the perfect first date.


	8. Lucius and flying horses

Tuesday with Lucius:

“Miss Granger will…” she read the prenuptial agreement, “take the Malfoy name, live at the Manor, get married at the manor, quit her job, take refinement classes, defer to her husband for all judgment, attend 3 breakfasts, 3 lunches, and 3 dinners every week with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, found a charity and sit on the board, get her hair styled every week by Narcissa’s hair dresser, learn 4 hobbies befitting of a Malfoy, etc. etc.”

Hermione dropped the stack of papers to glare at Lucius. He was smiling the bastard. Then she looked at Draco, who looked extremely uncomfortable.

“Before I get started heavily editing this document,” she calmly stated, breathing deeply to control her temper, “Draco, this is what you want out of your wife?” She asked skeptically, challenging him.

Draco looked between Hermione and his father determining how to play this. If he said no, the fight with his parents would be unseemly. If he said yes, he would be pissing off his future wife.

He cleared his throat, “I wish for you to have a peaceful relationship with my parents, not all those items are important to me, but I think a compromise would go a long way.”

Such a Slytherin answer she sighed. “Mr. Malfoy, can I ask WHY some of these things are important to you? Is this all so you can look good in front of your friends? I’m a war hero for goodness sakes. I should think that would be good enough for you. Besides half your friends are going to have quite the new bloodlines entering theirs. I’m sure Mr. Greengrass will have much to talk about with you.” She laughed to herself at that.

“Of course Miss Granger, it’s simple enough, the Malfoy name gives you equal access to all your shared accounts and assets.”

“I don’t need any shared accounts or assets”

“We have one of the largest libraries in London. This would give you access.”

“I can’t access the books unless my name is Malfoy.”

“Correct.”

What a bastard.

“Granger-Malfoy?” She compromised.

“As long as the children are just Malfoy, I can concede” he responded with a smile.

“Fine.” She spat. “Next, I cannot live here. Surely you must realize this.”

“It is the way it has always been done. Tradition is important in this family. Not doing so would cause a significant rift with my wife”

She smirked. This point must be extremely important to Narcissa. Seems like the whole defer to your husband was a laugh. Narcissa had him by the balls.

“What would you be willing to give me, in return.” Hermione grinned at him. Draco put his head in his hands.

“What are your demands?” He sighed.

“Everything else gets taken off the list.” She replied.

“Miss Granger! That is unreasonable. You must found a charity, you must take those classes, the wedding has to be here.”

She huffed back at him, “I don’t have a problem with the charity. That seems worthwhile. I just don’t want these requirements on a contract. Why can’t we just discuss these things in a rational way, without forcing them through a document. I haven’t even thought about the wedding.” Her voice started to get higher.

“Because you are unreasonable. You would not take those classes willingly, you would not choose to spend time with my wife and I, you would never quit your job.”

“Of course I won’t quit my job! That will never even be discussed, as for the quality family time, maybe if YOU were nicer, I would spend time with you both and it would be HONEST, not a requirement! And the classes! What good could I possibly learn from the classes!”

“How not to shout at and insult your in laws perhaps,” Lucius responded.

She opened her mouth to respond, when his words sunk in. She buried her head in her hands for a moment.

“What do the classes cover, and how much time would I have to spend taking them?”

“They would cover manners, poise, hospitality, flower arranging, tea service, posture, dance, learning a musical instrument, make up, AND hair.” He eyed her head.

“My hair is NOT that bad!” She was exasperated by this man. “How many hours a week?”

“10 at the very least.” He responded.

“1” she countered.

“9” he replied.

“1” she said again.

“8” he growled.

“1” she smiled.

“5” he conceded.

“1” she stood up, her fists balled at her sides.

“Miss Granger, one hour, will NOT be enough for you to learn what you need to know before the wedding.”

“Fine. I concede. I will devote 2 hours a week to this farce, but no more than that. If it can’t be done in that time frame, then you obviously don’t have very good teachers, because I was known as the brightest witch of my age Mr. Malfoy, and I excel at learning!”

He sat back in his chair, thinking. “That will be acceptable.”

“You will take everything else off the list Mr. Malfoy. I will agree to these classes off the record. I will spend time with you and your wife as my schedule allows. As our relationship grows, hopefully I will want to spend more time with you both, but it will not be a requirement. If you insult me constantly and belittle me, I won’t be available to you. Relationships take time, and you have to make some sort of an effort with me as well. Send me the new draft, and I’ll sign it.” She stormed out of the room. Draco followed her.

“You were quiet,” She snarled at him.

“Getting involved only would have made that worse, now come, I want to show you something.” He pulled her by the hand until they were outside the manor. 

————

He walked her along the path for a few minutes until they reached the stables. The beautiful day calmed Hermione down, so did holding his hand she realized with a thoughtful smile.

“Do you ride?” He asked her smiling, raising both brows at her.

Cough, “um, yes, I mean I have before, a few times.” She responded, trying to move past what she was sure was an innuendo.

“I bet,” He chuckled, leading her into the stables. Hermione gasped. Inside the stables were three different breeds of winged horses.

The Abraxan Breed were the largest taking up most of the stables. She remembered The Beauxbaton champions entering Hogwarts with this breed. Next she knew to be the Aethonan breed, chestnut in color and much smaller. On the furthest side of the stables were the Granian breed, grey and extremely fast.

“Surely you don’t expect me to ride a winged horse Malfoy?”

“Back to Malfoy? Really?” She snorted at his response, “And the Aethonan breed is what we’ll be riding today. I normally ride a Granian, but I know you don’t like to fly, so we’ll go slow.”

“Can we stay on the ground? Also what I’m wearing isn’t appropriate for a ride.”

He looked her up and down as if he begged to differ but instead replied, “the stables have a changing area, complete with a shower, and clothes for riding. After the dark party, our house elves started stocking clothes for you in the house. You’d be surprised at how much stuff you actually have here already.” She noticed that he didn’t respond to the question about staying on the ground. She frowned as her nerves started to hit her.

He led her over to the grandiose changing room and bathroom. She noticed that the shower had no door, only a fancy shower head and a drain below. Then he showed her where her clothes were before he took a seat on the sofa facing her. A wide smile on his face.

“Am I going to let you watch me change?” She spoke to him flustered with wide eyes as a warmth pooled below her stomach.

“One could only hope,” he winked before standing up to exit the room, “besides, it’s not like I haven’t already seen everything,” she glared at him as he left.

The ride started out smoothly, the Aethonan She was riding seemed to like her and preened when she stroked her. The horse’s name was Columba after a star of course. The meaning was “the dove.”

Draco showed Hermione the property and she was truly startled at how vast the land was. She could get lost out here easily. The scenery was beautiful.

“I wanted to thank you for how you handled my father today,” Draco spoke, looking straight ahead, “I realize he’s not the easiest person to get a long with, but he really has changed. Albeit he still has a long way to go.”

Hermione looked back at him skeptically, “he does seem more at ease, at the very least,” she laughed,“and you’re welcome.” She smiled at Draco looking into his eyes now. They locked eyes for a few minutes, the silence was deep as they gazed. Their horses trotted together slowly on pace.

The twinkle that appeared in his eyes should have been telling, “do you trust me Hermione?”

“I think so…” she started to reply. When Draco spoke a word in Latin, “volat” to the horses.

Suddenly the horses sped up their trots and spread their wings. Of course, volat, means to fly.

They were in the air before she had time to object, she held on tightly as Columba soared through the air. Hermione’s eyes were closed but when she felt a peaceful floating she finally had the courage to open them. Columba was aptly named, for her flight was serene and graceful. Hermione looked at Draco with a small smile on her face.

“Do you like it?” He asked a boyish grin on his face. He wanted her to like it.

“Yes,” she replied truthfully, “it’s amazing.” Draco took her hand from the reins before he gave her a soft kiss to her knuckles.

“I’m glad,” he spoke. “The question is, can you keep up with me?” He challenged as he pulled his hand back to his horse and sped up through the air.

Hermione never one to back down from a challenge, spoke softly to her horse while giving her a pat, “citius” which meant faster.

Soon they were chasing each other all over the skies of Malfoy Manor, laughing and joking whenever one of them would catch one another. They flew for hours, basking in the sun as the rays warmed them. Draco descended at long last, Hermione followed. Hermione was windblown but extremely happy. What was it about this man that made her feel so light and carefree.

They ushered the horses back to their part of the stable. Hermione pet Columba wistfully, a sad sort of look in her eyes before she turned back to Draco.

“She’s yours you know.” He told her.

“What?”

“Columba, she’s yours. I got her for you.”

“You bought me a winged horse?”

“Hermione,” he started, thinking about what to say, “I will do everything in my power to make you happy. I thought you would like her, if you’d give her a chance. I’m pleased that I was right.”

Hermione walked over to Draco, brushing her hand along his face.

“I promise to give this a real chance Draco,” she said. He kissed her hand again.

“Good, now lets get changed. I’d quite like a shower.”

Hermione turned red again as she followed him to the changing room. “Um, I’ll just change and head home, you can owl me tomorrow.”

Suddenly the sofa hit the back of Hermione’s legs causing her to sit down. Her arms were locked to each side of her body.

“Draco!” She said shocked. “What are you doing?”

“Relax,” he spoke coming closer, “just say the word and I’ll let you out.” He unbuttoned the top button of his shirt gaging her reaction.

Hermione’s heart started to beat quickly.

“I’m not ready to have sex with you,” She blurt out.

“Who said anything about sex?” He replied raising one eyebrow. He started to walk over to the shower before turning to face her. She gulped.

He slowly unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. She felt her arms release but she made no movement to get up.

“Now that I know you’re not going anywhere,” he spoke softly, “I realized earlier when I said that I had seen your body, that you had yet to see mine.”

Warmth hit her again spreading over her navel and she clenched her thighs together. Oh Merlin! Her eyes were wide drinking him in. Yes please her inner voice purred.

He pulled his shirt off his body, leaving it on the floor. He was lean but muscular, obviously exercised, and pale blond hair caressed his skin. He turned on the shower, giving her a glance at his strong back. When he turned around, he had his hand on the button of his pants. He kicked off his shoes. Hermione gulped again. She wished she had a fan, as her body felt quite hot at the sight of him.

Then his socks came off, but she wasn’t looking at his feet. Who cares about feet? Not her! She stared into his eyes, pleading for him to take off his damn pants.

Then he released the button. The zipper took ages to come down. Hurry up Draco, she thought, an eager longing now.

He pulled his pants over his underwear, boxer briefs she noticed, until he was able to slip his pants off his body. She stared. Boxer briefs indeed. She thought, eying the outline of his erection. She swallowed.

Then his hands were in the band of his underwear. He slowly pulled them down, revealing more blond hair, and then… him.

He took off his underwear and stood before her. She surveyed him objectively, good length, good size, above average, check, check, check. Sexy as hell, check. He stepped back into the shower, the water cascading over his body. She wanted to lick off the droplets. She watched him as he showered. Cleaning his hair and rubbing the soap across his skin. He waved his hand and the sofa she was sitting on moved closer to the shower. He continued to wash. Every few minutes the sofa moved closer to the shower until finally she was close enough to feel the spray of the shower mist her skin. If she wanted to reach out and grab him she could.

Merlin, he was so hot. I will not have sex, I will not have sex, she repeated to herself as her hands moved of their own accord.

“Hermione,” he spoke, looking down at her, “we don’t have to do anything. You can leave, I just wanted you to see me and tease you a bit.” He looked like that is not all he wanted to do before he reached down and stroked himself, “but if you stay…” he paused, “I will be masturbating.”

Oh my goodness she blushed, watching his hand moving over his skin. The precum mixing with the water as it dripped over him. So close to her.

“I don’t want to have sex,” she spoke, “but… I do want to return the favor from the night of the dark party… if you want me to.” She bit her lip, nervously.

“You don’t owe me anything,” he replied, but he stopped stroking himself, hot lust in his eyes.

This time it was Hermione who waved her hand and the sofa moved closer to the shower. The water fell on her back as she leaned in towards him. Her white shirt was soon soaked and her mouth was right there. Her tongue reached out to taste him. He moaned. Slowly she licked him, swirling her tongue over the head of his dick before using her hands to pull him closer. She opened her mouth and sucked on the head. Draco moaned again taking his hands and tangling them into her wet hair. She sucked, and licked, and stroked him taking more and more of him into her mouth.

He was breathing harder now, pulling on her hair, keeping himself from thrusting into her sweet, soft, mouth. Again and again she sucked, deeper and deeper into her mouth she took him, pulling back before she gagged, and then taking him in again. He imagined it was her pussy, he reached down between them to caress her breast over her shirt. She moaned, arching up against him. He took the hem of her shirt, pulling back her head to look into her eyes, “is this okay?” He asked.

“Yes Draco,” she breathed and she helped rip off her shirt. She always loved when a man teased her there. She still wore her bra and Draco thumbed the outline of her nipple, as she took him back into her mouth, grabbing him with both of her hands to stroke him while she sucked. He was very close now. He pulled aside one cup of her bra, grabbing her. She hummed her approval against his dick. His fingers pulled at her, tweaking and rubbing until she was squeezing her thighs together, searching for friction. The warm water fell against her chest as he played with her. Merlin! Could she cum just from this? She removed one of her hands from him, unbuttoning her own pants so that she could reach below and rub her clit.

“Fuck Hermione!” Draco yelled, as he noticed what she was doing. “You’re so fucking hot.” He thrust into her mouth now, stifling it so it wouldn’t hurt her. She moved circles around her clit, imagining Draco touching her. The movements were clumsy now as they both sought relief, him trying to restrain himself as he moved in her mouth, and furiously tweaked her nipples. She, trying to get closer to him, leaning into each thrust while stroking her clit as fast as she could. The water pounded over their bodies.

“Hermione, I’m going to cum.” He moved to pull back, but she held him there with her mouth, wanting to taste all of him. Rubbing, circling, tapping her clit, so close.

Soon he moaned, squeezing her nipples hard, and she felt the warm liquid hit her throat. She swallowed. Almost, she thought, rubbing herself.

Draco grabbed her! Pulling her up onto the sofa, ripping off her pants, moving her panties aside and started fingering her. The water hit her face and neck and chest. She gasped out her pleasure, he could feel her walls tightening. He bit her neck, and she fell apart. “Yes Draco! Yes! I’m coming!” Her walls squeezed his fingers and she road out the waves against him. He pulled back, turning off the water, before pulling her on top of him on the couch. Breathing heavily together, him completely naked, and her dressed in her bra and panties.

“How many dates has it been?” He asked still catching his breath.

“What? Why? I don’t know.” She responded confused.

“Hermione, I can’t wait much longer to be with you.”

“Oh!” She realized what he was saying. “I’m not sure Draco. I want you too, you know. Obviously.” He wrapped his arms around her.

“We’ll have to meet in public then.” He sighed.

“Why?” She responded.

“Because otherwise I won’t be able to stop myself from ripping off all your clothes and fucking you for days.”

Oh.

Oh indeed.


	9. Theo

The next few weeks passed at a nice routine. Hermione had her internship 4 days a week, coffee in the mornings with Harry, lunch with Ginny once a week or Ron, then a date with Draco on the weekend. He had a big project at work and found himself bringing work home again. She didn’t mind. It gave her time to think, and regain some of the normalcy in her life. 

True to his word, Draco met her in public. He took her for dinner, or for a walk around the park, or to a museum. They both had a love for art, and it was a nice place to talk. 

Unfortunately she found some of the art sexy, and apparently he did as well. The heat between them escalated to the point where she almost used her wand to augamenti them both. The kisses were lasting longer too. Getting desperate as they pulled apart each night after their dates. At this rate, Hermione was quite sure sex was on the horizon. She wanted to do it. He wanted to do it. Ginny and Harry wanted them to do it. Something was holding her back, and she couldn’t figure out what her problem was. Perhaps it was because they were so busy. The wedding season was among them as the first round of dark party matches got ready to walk down the aisle. 

Another dark party recently happened and apparently there were a lot more matches, including Ron! But she didn’t know the witch yet. 

Hermione had met with Daphne a few times, and was beginning to like her well enough. Daphne told her that she would like Hermione to be in her wedding party as an honor to Harry and Hermione accepted. In a few weeks, Harry and her would be married. 

————

Hermione was running late as usual. She threw her hair up in a wild bun on top of her head, added mascara and a swipe of lipgloss. This would have to do, Merlin knows Harry had seen her look a lot worse. 

Daphne went to school with her, so hopefully Daphne’s expectations weren’t that high for Hermione to look put together. This whole lunch was Harry’s idea, a chance for some of the wedding party to get together and meet each other, and for a few friends that weren’t in the wedding party to co-mingle without all the animosity from being rivals at school. Hopefully paving the way for a smooth, stress free wedding. The idea was that everyone could put everything behind them in time for the engagement party, the bridal shower, bachelorette/bachelor parities, and the wedding itself. Seemed like a smart idea to Hermione. 

She assumed that’s why Draco was invited. She found herself smiling in the mirror. She wondered when she started looking forward to spending time with him. Their dates had been going well and now that they slowed things down physically she realized that she was really starting to like him. He was quite adorable and not at all as she expected. Everything was looking quite positive for their future marriage except for her relationship with his parents. That was a problem for another day though. Hermione looked at the luncheon invitation again: 

Please apparate directly into the tea room to discourage the press promptly at 11:00. 

She grabbed her bag and apparated.   
Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop.

The guests arrived promptly at 11:00, and it took Hermione a minute to take in her surroundings. She saw Harry first and smiled at him. Why did he look so guilty? Daphne was by his side at the table looking solemn. Then she saw Blaise grinning, and was that Percy Weasley on his arm? She gasped! Then she saw Ron, and smiled, when she noticed his date. Her mouth dropped.

“FUCK! Pansy?”

“Hello, Hermione.” 

They paused before they both burst out laughing and ran to hug one another. 

All eyes stared at them taking in the scene of two former adversaries hugging and smiling with delight. The silence was deafening. 

Draco looked at Pansy, then Ron sneering. Ron looked at Draco, turning red, then at Percy who looked back with a shameful expression before looking away awkwardly. Blaise looked at Draco, and then Ron, as if to apologize. Daphne looked at Harry as if to say what a horrible fucking idea this was, and Harry looked at everyone. Everyone started talking at once: 

“What the hell Hermione?” Draco asked?   
“When did you become friends with Pans? And Weasel? Are you matched with her?” 

Ron ignored him and turned to Percy, “what the bloody fuck Percy? You told mom you matched with a girl.” 

“I can explain,” said Percy

“Draco so good to see you, NOT.” Pansy directed a glare in his direction, still with her arm around Hermione protectively.

“Draco, I present to you my match from the ministry,” Blaise exclaimed proudly! Quite pleased with the whole situation.

Ron stepped forward to get answers or perhaps explain his own situation when Hermione gasped again. Her eyes wide with shock.

Theo. 

Theo and Luna. 

Theo was here, matched with Luna. Her heart plummeted.

Theo stared at her, burning her with his eyes. Her heart rate accelerated. 

Draco turned to gape at his old house mate before looking back at Hermione to judge her reaction. 

No wonder Harry looked so fucking guilty. Hermione started to panic. 

“Harry! WHAT DID YOU DO?” Hermione turned, shouting at her best friend, horrified. As everyone turned to look between her and Theo. 

“Hermione,” Theo spoke to her quietly, his voice pleading with her to look back at him. Hermione looked at Harry with tears in her eyes. Shaking her head. 

“Hermione, the least you can do is look at me. You owe me that. You owe me an explanation.” Theo’s voice started to rise as his emotions took over. 

“I… um… I don’t…” Hermione stammered, without turning, feeling an anxiety attack growing. Tears spilling out of the corners of her eyes. 

“I never would have imagined you’d be capable of being so cruel.” His voice rose again. He stood on the opposite side of the table leaning across it to close some of the distance., “HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?” He slammed his hand against the table, rattling the china.

“You left without a FUCKING word. I wrote you letters with no reply. I came to bloody England to find you and you put a fucking notice me not spell on yourself. You DESTROYED everything I had planned. All my happiness. OUR FUTURE! We should have been matched, we belong together, and you RUINED EVERYTHING! And now you’re with him. You’re such a… bitch” He finished the last word with a whisper. 

Draco snapped. 

He flipped over the table and charged Theo hitting him in the gut. Theo punched him in the face. Then they proceeded to beat the shit out of each other. Punch after punch, kick after kick, until they were wrestling on the floor of the nice restaurant. And everyone else was horrified. Hermione apparated home without a word.

When Draco heard the pop of apparation he stopped to look where Hermione went and promptly got his nose broken. He turned back to blacken Theo’s eye. Ron, stepped between them at last, pulling Draco up by his shirt. Breaking up the fight.

“ENOUGH!” He commanded. 

“Draco go!” and for once Draco listened to him apparating quickly, followed by Harry who gave Daphne a quick kiss on the cheek before he left. 

Theo was fuming, breathing heavily, bleeding, and unable to see out of one eye. 

“Theo,” Ron said, getting his attention, “I’ll tell you what you want to know.” 

Theo stopped, and turned to Ron, sitting up, “what?” His uninjured eye was wide with fearful desperation. 

“I’ll tell you why she left. Clean yourself up and meet me at my apartment,” he explained, giving Theo his address. “This has gone on long enough.” 

“Pansy, you should go see Hermione too, I’ll floo you tomorrow.” Ron kissed her hand goodbye. 

Luna turned to Theo, “I can fix your eye if you like?” She said warmly, not at all bothered by the events that transpired. 

“Thank you, I apologize.” He replied stiffly leaning into her wand to be healed. 

“That was fucking entertaining as hell,” said Blaise while leaning back in his chair with a crab puff in one hand and Percy’s hand in the other. 

“I’m still not exactly sure why I was invited to this,” said Percy. 

————

Hermione apparated into her apartment and immediately broke down into sobs on the ground.

“So How was the luncheon?” Ginny said frowning.

Hermione didn’t respond, she was clutching her knees and crying through panicked breaths. 

“Hermione!” Ginny rushed over once she realized her friend was having an anxiety attack. “What happened? Are you okay? Breathe!” She hugged her on the ground. Ginny held her for a few minutes as she sobbed hysterically patting her back and saying, “shhh” softly.

Pop. Pop. 

Draco and Harry entered the apartment and rushed over. 

“Hermione,” Draco said, “are you okay? Please talk to me.”

“What the hell happened to you?” Ginny questioned pointing at all the blood on Draco’s clothes. “Is your nose broken?” 

He ignored her, reaching over to help Hermione up. She snapped towards him.

“I AM SICK OF THIS!” She screamed, “this relationship is a complete sham. We HATED each other, your parents STILL hate me. I’m through bullshitting, pretending we could have something real. THIS ISN’T REAL! We are getting married tomorrow at the ministry, 9:00 a.m, and don’t you DARE bring your father.” She had her finger in his face and looked at him with fire in her eyes. “Now leave! And if you don’t show, I will have you thrown in Azkaban for breaking the marriage law.” She stormed away from him towards her room before turning back at Harry, “and YOU, are NOT invited,” she screamed as she slammed her door with a lock. 

Draco looked on, fear and disappointment in his eyes. 

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow Ginny,” he walked over to the floo, shouting, “Malfoy Manor!” In a troubled voice.

Pop.

In walked Pansy. 

“You’re quite the little prick, aren’t you?” She said to Harry. Before walking past him to Hermione’s door. 

Harry walked over too. “Alohomora.” Pansy said. 

“This has gone on long enough. Ginny! Get in here!” Harry bellowed. “Now Hermione, tell us what happened with Theo. We’re not leaving until you do.” He crossed his arms at her in defiance. 

Pansy sighed, exasperated at Harry before sitting on Hermione’s bed to watch the scene unfold. Ginny sat next to her, alarmed at Pansy’s presence in their home, but remained silent. She knew Hermione was about to explode. 

Then Harry and Hermione proceeded to get into one of the worst fights they’ve ever had in their entire friendship. 

“Don’t you dare tell me what to do Harry Potter! I can’t believe you would pull such a stunt. You KNEW I hadn’t talked to him in years, it doesn’t take a genius to figure out that I DIDN’T WANT TO SEE HIM! How dare you throw us together without warning me.” Her hair was sparking. She was pacing, her wand out, ready to hex. 

“I have NO idea about what happened between you both, but apparently Ron does! How is that fair Hermione? You’re like a sister to me! You know everything about my life but you don’t trust me enough to tell me this?” He got in her face and matched her tone.

“It’s NONE of your business! Ron was there for me when it happened, that’s the only reason he knows. You and Ginny were too busy being in love to see what kind of pain I was in.” Ginny raised one of her eyebrows in the background still keeping her mouth shut. 

“What kind of pain you were in? We were just trying to survive! All the pain! All the grief from the war. I was finally free, you have no idea what it’s like to shoulder THAT responsibility and be the cause of so much death!” He yelled.

“YES I DO! That’s bullshit, Harry! You weren’t the only one that was a part of that! Or did you forget the sacrifices I made for you! After the war I was numb, Ron was numb, we couldn’t be together. We felt nothing. We went through the motions and tried to be a couple, but there was NOTHING left. There was NOTHING between Ron and me anymore. We were both grieving everyone we lost. My own parents didn’t know who the hell I was. I had to leave. I couldn’t stay here and be in pain every moment of every single fucking day. Reliving my torture every single fucking day. So I traveled. I did whatever I wanted, and I STILL WASN’T FREE. I never thought I’d be free, feel anything but pain, and numbness forever! Not until I met him.” 

“Theo?”

“Yes! He changed everything Harry Potter! He didn’t expect anything of me, he didn’t exploit my intelligence, he didn’t want anything from me. He knew when I couldn’t stand the pain and held me until I dealt with it, he comforted me, he made my pain beautiful. He made me feel things, I’ve never felt before. He broke down all my walls, and rebuilt them brick by brick until I was beautiful and whole, and perfect. Our love was perfect. Everything was perfect.”

“Then what happened? Why did you leave, why did you break up with him, and why for the love of Merlin would you not give him a reason, I never thought you’d be that kind of person. To break some poor bastard’s heart without a word!” 

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! She hit him over and over and over again until she was crying in his arms. 

Pansy interrupted. “Potter, leave it, you weren’t there and you don’t understand. I only know part of why she left but she had a good reason. And I can guess the other part.” 

Hermione cried in Harry’s arms, “tell me what happened.” He said softly stroking her hair. She broke down further, crying, and gasping before she calmed down enough to speak. She started to pace, a wild haunting look in her eyes. 

“It started with our anniversary trip. We were celebrating 6 months of dating and he took me to the countryside to one of his Father’s summer homes. He had to finish up some paperwork for his father’s estates and left me for a few hours to meet with the solicitor, when I found the ring. I’d never been so happy and excited in my life. The man I loved, was going to propose. Finally, I could be happy! Everything was coming together and I couldn’t wait to see him that night, until I found the will.” 

“What did the will say?” He asked.

“It said that if he married a muggleborn, he would lose everything and even owe the Nott family estate millions of galleons.” 

“Hermione, we would have helped pay the fines, we have money from our order of Merlin’s AND the Potter vaults. Why didn’t you come to us?” 

“There was another part of the will Harry, it said that if… if… if he fathered a child... with a muggleborn, then a curse would kill him immediately upon the child’s birth. It was a blood will that his father created when Theo was just a young boy.” She said with a sad frown. 

“So that means?” He started to reply. 

“I was pregnant.” 

————

Ron pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey and two glasses. Theo sat on the couch an eager desperation in his eyes. 

“Look mate, I know we’ve never really met before, but I never agreed with how ‘Mione handled things with you. Before I tell you everything I know. What do you think happened?” 

Theo took the shot, and then took another.   
“I can only imagine two scenarios as to why she would leave. One, she found the ring, or two, she found the will.” 

Ron drank a glass. Running his hand through his hair dreading this revelation. 

“She found the ring. She found the will.” 

“Then what did it? Did she not want to marry me? I know it was fast but, I thought we were on the same page. We were so fucking happy! I never thought a ring would scare her off. Did she martyr herself so I wouldn’t lose money or owe money? I didn’t give a shit about the money. I had friends already willing to pay the fines. I told her in my letters that the money wasn’t an issue. I begged her to come back, to reconsider. I begged her to talk to me, to give me one more chance. Did she want biological kids that badly that she wouldn’t consider adopting with me? That seemed like something she would have loved to do! Why? Ron, why?” 

“Theo. She was pregnant.”


	10. Unlikely friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: brief mention of miscarriage

  
1.5 years after the war:

She ended up in Spain for a while after that steamy night with Charlie. They left on great terms and even shared the occasional letter while she traveled. Ginny was beside herself with amusement that Hermione had had a one night stand with her brother and wouldn’t stop teasing Hermione about the fact that Hermione only liked Weasley men. Joking that her sexual experience was 100% Weasley. Which was, in fact, true.

Hermione didn’t feel guilty about it, after all, every witch deserves to have a bit of a wild period, but she was starting to worry about herself. She was floundering. The travel only did so much to help her forget the war. She was restless and couldn’t stay in one place for too long. She constantly needed different distractions and the distractions she took up, weren’t always the most positive. She was at least that self aware.

She wasn’t the same, and she didn’t really know who she was anymore. Nothing brought her out of the loneliness that had taken over her. She made rash decisions without thinking things through. Gave into vices without being logical, partied with strangers, drank heavily, and acted foolish, living excessively for no reason.

Or else she went to the opposite extreme and isolated herself completely for weeks, not eating, not showering, not speaking to a soul, only reading book after book after book and drinking only coffee to sustain her. She alternated lifestyles so quickly, you’d think she had multiple personalities, but really she was just searching for something to make her happy again. Neither lifestyle satisfied her. When she acted free and partied she desperately wanted to be alone but when she was alone she wallowed in the fact that no one truly loved her or cared enough about her to be with her. Both choices left a deep longing that bore into her bones. An itch she couldn’t quite scratch. There wasn’t a chance of her trying to find a balance to it all. Logically she knew she needed to, but instead she kept making those same choices over and over again, making her miserable.

She was quite sure she was depressed and that only furthered her anxieties. The wizarding world didn’t have therapists and it wasn’t like she could seek out a muggle one. Honesty was a factor in healing she was quite sure. So she ignored it, and floundered, and self medicated, and binged on excess, before quickly depriving herself into her isolation. It was not healthy behavior, but a pattern she gave into for months. She didn’t even recognize herself as she acted and knew younger Hermione would kick her fucking arse, but she didn’t care and the apathy was maybe the worst part.

The celebrity only made it worse. She stopped writing Harry altogether. Frankly, she needed a break from him. From them. From everyone she knew. Wasn’t there anyone that didn’t care about her golden trio status and her part in the war. That kind of celebrity was everything she hated. No one ever saw her as just Hermione. Not that Hermione even knew who she was anymore.

Hermione lay on the beach in Valencia reading when a shadow crossed over her tan skin. She looked up towards the figure and was blinded by the sun. She stood up and took off her sunglasses.

“FUCK! Hermione?” The figure said leaning in to get a closer look.

Hermione blinked recognizing the figure at once.

“Hello Pansy.” 

————

  
1.5 years after the war:

Suffice it to say Pansy did NOT save her. If anything Pansy made the situation worse. The brunette Slytherin loved Hermione’s new apathetic wild side, laughing her arse off at every outlandish “UnHermione” thing she did.

The only positive thing Pansy seemed to bring to the table is that she would no longer let Hermione bury herself in isolation or wallow in her misery. Pansy completely ignored Hermione’s need to be alone.

The second sentence out of Pansy’s mouth had been, “You look like shite Granger.”

Pansy waved her wand over Hermione until she was clean, her hair looked great, and her book was thrown into the ocean.

“Hey!” Hermione protested.

“You’ve read it a million times anyway. Get over it.” Pansy pointed her wand at Hermione.

She surveyed Hermione with a deep calculating eye. “What in Merlin’s name am I going to do with you?”

So they started traveling together. Every morning Pansy would ask, “On a scale from 1- shite how are you?”

“8.5,” she’d reply, “8.5” every time. Turns out Pansy was suffering from her own shite and empathized with Hermione greatly. They didn’t mention the war, or Harry, or Pansy’s break up with Draco, or Hermione’s with Ron. Or parents of any kind. Instead they DID.

Every day was something different. Like Hermione, Pansy didn’t seem to want to stay still. They traveled all over Asia together learning to speak different languages and cook different cuisines, then Africa where they went on a month long safari and worked at an African elephant sanctuary to help rehabilitate elephants, then Australia. The day they observed Hermione’s parents from afar was the day Hermione replied “straight shite” to Pansy when Pansy asked, “On a scale from 1- shite, how are you?”

Pansy just hugged her and sat with her until Hermione portkeyed them to France, without another word, they moved on. The south of France was lovely, and Hermione needed to be there to replace memories of time spent with her parents.

“So a couple of my friends have a yacht they rented for the weekend, are you interested?”

“Sure, of course, but only if they have champagne,” Hermione grinned at Pansy.

“Theo practically lives off champagne. There will definitely be champagne,” she grinned.

“Theo? Theo Nott? From school?” Hermione asked.

“Yes.” Pansy replied, daring Hermione to make a biased comment about Slytherin.

“Oh! Okay. Sounds good, I’ve never really met him before.” She sounded thoughtful, “I look forward to it.”

————

Present day:

Hermione woke with what felt like a hangover. The events of yesterday playing over and over in her mind. She felt a sense of relief at her secret finally being revealed to her closest friends but a sense of panic at what the day held.

She had to swallow her pride to meet Draco at the ministry and convince him to postpone the wedding and to apologize to him. The truth was that she did see a future with Draco. He understood her and made her feel happy, but it was just a crush, a small crush that could be nurtured into love if ever she finally let Theo go.

She supposed she would have to meet with Theo as well, which was her worst nightmare come true. Not to mention explaining to Draco exactly what went on with Theo, reliving her break up, reliving the miscarriage, reliving the pain.

She sighed. “Might as well make a list to fix all my fuck ups” she mumbled quietly as she got out of bed. She still had an hour before she was to meet Draco.

My fuck up list:   
Apologize to Draco, explain Theo  
Talk to Theo- cry a million tears  
Yell at Harry some more  
Forgive Harry   
Move on and be happy with Draco

She bit the end of her quill thinking. Adding one more item to her list:

Figure out how to get along with my in laws

There. That was better. Nothing like a good list to ease some of her anxieties. She showered, throwing on a plain set of black robes, and headed to the floo.

“Ministry of Magic!” She shouted.

Draco was standing in the entrance wearing beautifully tailored dress robes the color of onyx. The color was harsh against his skin and when Hermione looked into his eyes she saw anger and pain peering out at her. Standing next to him was Narcissa, dressed in the palest pink, she looked refined and her expression was guarded.

“Draco,” Hermione said rushing towards him. “I’m so sorry,”

“The least you could do is dress up for our wedding day!” He snapped. She pulled him towards the edge of the room.

“I don’t want to get married today.” She said softly, her eyes pleading for forgiveness. “Can we just go somewhere to talk about this.”

“You know, your apology really means shite to me right now. You don’t want to get married, Fine! Tell me when the big day is and I’ll show up like a bloody whipped idiot.” He was almost shouting now.

A throat cleared. “Perhaps we should consider this another day, seeing as there is somewhat of an audience including the press, might I recommend Draco darling that you give Hermione her engagement ring and answer a few questions before going somewhere quieter to discuss this?” Narcissa spoke calmly, always the ever Slytherin, using her cunning to turn the situation around.

Draco looked furiously at his mother, “of course mother,” he roughly grabbed Hermione’s hand to face the press.

The next few moments consisted of brilliant acting Hermione thought. Draco smiled and romantically got down on one knee, she squealed and took the ring from him, he twirled her around in his arms. Her heart broke a little at the way THIS would be their proposal story. They answered a few questions for the Prophet, smiling at each other in between each question. Then he kissed her hand and flooed away as quickly as humanly possible.

 

————

  
“You’ll have to forgive Draco dear. He’s never taken rejection well.” Narcissa said looking at Hermione with an odd expression about her.

“It wasn’t rejection…” Hermione started before Narcissa cut her off.

“Dear, would you accompany me to brunch? There is much I wish to say to you.”

Hermione hesitated. Then remembering her list, “alright Mrs. Malfoy,” She said before following her out of the ministry.

They were seated at a very nice restaurant in a private corner, and after ordering coffees Narcissa spoke, “I’m very dear friends with the Parkinson’s. Did you know that?”

“Yes, Pansy mentioned it.” In reality Pansy had many expletives to say on the subject but she didn’t think that was going to win her any points to bring up.

“Ah, yes, well, as much as Pansy tried to run away from her family that year, they did keep quite close tabs on her. Did you know that dear?”

“Um, no, actually I didn’t know that her family contacted her at all during that time.”

“Oh no dear, they didn’t contact her, they kept tabs on her. Quite the difference, I assure you. I was surprised to learn of the closeness between the two of you… and Theodore.” Narcissa paused to survey her.

Hermione shifted in her chair and took a long drink of her coffee, trying to figure out how to respond.

“I don’t mean to pry Miss Granger. It really is none of my business. I’d rather share with you a story of my own, if you don’t mind.”

Hermione nodded.

“After I graduated Hogwarts, I was betrothed to Lucius. We had a typical pureblood courtship, and all I can say is that I was indifferent to him at the time.

Oh he was wealthy and attractive of course. Everything I was raised to believe mattered, but I didn’t quite feel affection towards him at the time. I was angry, truth be told, about the match.

I moved into Malfoy Manor, the summer before we were to be wed, it was vacant at the time and needed a complete overhaul to become my taste. I worked tirelessly with the manor’s elves to get it ready.

Lucius and his friends would come and go, and it became sort of a meeting place for the burgeoning Death Eaters, not that I was aware of that aspect at the time. My sister frequented, of course, as did the Lestrange brothers, and others. One particular man started coming by a lot. My dear, how much do you know about Professor Snape?”

She choked. Snape? Professor Snape? Was Narcissa about to tell a torrid tale of a romantic love affair with Professor Snape?

“Well, nothing really. He was sort of private, wasn’t he?”

Narcissa laughed then, and clutched her chest, with merriment in her eyes.

“Yes, Severus was quite a private man.”

She looked off in the restaurant for a moment before continuing, “ I can imagine you’re putting two and two together so I’ll cut to the chase, Severus and I had a beautiful two month affair in the manor.

He was tasked with brewing potions for The Dark Lord, and he needed a private brewing place, which the manor provided. Well, anyways, I won’t go into the details about what happened. I’ll just say this, I know what it’s like to be conflicted. I know what it’s like to be in love with one man, and marry another. To have no choice but to move forward with a plan not of your own volition. To settle for what you can have, and bury part of your heart forever.”

Hermione cleared her throat, “Mrs. Malfoy, if I may be frank, I do believe you have the parallels of our stories incorrect. While I don’t deny a past and love for Theo, and while I don’t deny there are some similarities to our situations, and perhaps that I will always love Theo, there is a very big difference between your story and mine.

I genuinely adore Draco. I see myself married to him, and I am happy, we’re a good match in fact. I just, never had any closure with Theo, and he’s extremely angry with me for what happened between us. I don’t know if I can move forward in my relationship with Draco until I deal with the mess from my past and my emotions that go along with it. Now I can tell Draco has put up a wall, he’s just as angry with me as well. I’m not sure if he’ll trust me enough to be okay with my relationship with Theo.” Hermione sighed into her hands, surprised at how easy it was to talk to Narcissa.

Narcissa smiled with genuine affection, “I am truly happy to hear you say that. And I have a plan. A plan for you to deal with Draco.”

She looked so angelic when she schemed thought Hermione. “I would be very grateful for your help Mrs. Malfoy.”

“Narcissa, please.”

“Alright, please call me Hermione.” 


	11. Dancing dragon

  
“Wait, you’re telling me that Narcissa and Snape had an affair?” Ginny gasped, “and she still married Lucius? What happened? Isn’t Snape, Draco’s godfather? Do you think Draco knows about their affair? Do you think Lucius does? Do you think Draco is really Snape’s baby?”

“Merlin Ginny! No I do not think Snape is really his father, are you kidding me? Draco looks almost identical to Lucius. I’m not sure about the rest of it, I admit I AM curious about it all. It’s like reading the first three chapters of a thrilling novel, before it gets ripped from your fingers. She didn’t want to go into details regarding the affair.”

“Pity, all that pureblood gossip. And now we’ll never know. Missed opportunity.”

“What exactly was I supposed to do? Pull out the mimosas and ask her to spill all her deepest darkest secrets? I may be an idiot at love but I’m not an idiot at life.”

“You are an idiot at love.” Ginny grinned at her.

“Yeah well, it’s all coming back to bite me in the arse now.”

“You should talk to Draco… and Theo, and Harry come to think of it.”

Hermione sighed nodding at her friend. “The question is which conversation is going to suck the least? Usually that would be Harry, but I’m still furious with him, and I’m sure he has a lot more questions, I don’t want to answer. Theo is definitely out, that conversation will only be heartbreaking, that leaves my darling Fiancé. That hates my guts.” She stared at her beautiful ring, with a sadness in her eyes.

“Doesn’t Narcissa have some sort of plan for you there?”

“Well yes, but her plan mostly involves me coming around the Manor a lot, forcing Draco to eventually confront me. Not really my style, even if it is cunning and probably would work. I’d just rather attempt to smooth things over myself first, and I’d like to avoid Lucius at all costs.”

“Angry fiancé it is! Why don’t you bring him a present? Like your body wrapped in lingerie.” Ginny winked.

“If we had had sex before that MAY have worked, however…”

“I can’t believe you still haven’t had sex with him. He’s like a painting, Hermione. A brilliant, sexy masterpiece.”

Hermione sighed, it was true of course, she could admit it. She wondered if things would be better if they already had sex, maybe they would trust each other more. She hated questioning every choice she made when it came to relationships.

“I guess I’ll get this over with.” She stepped into the floo. “Draco Malfoy’s flat” she spoke. 

————

Hermione stepped through the floo into Draco and Harry’s flat. He was sitting on the sofa when she walked in. As soon as Draco saw her he closed his book and stood up to leave.

“Draco wait!” She rushed towards him. “Please let me apologize. Let me explain.”

He turned towards her with a scowl. “Fine. Apologize. Explain.” He replied coldly.

“Okay.” She began, realizing this was not going to be easy. “Look I am sorry I tried to rush our marriage. I have really enjoyed getting to know you at our current pace, and I’ve enjoyed our dates. I like you! I really really like you. I never should have taken out my anger on you. I never should have given you that ultimatum. I’m sorry.”

He glared at her harder.

“I… I know you must be a little bit aware of my past with Theo. I’m sorry I didn’t explain things to you before. It’s just hard for me to talk about.”

He glared more, and crossed his arms.

“Well. Um. You could say something. Do you have questions? Um. What do you want to know. I’ll tell you.”

He raised his eyebrow. “Do you still love him?”

“That’s not fair Draco, it’s not that simple.” Hermione replied getting more flustered.

“I see.” Draco responded and turned away from her.

“Draco wait! Please we need to talk about this.”

“You’ve told me all I need to hear. I need some time Hermione.”

He slammed his door and Hermione dropped to the ground in tears. After a few moments she wiped her face, told herself to suck it up and stop being such a weak woman, with her shoulders back she stepped back into the floo. It was time to take Narcissa up on her plan. 

————

Hermione surveyed her fuck up list again. She sighed. So far she had accomplished nothing on the list, except maybe getting along with Narcissa. But Lucius was still a big fat NOPE! So she couldn’t even check that one off her list.

She toyed with the idea of crossing it off and adding Lucius in there separately but that seemed counterproductive just to feel like she accomplished something. So she left her list alone. Luckily she had her internship to distract her. She was between patients at the moment so she wasn’t entirely able to take her mind off of things but it was better than nothing.

Unfortunately the muggle therapist she was working with was entirely too perceptive. She tried to “shrink speak,” Hermione three times already today and it wasn’t even noon. Even worse she was brooding over the invitation she received this morning at breakfast.

“You are cordially invited to the engagement party of Daphne Greengrass and Harry Potter to be held at the Greengrass Estates.”

The party was this weekend. She really really didn’t want to go. Everyone she was avoiding would be there. It was sure to be a shit show of tension and anxiety. She was planning on going to the Manor today after work for some of her “lessons” as per Lucius’ prenuptial agreement and Narcissa’s evil plotting. So she assumed she would see Draco this evening. She hoped she would see Draco this evening. The truth was she missed him. Even though she still loved Theo, she missed Draco, and it was Draco that was causing an aching in her heart.

She was also planning on stopping by Harry’s afterwards to vent some of her stress and hopefully get back on track with him. The bastard hadn’t even owled her all week. She supposed he was still upset with her too. 

————

Harry and Ron were sitting in the living room of Harry’s flat playing Nintendo. Draco thought it was weird.

“Still moping?” Harry asked as Ron laughed.

“I am NOT moping. I’ve just been reading in my room for your information, not playing some silly little muggle game.”

“I would think you would have forgiven her by now. I could have told you she wouldn’t go through with a courthouse wedding at the ministry and don’t you dare mock Mario.” Harry said.

“Not that it’s ANY of your business but I’m not moping about that.”

“Oh the Theo thing.” He responded. Ron pointedly looked away.

“Yeah. Why don’t you tell me about that Weasel. Since you know everything.”

“Look mate, you don’t need to jump down my throat. I may not hate you anymore, but my loyalty is definitely to Hermione over you.”

“That’s why you blabbed to Theo huh? Some loyalty.”

“First off, the bloody bastard was a wreck, he deserved to know and Mione’s been a bitch to keep it from him, second of all it doesn’t concern you so you need to talk to your bloody fiancé if you want information.”

“Merlin you and Pansy deserve each other. How would Hermione feel if she knew you called her a bitch?”

“Blackmail? Really? Well considering, I’ve called her a bitch several times when it comes to what she did, it wouldn’t be news to her. She’s normally not like this. We fought about it for months when it happened. I had to practically force her to leave my flat when it had been 3 months, 3 months of that fucking terrible song. Tough love you know.”

“Okay. Seriously, what the fuck happened? What song? Potter?”

“Oh no! I happen to have it on good authority she tried to talk to you about this. You’re on your own mate, and I’m not sure what song he’s talking about.”

“How do you know she tried to talk to me?” Draco glared.

“Ginny asked me if Hermione and I made up and asked if you got your head out of your arse long enough to listen to her”

“Talking to your ex girlfriend Potter? Would Daphne approve?”

“Well she was there so, I’m assuming it was fine.”

“Whatever! I don’t need to listen to either one of you. She made the mistake, I’ve been nothing but a joy to her.”

“Yes, Draco Malfoy, the epitome of the perfect boyfriend.”

“I HAVE been a perfect boyfriend for your information. You both are wankers. Aren’t you in some big fight with her anyways.”

“Hermione and I are just playing a little game of chicken. It’s no concern of yours. Just talk to your fiancé. Let. Her. Talk. To. You!!!!” Harry bellowed, throwing an apple at him. He caught it and took a bite.

“I’m not even going to pretend to know what that means. I’ll be at the manor, hopefully you two idiots won’t be here when I get back.”

 

————

Draco walked into the Manor and found a crowd. Oh no! He recognized that hag. Madame Baile. He turned to leave quickly but he was spotted.

“Draco darling. So glad you are here. Your betrothed is here for some of her lessons that your father set up. Do be a dear and help her with her dance lessons. A lady must always have a partner you know.” Narcissa beamed.

His mother was a meddlesome bother sometimes. Lucius was sitting in his chair with that fucking loony grin on his face, watching the scene like a television. Maybe he should get him a television or a fucking hobby, something to keep him occupied and OUT of his life.

“Ahhhhh Draco! My white dancing dragon! You tango like sex. It is quite obscene no?”

Lucius turned his laugh into a cough as Narcissa glared at him.

“Madame, I’m never quite sure if you’re giving me a compliment or an insult,” he bowed and kissed her hand.

“A pity. If only I were 50 years younger.” She let her hand linger before Draco stepped back uncomfortably. He chanced a glance at Hermione, whose hair was sparking with fury. Well. Maybe this would be entertaining after all. And damn if she didn’t look good in that dress. 

————

Hermione looked good. She made sure of that. If she was going to get him to talk to her, she had to pull out all the stops. She wore Ginny’s naked dress that she charmed to be Slytherin green, she wore nothing underneath.

She was making a statement. This was not subtle. She was wearing his house colors, she wasn’t wearing any knickers, no bra, she would dance with him and have his hands on her, and he would KNOW she was bare underneath this dress. She would make sure that he knew.

She wore her hair in soft curls. She put on the freaking mascara. She ignored her subtle gloss, and wore the burgundy lipstick. This was powerful, seductive Hermione. This was a: remember all our chemistry, remember all our heat, remember all our lust outfit. And she saw him sneak a glance. She SAW his jaw subtlety drop before he regained composure. Hermione point 1. She thought as she followed that terrible women into the smaller ballroom. 

————

  
“Today, I need to evaluate your bride” Madame Baile spoke as she shifted her glasses down on the chain to eye Hermione over the lenses.

“I need to see your chemistry. She is dressed to dance my white dragon! You waltz!” She snapped her fingers and the music started playing in the background. Draco reluctantly turned toward her. Damn that dress, he thought. He was unable to keep his treacherous eyes from looking her up and down. She was good. She was real good. Using her body to torment him into speaking to her. Well it wouldn’t work.

He bowed and held out his arms. She approached him confidently. Normal Hermione would be nervous and flustered at the idea of dancing with him. He knew she had something to prove tonight.

He took her into his arms with the grace of a jungle cat. Draco was an amazing dancer, he was great at everything of course, but dancing was something he had a passion for. They twirled around the room with surprising ease, carefully 12 inches apart and without making eye contact.

“Ah Hermione,” the music stopped with her snap. Draco immediately dropped arms and stepped back. Madame gave him a look over her glasses and tutted.

“I’ll deal with you in a minute dragon. Hermione, your form is pitiful. You look the part, and you seemed to have practiced, perhaps a long time ago, but it isn’t believable when you dance. You must want the dragon! You must yearn for the dragon. I don’t feel your longing. And Dragon,” she turned towards Draco, “why have you not bedded your bride? Hmm?”

Hermione choked and turned red immediately.

“Madame,” Draco replied carefully, “I am but a pureblood with old fashioned ideals. We are waiting for marriage.”

“That’s horseshit” Hermione mumbled under her laughter. Madame Baile tutted again.

“Dragon. You will not be able to dance properly with your bride until you have intimacy. This is a very big problem. A disaster. You must learn to trust each other. You must tango! Dance!” With a snap the tango played.

Draco approached Hermione again. This time he grabbed her and pulled her close to him. Their faces mere inches as he put his hand on her waist. He swallowed hard when he felt no line underneath the dress. His hand dropped a few inches, groping to feel the line of her underwear. He found no such line. He moved his hand to the small of her back, just above her arse, no lines. He swallowed again.

“I don’t know what you’re looking for, but I assure you, you won’t find it,” Hermione said softly into his ear. Damn she was good and he spun her around the dance floor.


	12. More information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mention of miscarriage

The tango had been… interesting to say the least. Draco truly was sex when he tangoed and Hermione was on board. She pressed her hips toward him with each turn, she gripped his hand tightly, she locked her eyes into his with each spin. He resisted her at every chance. Except the last 5 minutes. The last 5 minutes were foreplay as far as she was concerned.

When they pulled away, Madame Baile had deemed them sufficient for the day. She had given them homework of course to dance every day, which Hermione knew would never happen, but she agreed none the less. Draco tried to escape, but Narcissa was quicker.

“Draco, darling. I don’t believe Hermione has had the chance to spend much time with Columba. A winged horse as majestic as that will start to pine for its companion. Do escort her to the stables dear.” Narcissa kissed his cheek after giving her subtle order.

“Of course mother, right this way Miss Granger.”

Hermione scoffed. That was rich coming from the man that felt up her bum while they were dancing. Surely that deserves a first name address.

The night was breezy and Draco reluctantly cast a warming charm on them while they walked. He very pointedly did not look in her direction. He didn’t want to fight with her, especially not when she was wearing that, and not wearing anything else.

“Draco, are you going to ignore me the rest of the night?” Hermione brazenly asked.

“I’m trying to,” Draco responded without looking at her.

“Are you succeeding?” She stopped on the path underneath a willow tree.

“Hermione, I told you I needed time. You can’t force me to get over this. You love someone else.” He crossed his arms.

“Draco, we really need to talk about Theo but I won’t force it on you. All I can say is that Theo is my past, and you are my future. I want a future with you. Can’t you see that.”

“If the marriage law wasn’t in place, you’d be with him.”

“No. I wouldn’t be with Theo, I wasn’t with him the past 4 years. I’m yours to take Draco, you’re just too stubborn to take me.”

“You don’t think I want to take you?” He uncrossed his arms and shouted at her “how can I take you, when you belong to someone else. How can I make love to you and know that your heart is with someone else? How can I fall for you when I KNOW it’s not me you want?” His face was pained as he looked at her.

“I can’t do this Hermione! The rest of our lives I will never believe that you’re mine.”

“I HAD A MISCARRIAGE YOU AWFUL SOD!” Hermione was bawling now. But she was resigned. She choked back her tears and carried on.

“We went on holiday, he was going to propose, and I was going to say yes. I found out I was pregnant earlier in the week. One drunken night we forgot the potion, but I was thrilled. I thought he would be too. Everything was falling into place and my life was going to be perfect. Then I found the will.”

“Ahh, Theo’s father was quite the Bastard wasn’t he. What did he say, marry a muggleborn and no more money?”

“It was a blood will.”

“What?” Draco was shocked, “not even Lucius would have done that! Not that mother would have ever let him, but I guess Theo didn’t have a mother to look after his interests like that.”

“No he didn’t. Well, I freaked out. I paced around the estate for hours trying to figure out what to do. I had a few panic attacks. Theo sent me an owl saying that the paperwork was taking a lot longer than normal and that he would have to take a portkey in the morning. I took it as a sign. I packed my bags and I left. I apparated into town, it was raining. I was stupid, and it was all my fault. I wasn’t looking where I was going, and all I remember is seeing the motorcycle headlights before it crashed into me.” She paused.

“Hermione,” Draco said with more softness in his voice. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“No it was, you don’t understand! I was selfish. I wanted Theo more than I wanted the baby. I was punished for thinking that way. I never could have gone through with an abortive potion, but the fates took the baby anyways.”

Draco was stunned into silence.

“I woke up in a muggle hospital, 3 broken ribs, broken leg, shattered right arm. I wouldn’t tell them my name, and I wouldn’t go to St. Mungos. They tried to save the baby but, the trauma was too much. I was only 6 weeks along, but I realized afterwards how much I loved it. The baby.”

“Why didn’t you go back to Theo afterwards and tell him everything. Marry him, adopt with him.”

“The accident broke what Theo and I had. I thought I wanted Theo more than the baby, but I didn’t. I blamed Theo for the curse, and I blamed him for not telling me about the will. I would have been more careful if I would have known the true consequences.

I can’t forgive him for not telling me about the will. I’ll never forgive him for that. That’s why I didn’t go back to him. I was selfish the way I ended things, I was a bitch that didn’t give him an explanation, but I couldn’t face him. I still loved him, but I also hated him. I hated myself. Everything I ever wanted was within my grasp and it shattered just like my arm in the crash.

I went to Ron’s flat and stayed for months. I didn’t tell anyone I was home. I wouldn’t talk to him and I forbade him from telling anyone I was home. I made him make a wizard’s oath. I just mourned the baby, and Theo, over and over again for months.”

Draco closed the distance and engulfed her in a hug. But because Draco couldn’t help himself he asked her, “what song did you play?”

“What?” Hermione asked through her tears.

“What song did you play for three months that Ron hated so much?”

Hermione laughed at him, breaking up the tension. “Oh Merlin, poor Ron. He put up with a lot during that time. The song was: Killing me softly by Fugees.”

“Oh.” Said Draco. “Good song.” 

————

By the time Hermione got back to her flat, Harry was waiting for her. He took one look at her smudged makeup, wild hair, and her naked dress before declaring, “I can see this is a bad time. I’ll come back later.”

“Harry James Potter, you will do no such thing. Sit on the couch and I’ll be back in a minute. I’m just going to clean myself up.”

Harry sat on the couch. He planned on making her beg for forgiveness for trusting Ron over him, he planned on a little groveling, maybe a bit of begging, but all that went out the window now.

She changed into Draco’s jersey and some warm yoga pants before washing her face and returning to the living room.

“I take the jersey as a good sign.” Harry said as he pulled her into a hug.

“Yes, we finally talked. I told him about Theo.”

“Good Hermione. I hope you both can move past this now and figure out your relationship. Was the dress for seduction or revenge?”

“Seduction of course.”

“Oh. Bollocks, please tell me you didn’t have angry sex for your first time together.”

Hermione laughed, “of course not. He’s just a poor itty bitty pureblood with old fashioned ideals. We’re waiting until marriage.”

“Really?” Harry asked, shocked.

“No, that’s just what he told our dance instructor Madame inappropriate.”

“Ahh. The lessons. How goes it at torture Manor?”

“Harry! That is not funny.” She smacked him before pulling out of their hug, “It wasn’t that bad, but I was hell bent on getting Draco to talk to me so I didn’t pay much mind to Lord Malfoy.”

“Another issue for another day. So how awkward are you going to be at the engagement party? Do I need to bring some valium?”

“Tut tut, self medicating is not the answer. I’m not sure, I will be attending with Draco at least.” She said with relief.

“I don’t know how to face Theo again. It doesn’t seem fair to ignore him anymore, especially after Ron opened his big fat mouth.”

“Don’t pretend you’re not grateful to Ron for dropping that bomb on Theo. Now you can have a conversation with him without having to reveal that fact.”

“You’re probably right. I should floo Ron back. He really did do me a favor.”

“I’m sorry I orchestrated that brunch from hell.”

“It’s okay, I thought it was a great idea at the time, I just should have checked the guest list first. I’m sorry I confided everything to Ron and left you in the dark for years. I would have been furious if you did that to me.”

“It’s okay. I love you ‘Mione.”

“Love you too Potter.” 

————

  
“I have an idea for you, but you’re not going to like it.” Ginny told her on the couch that Friday before the engagement party.

“What’s your idea?” Hermine responded skeptically.

“Well you need to clear the air with Theo, or rather you think you owe him that much, but you can’t bare to be in the same room with him right?”

“Yes, that pretty much covers it.” Hermione agreed with a sad frown.

“So why don’t you give him the memories and your journal from that year.”

“So he can view them in a pensive?”

“Yes. It would give him all the information, you think he has a right to, and it would keep you from having to go through the emotional trauma of reliving it.”

“That is a terrible idea. He shouldn’t be required to go through all my painful memories, just because I’m too much of a scaredy cat to face him.”

“Hermione. I know you, you’re not ready to have these frank conversations with him. He needs to know now though, before he marries Luna. You need to do this for Luna at the very least. Have you even spoken to her since she was matched with him?”

“No. I have not.”

“Of course not, because you can’t handle it right now. All this stress is too much for you. Give him the memories and the journal. I really think it’s the best way.”

“Merlin, you’re right. It does seem like a sensible thing to do.”

“You need to give him the memories and journal in person. Tonight, before you change your mind. You’ll never get through the party and all the events coming up if you don’t.”

“Fine. Please come with me.”

“Oh no! I don’t want any part of that. Not my domain, too emotionally heavy for me.”

“Ginny! It was your idea! I can’t go alone. Please.”

“Fine, but I am sitting by the floo and making a break for it as soon as possible.”

Hermione gathered a vial and started to think, pulling out memories as she thought of something relevant. Then she went to fetch her journal. She used her wand to copy the book and placed it on her bed.

“Okay, I’m ready, let’s do this before I change my mind.” 

————

Theo was sitting on his chaise lounge when they arrived. Immediately they locked eyes.

“Hermione? What are you doing here? Why did you bring Ginny?”

“I… I… couldn’t face you alone.” He stood up to come closer and she put her hand out stopping him. “Look, I’m really not ready to see you, but I can’t put this off any longer.” She put her vial and journal down on the coffee table.

“Here are my memories from our time together, and my journal. I hope this can offer some closure to you. I’m really sorry Theo.” She burst into tears and raced to the floo, calling out for her flat. Leaving a gaping Ginny and a devastated Theo in her wake.

“Ginny,” Theo said approaching her. “Is this the only way?”

“Yes Theo, this is the only way,” Ginny said sadly as she stepped back in the floo following her friend.


	13. The first 3 memories

Memory #1: 2 years after the war:

The first day on the yacht started out as one may expect, She and Pansy had finished one bottle of champagne before all the hellos were even said. The air was breezy and she felt a lightness that so differed from the feeling that permeated her heart since the war. She greeted the other guests and some she knew of or had heard about from her time at Hogwarts. It was a friendly feeling. She felt optimistic about the day.

That’s when she saw him. He was looking out at the water like he was alone before he looked up at her. The intensity behind his eyes was a surprise and she looked back, a question in her eyes as a response.

He was quite tall, dark hair, very thin, but there was something intriguing about him. Perhaps it was his eyes, light in color, too light to hold all that darkness that permeated out from him. She could feel his energy immediately. It gave her goosebumps and activated her flight or fright mentality.

She was frozen a few feet from him, unable to move, unable to break the gaze of his burning, questioning eyes. He did nothing. He just stared at her. He didn’t look her up or down, he didn’t smile, he just stared. Unrelenting.

His eyes bore into her down to her soul and she knew in that moment that he saw all of her. Everything she kept hidden, all her fears and pain, even her desires. He saw it and she saw it mirrored back into him. She thought she was going to faint, or throw up, or kiss him passionately, maybe she would do all three.

“Hermione! Come here! You have to help me finish this bottle of champagne! I have a surprise for you!” Pansy was giggly when she drank champagne, which was the opposite of how she normally was. Hermione slowly pulled her eyes away from Theo and followed Pansy over to the area the rest of the people had congregated. She felt those eyes on her back as she walked away.

“So you and Theo looked tense over there. What happened before I walked up?” Pansy linked her arm with Hermione’s and spoke in a whisper.

“Nothing,” she whispered back, “we didn’t even speak to each other. He’s intense, yeah? What’s his story.”

“Oh Hermione, you have no idea. He is a brooding little thestal of darkness. Astoria Greengrass dumped all over his heart last year. She thought she had a chance to get with Draco after I broke up with him and she decided to use Theo to get to him. It didn’t work, but it was a cunning bitch of a plan, I’ll give her that. Why? Are you interested in him?” Pansy smiled.

“Well, no. Yes. I don’t know. Let’s say I’m intrigued by him. I feel like he knows all my secrets.”

Pansy laughed at that. “He has what you might call emotional intelligence. He can read people quite well. That’s why we’ve always been friends. His candidness spoke to me in a viper pit surrounded by half truths. He’s complex. You’d get along swimmingly.”

“What’s your surprise? More champagne?” Hermione changed the subject.

“Oh no! You are in for a treat.” Pansy downed the rest of her champagne and walked over to a group of people. A few older Slytherin’s were next to her, people she only vaguely recognized. Then Theo walked over, finishing his drink and setting it on the table. He still stared at her. He waved his wand and picked up a guitar. Music? She questioned? Pansy now had what looked like a microphone, and there was a drummer, and what looked to be a bass guitar player.

“What few of you don’t know,” began Pansy, mostly addressing Hermione, “is that there is a long standing tradition in Slytherin to learn an instrument. I myself could never manage more than singing but several of my housemates became quite good. Especially Theo over here, who can play everything.”

The music went on for hours and Hermione enjoyed every moment of it. Pansy had a beautiful haunting voice and Hermine thought she could have a successful career as a singer. They didn’t seem to favor any genre and she was surprised by their performance. Especially Theo’s. He watched her the entire time he played. She alternated between watching his eyes and watching his hands. Merlin, he played that guitar well. Each time his fingers strung a chord, a jolt went to Hermione’s heart. When the band wrapped up, Hermione tackled Pansy in a hug.

“You were brilliant! How did I never know you could sing like that. I’ve never heard of anything like that in Slytherin.”

“Yeah well, it wasn’t something we broadcasted. Our year in particular had the best musicians. Mainly because of Theo. He is musically gifted. He taught Draco to play the piano and guitar, he taught Blaise to play the drums. Daphne and I to sing and write music. Crabbe and Goyle even learned to play believe it or not! Those idiots had an ear for jazz.”

Hermione burst out laughing. “I will never believe that for as long as I live.”

“It’s true! It was quite poetic in fact, the most hated, supposedly cold house, created soulful touching music. It was my favorite thing about being a Slytherin. Sometimes I sing at open mic nights at muggle bars, but it’s not the same. Not quite the same magic we had, all playing together.”

“Wow, Pansy, I had no idea. That’s amazing. We didn’t do anything like that in Gryffindor.”

Now it was Pansy’s turn to laugh. “I would be shocked if any Gryffindors had a creative bone in their bodies, mostly athletes from what I’ve determined. Now Ravenclaws, on the other hand, they were creative.

Did you know Luna created magical musical theatre in her year? They held the performances quarterly from what I was told. I think they also created quite a bit of art. Their pursuit of creative knowledge was enlightening.”

“How did you know about that?” Hermione asked.

“Tracy Davis dated a Ravenclaw during our 4th year. Apparently he was gifted with watercolor and charcoal portraits, amongst other things.”

“Wow, I cant wait to ask Luna about this. What insane people joined a play created by Luna?”

“I think it was sort of a joke at first until the later years. She was misunderstood for a while before she grew on her house. I think by 7th everyone enjoyed the performances and even participated. Something to take their minds off everything going on in the war and in our school.”

“Amazing.” Hermione said again. “What about the Hufflepuffs?”

“Culinary geniuses,” Pansy replied.

“I believe that,” Hermione said thoughtfully.

The rest of the day was spent drinking and eating and lounging in the sun. Hermione was seriously considering buying her own yacht by the time nighttime came. She hadn’t yet talked to Theo but throughout the day she could feel him staring.

They locked eyes often and she could not look away when it happened. She was anxious to speak to him but she couldn’t quite make the first move. Maybe he wasn’t interested in her that way. Maybe he was angry she was on his yacht. Maybe he didn’t speak to her because he didn’t want her here. The maybes were killing her. Maybe he was intrigued by her. Maybe he felt her look into his soul, maybe he wanted to make love to her on the deck underneath the stars. These were questions she needed answers to.

Around midnight was when it all changed. 

————

Memory #2: 2 years after the war, midnight on the yacht:

Hermione was seated on a chair facing the ocean. She watched the waves crash against the boat under the moonlight and felt the cool sea breeze blow her hair until it was wild. She drank fire whiskey now, which she seldom had a taste for.

She was too frustrated for more champagne, besides nighttime was made for dark amber liquor and ales. She could hear the laughter inside from the few people still awake. She was just starting to wonder if Theo was one of the laughing guests inside when someone sat in the chair next to her.

She knew it was him. She kept looking at the waves, wracking her brain for some sort of opener to talk to him, willing herself to turn her head and look at his face when he spoke.

“Hermione.” She gasped and slowly turned her head towards him. She couldn’t believe after 18 hours he was finally speaking to her. She locked eyes with him. His expression was unreadable.

“Theo.” She said. Her heart was pounding in her chest, wondering what on earth he was going to say next. He didn’t say anything at all. Instead he leaned back in his chair and looked out into the waves. She was baffled. What in Merlin’s name was the point of that? So she leaned back in her chair and followed his gaze out to the sea. 

————

Memory #3: 2 years after the war, the next morning on the yacht:

At some point she must have fallen asleep or passed out which was more likely considering the amount she drank the day before when she chanced a glance to the seat next to her it was empty. She sighed sitting up. Curiously she looked down at her lap, a warm blanket covered her legs. Hmmm, she thought. Perhaps Theo was interested after all. She wrapped it around herself and smirked when she thought about him.

She stretched. What she needed was a shower, a hangover potion, and something to eat. She made her way inside to the bathroom. When she went for the door knob, the door swung back towards her. She stepped back as a hard body knocked her over, catching her before she hit the ground.

It was him. Of course it was him. He was in a towel, laying on top of her. He was staring at her again. Of course he was staring. Merlin the staring. It was then she felt something else. Something else pressed up against her thigh and growing hard. She gasped again, looking down at his towel covering… he pulled her up quickly. Clearing his throat, but not releasing her, she still felt him against her leg. She moved her arms up around his waist. Taking a chance. Her heart was pounding.

He stepped back and released her. She could feel the embarrassed tears coming to her eyes and she ran out of the room. Damn it all to hell why was she stuck on a boat! There was no where to run to. Everyone would be up soon. So she went back to the chair she deserted earlier and pulled the blanket over her head. She didn’t acknowledge when he sat down next to her again. Although she assumed he was now dressed. What a shame.

“Hermione.” She gasped again. Damnit why did one word from this man make her feel this way. Did he even know how to talk? This was infuriating, she was going to give him a piece of her mind. Hermione Granger didn’t play these games. She whipped off the blanket and glared up at him. Before she could say anything he spoke.

“Look, I want to apologize for a few moments ago. I wasn’t expecting you, and it took me by surprise.”

She stared at him blankly, “did you really just say a whole sentence to me?” She cringed. That was out loud.

“I have many things to say to you.” He replied evenly.

“You do?”

“Yes.”

“Then why haven’t you said anything to me for a day and a half!” She was so frustrated by this man.

“Because,” He began, mulling over his words. He took her hand. She looked down at their hands, shocked that he initiated such intimacy. His hand felt amazing in hers.

“The things I have to say to you aren’t appropriate in such a large group.”

Um what? What in Godric’s green earth did that mean?

“What,” She said stupidly. His thumb was rubbing small circles on her hand. It was distracting.

“You need to be wooed properly, and I can’t do that here.”

“You’re going to woo me?” Her eyes were wide.

“Yes,” He said again. He squeezed her hand before he let go. He stood up to leave. Before he left he turned back and said,

“Enjoy your breakfast.”

He flicked his wand and a full English breakfast came soaring to her on a tray. There on the tray was her very own hangover potion, and one white gardenia that was opening and closing with magic. Why a gardenia she wondered? But what a way to woo! 


	14. Memories 4 and 5

Memory 4: 2 years after the war, Hermione and Theo’s first date

Pureblood courtship left little to be desired when it came to gifts. Hermione was showered with small tokens of Theo’s affection. Expensive quills, decadent chocolate, jewelry, and more flowers than Hermione knew what to do with filled Pansy and her temporary flat. Hermione wasn’t used to the effort and thought Theo displayed and it left butterflies in her chest. The flowers she now realized were conveying meaning, the gardenia was for purity and sweetness, and said “you are lovely” from the giver.

Next she received, Amaryllis, “worth beyond beauty” followed by Ranunculus, “radiant charm” and sunflowers, “adoration and dedication.” When she received orange lilies, “passion,” she was ready to go on a date with the man but he had yet to ask her.

He just kept dropping off tokens for her every few days, kissing her hand and then leaving. It was starting to grate on her nerves to be honest. The pace was old fashioned and didn’t speak to her feminist ideals. Hermione was just about to ask him out herself when the first letter came. Now he wooed her with words, poems that reminded him of her:

Luminous mind, bright devil

Luminous mind, bright devil   
of absolute clusterings, of upright noon---:   
here we are at last, alone, without loneliness,   
far from the savage city's delirium.

Just as a pure line describes the dove's curve,   
as the fire honors and nourishes peace,   
so you and I made this heavenly outcome.   
The mind and love live naked in this house.

Furious dreams, rivers of bitter certainty,   
decisions harder than the dreams of a hammer   
flowed into the lovers' double cup,

until those twins were lifted into balance   
on the scale: the mind and love, like two wings.   
\---So this transparency was built.

by Pablo Neruda

  
Your laughter

Take bread away from me, if you wish,   
take air away, but   
do not take from me your laughter.

Do not take away the rose,   
the lance flower that you pluck,   
the water that suddenly   
bursts forth in joy,   
the sudden wave   
of silver born in you.

My struggle is harsh and I come back   
with eyes tired   
at times from having seen   
the unchanging earth,   
but when your laughter enters   
it rises to the sky seeking me   
and it opens for me all   
the doors of life.

My love, in the darkest   
hour your laughter   
opens, and if suddenly   
you see my blood staining   
the stones of the street,   
laugh, because your laughter   
will be for my hands   
like a fresh sword.

Next to the sea in the autumn,   
your laughter must raise   
its foamy cascade,   
and in the spring, love,   
I want your laughter like   
the flower I was waiting for,   
the blue flower, the rose   
of my echoing country.

Laugh at the night,   
at the day, at the moon,   
laugh at the twisted   
streets of the island,   
laugh at this clumsy   
boy who loves you,   
but when I open   
my eyes and close them,   
when my steps go,   
when my steps return,   
deny me bread, air,   
light, spring,   
but never your laughter   
for I would die.

by Pablo Neruda

  
Somewhere I Have Never Travelled, Gladly Beyond

somewhere I have never travelled, gladly beyond  
any experience, your eyes have their silence:  
in your most frail gesture are things which enclose me,  
or which I cannot touch because they are too near

your slightest look easily will unclose me  
though I have closed myself as fingers,  
you open always petal by petal myself as Spring opens  
(touching skillfully, mysteriously) her first rose

or if your wish be to close me, I and  
my life will shut very beautifully, suddenly,  
as when the heart of this flower imagines  
the snow carefully everywhere descending;

nothing which we are to perceive in this world equals  
the power of your intense fragility: whose texture  
compels me with the colour of its countries,  
rendering death and forever with each breathing

(I do not know what it is about you that closes  
and opens; only something in me understands  
the voice of your eyes is deeper than all roses)  
nobody, not even the rain, has such small hands

By E. E. Cummings

And finally:

Lust

If only he could touch her,  
Her name like an old wish  
In the stopped weather of salt  
On a snail. He longs to be

Words, juicy as passionfruit  
On her tongue. He’d do anything,  
Would dance three days & nights  
To make the most terrible gods

Rise out of ashes of the yew,  
To step from the naked  
Fray, to be as tender  
As meat imagined off

The bluegill’s pearlish  
Bones. He longs to be  
An orange, to feel fingernails  
Run a seam through him

By Yusef Komunyakaa

So she sent him back two poems:

To a dark Moses

you are the one   
I am lit for.   
Come with your rod   
that twists   
and is a serpent.   
I am the bush.   
I am burning   
I am not consumed.

by Lucille Clifton

What I See

Lie there, in sweat and dream, I do, and “there”   
Is here, my bed, on which I dream   
You, lying there, on yours, locked, pouring love,   
While I tormented here see in my reins   
you, perfectly at climax. And the lion strikes.   
I want you with whatever obsessions come—   
I wanted your obsession to be mine   
But if it is that unknown half-suggested strange   
Other figure locked in your climax, then   
I here, I want you and the other, want your obsession,   
want   
Whatever is locked into you now while I sweat and   
dream.

By Muriel Rukeyser

  
The next day Theo stopped by with a bouquet of sweet pea flowers, “delicate pleasure, and bliss” to ask Hermione out on their first official date.

When Theo left Hermione to get ready for their date Pansy came in with very sexy lingerie on a hanger.

“I’m not wearing that!” Hermione screeched! “It’s our first date!”

“What exactly have you two been doing for a month? This foreplay is killing me, I want to smack you both.”

“You know him better than I do! Is this how he always is with women? If so I’m shocked he is single. It’s certainly working on me. I can barely breathe when I think about him.” Hermione sighed.

“No, well, the pureblood courtship rituals are usually gifts and jewelry but also contracts and luncheons with the ladies of the manor. Purebloods don’t just date. If they want to fuck that’s another story but if they genuinely like you, you go through the parents. The only other girl he ever genuinely liked was Astoria. I don’t think he ever tried to get in her pants through poetry though. That must just be for nerdy bookworms. Although I have to hand it to you both, the poetry is hot.”

“Well I’m not having sex with him on the first date, I don’t even know him.”

“Ahh yes, but he’s been romancing you for weeks, I give it a few hours before you jump his bones.”

“I will admit the poetry has turned sexual, but I still want to get to know him before becoming intimate with him.”

“Fine, drive yourselves crazy a little longer, I on the other hand have a date myself. Don’t wait up,” she winked.

Hermione finished getting ready, taking time to smooth the frizz of her hair and line her eyes in smoke. Next she put on a delicate cream dress with just a hint of cleavage. She slipped on flats just as Theo arrived.

“Hermione, you look lovely.” He said with a kiss at her knuckles. She blushed and took his arm.

He took her to a private area next to the water, where he had a table with candles waiting. He packed them a picnic dinner from one of the best restaurants in the area and they sipped from a bottle of very expensive champagne.

“Theo, thank you again for the poetry, no one has ever taken the time to do anything like that for me before.” She thought about Ron and silently chuckled to herself at the thought.

“You’re welcome, you deserve pleasure in every aspect of our courtship.”

“What about when we argue?” She challenged, there certainly wasn’t anything enticing about that .

“Is there not immense passion within arguments? Is there not release and pleasure once the fire cools from the heat of the moment? Is there not a deepening of feelings in your soul once you understand each other better? Is the make up sex not frantic and filled with desire?” Theo gazed intensely into her eyes, “Don’t ever be afraid to argue with me Hermione.”

Noted. Thought Hermine gulping down more champagne. She was suddenly grateful for the breeze on her skin.

“I find you captivating,” Hermione admitted, leaning into him closer.

“That’s because we’re soul mates,” he said nonchalantly taking a drink of his champagne before placing the glass on the table and reaching for her face.

Her heart started beating rapidly in her chest. She didn’t know if it was fear or desire at his words but she closed her eyes and begged him. She ached for him to fan the flames on her skin.

And he did.

————

Memory 5: 2 years after the war, The 5th date

Theo and Hermione saw each other every night that week. She couldn’t get enough of his passion and intellect. The conversation left her as stimulated as his mouth did. The way Theo kissed her was as if he needed her to breathe and think and exist. He kissed her like she was a beacon of light in his darkness. He kissed her like a man on his deathbed and she was his life support. He kissed to her soul and ignited a desperate yearning in her heart. He was it for her. She knew as she kissed him. He was it. And she wanted him tonight.

“Theo I can’t take it anymore!” She broke away from his kiss. “Make love to me.”

He searched her eyes and rubbed his thumb across her cheek. Whatever he was searching for he must have found because he undid one button of her top and said, “I’m going to worship your body.”

Her knees shook as he guided her back to the couch. Kissing her neck, and sucking on her pulse.

“How experienced are you?” He asked as he ran his hands down her back.

“Um, well, I’m not a virgin if that’s what you mean. I’ve slept with two guys.”

“I see,” he said pulling back.

“How often do you touch yourself?” He asked as he kissed down her arm and sucked on the tips of her fingers.

“What? I mean, every once in a while. It’s not something I need to do often. Are you always this frank before a shag?” She asked.

“A women needs all of her senses heightened and caressed during sex: sight, sound, smell, touch, and... taste. For me to worship your body properly, I need to know what your body craves, what makes your toes curl, and your breath catch in your lungs.” He used his wand to dim the lights, and blue fire filled into jars around the room. He acciod a jar filled with a potion.

“First I’m going to massage you. This is a cooling/warming potion. When I apply it it will feel warm but if I blow on it or lick it, the potion cools down where it’s touched. I want you to be as vocal as possible when I touch you, and when I taste you.”

Merlin, he was setting the bar high she thought. She nervously giggled and tried to calm herself.

Then he used his wand to turn on some light background music. Instrumental and one of his own compositions she thought. It was lovely.

He stepped towards her and began to finish taking off her top. With every button he kissed another part of her body. Then his tongue followed the buttons on her skin. Her chest, her collarbone, the dip of her breast. She moaned.

“Theo that feels amazing.” He nibbled at her neck.

“How gentle should I be?” He blew cold air against her neck where his tongue had been. The chill of the air awakened her wanting.

“I like a mixture of pressure, gentle at first, and then um, rougher, as things get going. I haven’t had too much experience with much roughness but what I’ve experienced, I’ve liked. Um, perhaps, my past experiences were more vanilla than I desired, but I’m not sure exactly how I’d react to more. Or what you like, if it’s too much or not.” She was nervous and rambling.

“Hermione, would you feel more comfortable with a safeword?”

“A safeword?”

“Yes, a word that lets me know to back off if things are getting too rough.” He bit her shoulder with a quick nip.

She gasped. “Oh my, um, yes a safeword is a good idea. How about sugarquill?” She nervously suggested.

He laughed, “sugarquill.” Then he pulled off the rest of her shirt. He opened the potion and spread some against her chest above her bra. The warmth as he massaged made her moan.

Then he licked the path of the bra cooling her as if an ice cube passed along her skin. She gasped when she smelled the lotion. She smelled books, gardenias, white fruit, and the sea.

“Theo does this lotion have Amortentia in it?”

He paused his ministrations to look in her eyes. “I created it. I pulled out the olfactory component of Amortentia. It won’t cause you to feel in love but you’ll smell what you would if you smelled Amortentia.” Then he sucked directly on one nipple through her bra.

“Merlin Theo!” She panted, “I need you, I want you so badly. Please!” She begged at him.

“Hermione.” He scowled, “you will let me worship your body fully before we make love.”

Well when he put it that way. She thrust her breast back up towards his mouth and she was rewarded with a bite on her nipple. Dear lord, Merlin, all powers that be, please! She thought.

He finally unclasped her bra and threw it aside, admiring her with his unrelenting eyes. She nervously tried to cover herself.

“Don’t you dare cover your beauty.” He grabbed her hands with one of his and pulled them above her head, exposing her.

“I will write songs about your breasts” he bit his lip and then leaned down to taste them without any fabric in the way.

It was agony the way he sampled her. His tongue was velvet, his hands were strong, his fingers plucked her like his guitar and stroked her like his piano.

Her pants were off now, and the potion on her thighs felt like bliss. He gripped her hips and used his teeth to pull down her panties. The sight was erotic in itself but combined with his strong grip made her immediately wet.

“Theo, Theo, Theo.” She sang his name out to him while she waited for him to touch her.

“Put your hands on my shoulders and squeeze me when I’m touching you correctly.”

She dropped her hands to his shoulders and waited. First he blew on her clit. Then he tapped it with his finger which earned him a gentle squeeze on his shoulders. So he tapped harder, she moaned as she gripped him. Then he licked her. Slowly devouring her while she watched.

Harder licking, harder sucking, harder squeezing from her. One finger inside her circling and thrusting, then two, then three, spreading her wide and moving in different directions against her g-spot.

That sucking, those fingers, that moan, his other hand groping her breast roughly, that precipice of a cliff she was desperately trying to fling her body off of! Her nails denting his shoulders now, his nibble against her clit, his tongue drinking her like champagne, bubbling and fizzing, the effervescent whooshing against her femininity, bursting, bursting, bursting, against his warm tongue. Her orgasm crashing into his mouth. Wave upon wave.

She pulled him up to kiss him reaching down to pull off his shirt. Scratching down his back in a way that made him draw blood on her lip before soothing it with his tongue, his fingers in her hair. Pulling a bit but not too roughly. Then his pants were off and she felt his toned chest, and abs, and he was delicious. He was firm against her hand and she stroked him. He wrapped his hand around hers and showed her how tight, and how fast he liked it.

His kisses never stopped as he lined himself up against her.

“Is this okay?” He asked before she grabbed his ass and pulled him into her with one thrust. She wrapped her legs around him and her arms around his neck. He thrust into her against the couch before lifting her up and moving her against the wall in the living room. Merlin he was strong.

He pounded into her rougher than before but she met every one of his thrusts begging him to go harder. His fingers bruised her hips as he rolled his body deeper inside her. His teeth nipped her neck, while she bit into his. He sucked on her nipples while she moaned repeatedly.

He licked the sweat off between her breasts. She came apart sobbing in ecstasy, moaning his name, pulling his head up to kiss her again. He came into her at last and held her in his arms. He didn’t release her at first, he just breathed deeply into her skin, whispering “Hermione, my Hermione, my Hermione” over and over for what seemed like hours. 


	15. The rest of the memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: chapter deals with depression
> 
> Thank you to the band Fugees for inspiration for this chapter and story in general.

Memory 6: 2 years, 3 months after the war, Hermione opens up to Theo:

Hermione convinced Pansy to move into Theo’s French estate the very next week. Pansy didn’t want to be involved in their constant shagging but she didn’t want to be alone more. Pansy started hooking up with a Slytherin from Charlie’s year so soon the foursome were all living together in Theo’s vast manor. Hermione had never been happier.

Theo taught Hermione the art of love making and pushed her to explore her sexuality in a way that she never considered before. They explored every position, every location, and every kink that either one of them expressed interest in. Hermione had never felt so empowered or in charge of her sexuality and she was falling desperately in love with him as a person. He helped fill the void that her parents left and she kept his deep loneliness at bay. They often had frank intense discussions about their past and/or future. The most often being the war.

“Why won’t you talk about it?” Theo asked her again brashly.

“What good does it do to talk about my anger about the war. What does that accomplish. It happened. Everyone had to live through it. I’m not some special little flower that lived a unique situation. Your own father was executed because of the war.”

“Don’t try to change the subject back onto me, he was kissed by the dementors and he deserved it. You need to talk about what happened and your emotions so you can accept the situation and move passed it. Why haven’t you gotten any letters from Harry? He’s your best friend. Yet, only Ron and Ginny write, sometimes Luna. What is your deal with Harry?”

“You could never understand my friendship with Harry. We have a closeness and bond that goes beyond writing each other all the time.”

“You’re pissed at him! At Dumbledore! Why won’t you just admit that? You’re furious about certain aspects of the war. The whole thing with your parents. Probably Harry acting like a sacrificial lamb if I took a guess.”

“Don’t you bring up my parents or Harry! How dare you! Just because we’re dating, doesn’t give you the right to tell me how I feel, or open up old wounds that I’m just trying to forget.”

“You’re not forgetting them Hermione! You can’t forget your parents, or your best friend or anything that happened to you! You were tortured for Merlin’s sake. You’re ignoring this horrible gaping wound in your soul. It’s breaking you! Why won’t you let me in? Why won’t you talk to me? We are connected now, don’t you get that? You are mine! I will never let you go! You are permanently tattooed on my heart. You need to open up to me!”

She sat down and cried. Sobbing. But he wouldn’t budge.

“Let me shoulder your pain.” He said softly caressing her hair out of her face.

“Okay.” She sniffled. “You win. I’ll talk about the war. I’ll tell you everything, but only because you’re mine too and I need you.”

And talk she did. She told him about obliviating her parents and the look of betrayal on her mom’s face as it happened.

She told him about the frustration she felt at Dumbledore who never once set them up for success. She blamed him for some of the losses on their side and she blamed him for Harry.

Sirius could have been cleared easily but it was Hermione’s belief that Dumbledore ignored him being in Azkaban because Dumbledore wanted Harry at the Dursley’s even though he was emotionally abused there.

Sirius would have never accepted Harry going there. So Hermione felt Dumbledore let him remain in Azkaban. Which really pissed her off the more Hermione thought about it.

Hermione told him all about their year traveling looking for horcruxes and how she felt guilty at her lack of preparation. She really should have planned the food situation better. She told him about Ron deserting them and how it caused her to never truly trust him again.

She told him about Harry. Their friendship and familial bond. How horrified she was to find out he was a horcrux and that he walked off to meet Voldemort alone! How he always wanted to do everything alone and how furious that made her.

She told him about her torture at Malfoy Manor, the look on Draco’s face when he saw them, and the shock at the lie Draco told to buy them time. She told him about her scar and the pain she felt in her bones whenever the weather changed. She told him about her nightmares and how her Boggart changed.

She told him about her depression, anxiety, and post traumatic stress she was suffering from and how isolated she feels whenever she has an episode.

He told her that he suffers too and how he deals with it by playing music.

He told her about his mother, and how he only remembers her in his dreams. How full of love she was and how it broke him when she died. How he was sure his father was involved and that’s why he never joined the Death Eaters.

They talked, and cried, and held each other all night before greeting the dawn in each other’s arms. 

————

Memory 7: 2 years, 4 months after the war: falling in love

Theo played music for her every night, guitar, piano, bass, drums, saxophone, even the harmonica once or twice.

Theo dealt with his darkness through music. His songs were often dark and foreboding, dripping with melancholy, and deeply moving. The only time his songs were joyful were the songs about her. He filled up journals with songs about her. He wrote songs about her eyes, her hair, and her body. He did indeed write songs about her breasts but he was never able to finish playing them before they stopped to make love.

He learned how to play all her favorite songs and serenaded her nightly. Lullabying her to sleep when her nightmares terrified her.

He played her all the 90’s R & B love songs from American artists that she liked. That had her heart beating through her chest and her panties soaked with need. It was insanely sexual. They were often caught by Pansy making love on the stairs or fucking on the table ignoring her expletives with a quick “muffilato.”

She couldn’t get enough of him. He awakened a fire in her heart and then slowly stoked the fire until it was roaring. Then he poured gasoline until her entire world was engulfed in the flames.

This was what she wanted her life to be like forever.

He challenged her intellectually and brought about a passionate side to herself that she barely recognized.

She woke up one morning in his arms to find him staring at her. The window was open letting the breeze blow across her skin, and all she could think in that moment was how perfect her life felt, how amazing it felt to be wrapped up in him physically and emotionally. How she had never before felt so naked and vulnerable with a person and how right everything was between them. She smiled up at him.

“Hermione,” He said, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” She smiled. 

————

Memory 8: 2.5 years after the war: finding out about the baby

It started out like any other ordinary day. They woke up naked and made love before breakfast. Gasping together when they both came down from their high. She kissed every single drop of sweat off of his skin, and he traced every freckle on her body with his tongue.

It was a wonderful morning like it always was when they were together. He slowly made her breakfast and she grinned at him over her coffee.

When she took a sip of her coffee, something felt off. Was the coffee bad? Ugh. She couldn’t drink it, it tasted awful.

“Theo, I think something’s wrong with the coffee, it tastes terrible!”

“Hmm,” He said, “it tastes fine to me.” He took a sip of her coffee, “tastes normal.”

“I feel miserable all of a sudden, I think I’m going to go lay down. You have that paperwork with the solicitor to go over today right?”

“Yes, and then we can leave to celebrate our anniversary. I hope you’re not too under the weather to celebrate.”

“No, I’m sure I’ll be fine. I just need to lay down while you’re gone.”

He kissed her quickly across the forehead, there was a brightness in his eyes that wasn’t usually there.

“You seem happy about something?” She questioned.

“There are so many beautiful reasons to be happy,” He quoted, before kissing her hand and heading for the floo.

She smiled to herself despite her nausea. She felt like she could go sleep for hours. Instead she lay on the bed writing in her journal:

What life am I living? Will I ever return home again? No. That’s not home anymore. Home is with Theo. He is my home and my heart.

After another hour she tried to eat something again. Ugh. This tastes terrible too. She ran through her mind all the possible illness related to nausea. Food poisoning, stomach flu, stomach virus, cramps, PMS, wait a second… holly crap she missed her period!

How could she have possibly forgotten about her period! She was, 1, no, 2 weeks late!

Oh my Gods I’m pregnant, she thought. That night! When they went to the party, she had taken her potion, hadn’t she? They had gotten extremely drunk that night and she had moment where she thought she was going to take a double dose of her potion, so she didn’t drink it. What if she never drank it? Could she be that stupid? She took a breath.

She grabbed her wand and whispered the spell. The glow was all the confirmation she needed. She was pregnant. After a few moments of her heart beating rapidly in her chest, she evaluated her emotions.

She was happy. She was excited! She was thrilled! But what would Theo think? 

————

Memory 9: 2.5 years after the war: the night she left

Hermione felt the apprehension mix with the nausea she had felt all day. Should she just spring it on him? Hey we are pregnant! You’re going to be a dad! You’re trapped with me. Your life as you know it is gone.

Would he think it was a mistake? Would he tell her he wanted nothing to do with her and he baby? What would she do if he didn’t want the baby?

She was overthinking things. Of course he would be excited. He was in love with her. He called her his soulmate! He told her constantly that she was his forever. Certainly that included children! Right?

“Hey, are you feeling any better? You’ve been quiet all day.” He had just finished giving her the tour of the vacation home where they were staying for their anniversary.

“What?” She asked. She was distracted. She hadn’t even noticed anything about the house.

He put his paperwork on the table, and took off his jacket before hanging it on the chair. Then he came back over to her and pulled her into a hug.

“Is this because I have to go back to meet with the solicitor? I’m really sorry I can’t get out of it. It shouldn’t be more than a few hours. I really wanted this week to be special.”

“It is special Theo! And I’m not upset with you I promise. I just… it’s just that… I’m… I…” she sighed.

“I’m really still feeling kind of off from this morning. I’m sure everything will be fine tomorrow. Why don’t you take the time to finalize everything and then we can enjoy our time here without any distractions.” She chickened out. She told herself she would tell him tomorrow in some romantic way.

No, blurting it out really wasn’t the right way to go about things. This would change their lives forever. She wanted it to be the perfect moment when she told him.

“In all the world, there is no heart for me like yours. In all the world, there is no love for you like mine.” He said as he kissed her farewell.

“Maya Angelou?” She asked him and he winked back in acknowledgment.

She kissed him deeply again, “I love you like mad Theo.”

“And I You.” He replied as he walked to the floo, she didn’t know then that those would be the last words they would speak to each other for a very long time. 

————

Memory 10: 2.5-3 years after the war: Ron’s apartment

Ron walked into his apartment to a surprise.

“Hermione? It’s so great to see you!” He rushed over to her before noticing her tear stained face and then surveyed her to find muggle casts? What on Earth happened to her?

“What happened? Why are you back? How did you get hurt? Why didn’t you go to St. Mungos? Let me heal some of your injuries. Why did you break into my flat?”

He walked over to her and started healing the minor bumps and bruises. He was able to heal the rib injuries as well.

“That’s all I can do without some medical potions. Why aren’t you saying anything?”

She stood up to his full height and wrapped him in a hug.

“Thank you Ron. Can I stay here for a while? I don’t want anyone knowing I’m back.”

“Sure Mione but what happened?”

“That is none of your business. Take out your wand. I want you to make a wizard’s oath.” She had a desperate fierceness to her eyes that gave Ron pause.

Ron was concerned but he trusted Hermione and usually tried to stay out of any emotional turmoil.

“Alright.” He brought out his wand and held her hand, repeating the vows as she said them.

“I, Ronald Bilius Weasley, do solemnly swear to keep the knowledge of Hermione Jean Granger’s return a secret until she herself reveals that she is back in town. I swear to block my floo and keep people from entering the flat while she is in hiding. I swear to make excuses for my lack of hospitality and reroute all owls to my office. I swear to keep my family and friends in the dark, especially Molly Weasley and Harry Potter.”

“Thank you Ron. I’ve already rerouted the owls and blocked up the floo for you. You’d better go tell your family something. She gave him a sad smile, before going into the guest room.”

Surprisingly his family was easy to throw off at first. He merely said his floo needed to be repaired and that he had a big project at work that he needed to focus on.

Harry was another story. Hermione wrote about the exchange in her journal after Ron relayed what happened.

“Why are you lying Ron?” Harry asked him.

“I’m not bloody lying, just because no one told you about the project doesn’t mean it’s not very important and time consuming.”

“I’m the head of the department Ron. I’m not an idiot. Just tell me what is going on and I’ll leave you alone.”

“Fine! I’m dating someone. She’s not ready to meet anyone. It’s too soon, and too much pressure.”

Harry grinned.

“That’s all you had to say mate! I want details soon though.”

Ron groaned.

Hermione frowned when she finished writing. She felt badly that he was forced to lie to Harry, but the last thing she wanted was Harry’s meddlesome ways getting involved. No, this was the best way she could handle things with the state of her heart. She started crying again and turned on the music loudly.

“Hermione!” He called out when he got home. He saw her immediately upon entering. She had purchased a muggle CD player and was playing the song, “killing me softly” by Fugees on repeat. Crying. And eating something out of a bowl. When did she even leave the flat he wondered?

Whenever the chorus would play she would sing out loudly.

“Strumming my pain with his fingers  
Singing my life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song  
Killing me softly with his song  
Telling my whole life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song”

Then she would burst into tears as the song started to play again. Ron figured out she was eating cookie dough. He had healed all her physical injuries the week before but apparently she still had some emotional healing to do. Ron ran his hands through his hair nervously.

“Hermione, can you turn the music down? I want to talk to you.” This was really not his area of expertise. He wished Harry or Ginny were here to help with this mess.

“Shut your face Ronald! This doesn’t concern you!” She bawled, turning the music up louder.

“Bloody hell. I will give you 1 month to get yourself together, then I want answers. I’ll leave you alone for now, but I’m here to talk Mione if you feel like talking.” He walked away deep in thought. Some bastard must have broken her heart. That was the only explanation. What bloke had done this to his friend?

The days passed much the same for Hermione during this time. Ron would go to work, sometimes flooing home on his lunch break to bring her lunch and check on her.  
  
She mostly refused the food, but occasionally binged on ice cream or cookie dough and she had not showered in quite some time. Ron would find her passed out next to bottles of wine, liquor, even some muggle beer once or twice. She didn’t do it every day so he tried to table his concerns. But he was slowly getting more and more worried.

She would wake him up screaming from nightmares, thrashing around in her bed. Ron would hold her and whisper that it was alright. Eventually succumbing to singing the only song that made her feel better, or worse? He wasn’t sure, but he sang it to her anyways:

“I heard he sang a good song, I heard he had a style  
And so I came to see him, to listen for a while  
And there he was, this young boy, a stranger to my eyes”

She usually fell back asleep by the time he reached the chorus which was a relief to Ron. He was in way over his bloody head.

It wasn’t until Hermione stopped crying that he decided to do something. It had been a week since she uttered a word, or cried any tears. She just stared into the fire, not eating, not sleeping, and worst of all not reading. He headed to Hogwarts.

When he got back he turned off the music and sat right in front of her.

“Hermione, your month is up.”

The tears started filling her eyes again, “I can’t, Ron, I can’t talk about it. You don’t understand, no one will ever understand.”

“It’s okay. If you don’t want to talk to me I have a solution for you. I stopped by Hogwarts today and spoke with Madam Pomphry.”

“You WHAT? How are you still alive?” She glared at him through her tears.

“I didn’t say anything about you okay. Look, after I briefly told her of someone I knew, a friend of a friend, that she has never met before and how that person was struggling and that I didn’t know what to do, she mentioned that one of the first years had a muggle mother that is a therapist. You would be able to talk with her about everything since her daughter is a witch. She also has a younger son who is a wizard. I really think she could help you. You’re scaring me Mione. I don’t know what happened to you, but you need to talk to someone.”

She glared at him some more.

“What if you never get better Mione? What if you’re like this forever? Do I need to worry about you bloody offing yourself?”

“What? How dare you! You are so insensitive. Never joke about suicide Ron!” She pounded into his chest with her fists.

He grabbed her wrists, “I’m NOT JOKING!” He yelled at her before releasing her to the couch.

“I am seriously concerned that you are in that state of mind. YOU NEED PROFESSIONAL HELP!”

She broke. She sobbed and sobbed, clutching a couch pillow to her face in between squeaks.

“You’re right. You’re right. You’re right.” She whimpered over and over.

Ron ran his hand through his hair again.

“Is it about a bloke Mione? Did some bastard break your heart?”

He handed her the therapist’s card.

She didn’t answer him, instead she stared into the fire some more as the music played in the background:

“Strumming my pain with his fingers  
Singing my life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song  
Killing me softly with his song  
Telling my whole life with his words  
Killing me softly, with his words”


	16. What happened last night?

Present day, the day of the engagement party:

Hermione barely slept the night before. She didn’t know how Theo would take all of her memories and she wished she didn’t have to face him tonight at the party. It was supposed to be quite the society event tonight to celebrate The Chosen One’s engagement to a dainty pureblood princess.

The papers were eager to gain some positive press about the Marriage law and Hermione knew the vultures would be eyeing her relationship with Draco under a microscope. The last thing she needed was a story about a love triangle coming out about her. Been there, done that, captured the bug in the jar.

Her and Draco still weren’t fully back on track, and she had lessons tomorrow first thing at Malfoy Manor. Something about beauty, skin, hair, exfoliating or some rubbish.

Hermione looked at herself objectively in the mirror. She sighed. She found herself wishing that the classes were today so that she would be beautified in time for the event. She had absolutely nothing to wear and Ginny was getting ready at her parent’s house for moral support from Molly.

Ginny was extremely uncomfortable about attending the event herself and Hermione vowed to make the event as tolerable as possible for her. She wished they were getting ready together though or that her mother was here to help her but the last thing she wanted was for Mrs. Weasley to start fussing over her. That woman went way overboard at events like this. There was someone that could help her though!

The most elegant, appropriate, beautiful witch she knew. Her future mother in law. She grinned. She did have someone to turn to. She hurried off to the floo and hoped it wasn’t awful manners that she didn’t owl her first.

She stepped out of the floo and felt immediately overwhelmed with the thought that this might be a mistake when Narcissa entered the room.

“Hermione dear? Are you here to see Draco? I’m afraid he’s getting ready at his flat.” Lucius followed his wife into the room.

“Oh. Um. No, he’s meeting me later at my place, I just thought that maybe. Well… that, you might be available to help me find something suitable to wear. I know it’s last minute, and I’m sure you’re quite busy, so I’ll just see myself out. I really did not mean to impose, of course I should have owled first, quite rude of myself to assume upon your time…” she was cut off by Narcissa.

“Hermione I am thrilled you thought of me! I know just the place to find you a dress, shall we make a day of it? Get our hair and make up done as well?”

“Yes! Thank you! I would be so grateful for your help.”

“I will meet you in Diagon alley in an hour. I just have a few floo calls to make.” Lucius looked at Hermione oddly as Hermione turned to leave.

“I will see you in an hour,” she grinned before she left through the floo.

“So should I tell your hairdresser and makeup artist to leave then?” Lucius asked his wife.

“Lucius oh hush! Do you realize that that girl sought me out on her own accord? She CHOSE to come here, and ask me for my help and expertise. Not because Draco wants her to, and not because it’s in a silly little contract.” Narcissa beamed at her husband.

“Yes dear, I’ll tell them to meet you at their shop instead.” Lucius smiled fondly at Narcissa as she gathered her things for the day. He had quite a lot of things to think about in regards to the girl. Especially after what Draco told him. 

————

Hermione and Narcissa had a lovely day shopping together. Narcissa pulled out all the stops with private meals, their very own personal shopper, and just the right amount of pampering. There was not even one terrible comment about her upbringing or hair.

But when Narcissa tried to pick out Hermione’s knickers, Hermione drew the line.

“I have knickers at home.”

“Yes I know that dear. It just seems that maybe you’re in need of a bit of an update.”

“It was laundry day!” Hermione tried to justify her old grey knickers with the stretched out waistband. They were sensible! Surely every witch had a pair of comfortable, relaxed undergarments.

“No offense intended Hermione. I just thought other people might appreciate silk, or perhaps a deeper color.”

Other people!!! Hermione gaped at her future mother in law. She was picking out sex clothes for her son. This was beyond inappropriate! She was going to die. Actually die of mortification. She didn’t even pick out her own sex clothes! She did not need his mother picking them out.

“Oh don’t look at me that way dear. I am not quite as old fashioned as you may believe.” Narcissa chuckled to herself at how red Hermione’s face was.

“No offense but I would prefer to keep that task personal in nature.” She said politely.

“Just wait until you’re married.” Narcissa said quietly.

“What?” Hermione’s mortification grew.

“Malfoy men have a certain eye for beauty that’s all I’m saying. You may find that Draco has an opinion about the clothes you wear.”

“I’ll bet he does,” Hermione mumbled to herself. She cringed when her mind went to Lucius picking out knickers for Narcissa. There was a mental image she did NOT need.

“Anyhow, I apologize for offending you Hermione, I didn’t know you were so… proper. I’m only teasing you! I’m sure Draco will find you lovely no matter what you wear.” Narcissa patted her arm affectionately. Then they went back to looking at shoes, keeping the conversation polite and comfortable.

All in all it was a lovely day.

 

————

The next morning:

Hermione woke up when she heard the floo activate. She groaned. Her head felt like hippogriffs danced on it all night. She opened one eye and was disoriented trying to figure out where she was, why she was in pain, and who the fuck would come into her floo this early.

“Good morning you two.” Harry yelled purposefully.

“Ugh Potter, not so loud, can’t you see we are fucking sleeping. Sod off!” Malfoy’s voice hoarsely replied.

“Oh you two are in for a rude awakening. Get up! You have about a half hour until you have to be at Malfoy Manor. I’m guessing you both have no idea what happened last night.”

Hermione sat up. Huh, she was passed out on the floor of Draco’s flat. Oh damn, she was not wearing any clothes. Did they? Surely not. She would remember if they had sex for the first time. She got a flash of him pressed against her near the door.

“Draco are you naked?” Hermione mumbled covering herself tighter with a blanket groaning as the movement brought pain into her arm. “Why does my arm hurt?” She tried to remember. She got a flash of her holding out her arm and laughing.

“Potter did you at least bring a hangover potion with you? And yes Hermione I’m naked.” He remembered yanking off her dress near the couch. Hermione was still surveying her surroundings, with one eye open.

“Draco what is on your arm?” She looked at the bandage. He remembered her next to some guy pointing her wand at his arm.

“I didn’t bring any hangover potion because your mother forbid it.” Harry responded as Draco looked down at his arm trying to piece together last night. He remembered his tongue in between her breasts.

“You talked to my mother this morning? I’m not sure Hermione, you have one too.” He started to take off the bandage.

“No Malfoy, last night right after you two disapparated from the party. You know after you ruined the thing!”

“We ruined your engagement party?” Hermione asked, trying to think back on her night. It was quite fuzzy. She remembered a lot of eyes on her. She began picking off the bandage.

“To be fair, it wasn’t JUST you two that ruined it, but you were the main contributing force to the disaster, yes.”

“Oh God!” Hermione yelled as the bandage came off. “I got a tattoo.” She got a flash of a tattoo shop.

“No darling, WE got tattoos. Magical ones it appears. Do you have an otter too?”

“My patronus!” She gasped. “We got patronus tattoos.” She remembered the tattoo artist explaining how to do the spell while he completed the tattoo.

“I have no idea what that means,” said Draco.

“Your patronus is a dragon Malfoy?” Harry asked looking closer at Hermione’s arm.

“Well yes! Considering my name means dragon I don’t know why you’re surprised. What do these things do?” He remembered the tattoo artist explaining something about the powers that would be transferred.

“Not now Draco!” Hermione said trying not to think about the implications of what magical patronus tattoos did before Harry grabbed them both shirts and Hermione found her underwear.

Harry looked away as they got dressed.

“What happened Harry? I barely remember anything. It’s all so hazy.” She remembered Ginny and Neville dancing wildly next to them.

“You two were in rare form. I’ve never seen such behavior from you Hermione! Don’t you remember the tequila mixed with fire whiskey? You said you wanted to combine the best of the mudbloods with with best of the purebloods. Your words not mine. Then you got most of the wedding party wasted, and encouraged my future father in law to take shots. My future mother in law was scandalized. As was Molly Weasley when Blaise and Percy started going at it on the dance floor. George thought it was hilarious.”

“Going at it?” Hermione gasped. She got a flash of Blaise and Percy making out wildly.

“Well no more than you two, but yes seeing as Molly barely found out Percy was Gay, she was scandalized.”

“What did Draco and I do, exactly?” She cringed trying to remember.

“What’s the last thing you remember,” Harry sighed.

“Well I remember dancing,” said Draco, “lots of dancing, something Hermione called dirty dancing I think.” He got a flash of her hips backed into him as he grabbed ahold of her ribs.

“OH MERLIN NO!” Hermione shouted as Harry chuckled. She then remembered trying to do the lift from Dirty Dancing and falling into a heap on Draco’s lap laughing hysterically.

“Yes Hermione, I didn’t know you had that much rhythm in you. You also requested the Macarena! At the Greengrass Estates Hermione! Then you taught Draco the dance.”

“We danced the Macarena?” She asked horrified by her behavior. “In front of everybody?”

“Including the Daily Prophet!” Harry grinned showing her the paper.

“Oh dear this is bad,” she responded ripping the paper to get a closer look.

“Well you really want to thank Lucius for that actually. He spent a lot of money last night to cover up the rest of your shenanigans. He thought the Macarena was funny though so he threw Rita that bone. The rest is hushed up for the most part.”

“My father?”

“Oh yes, your parents saw everything, as did most of proper wizarding society. Pansy is quite proud of you Hermione.” Hermione got a flash of Ron and Pansy laughing outside the dance floor.

“This can’t be happening. Draco do you remember anything else? All I remember is those horribly awkward conversations and getting the drinks. So many drinks.”

“Well I remember you calling my father a motherfucker.”

Harry burst out laughing, clutching his sides.

“Yes that was right before you both decided to leave. Apparently the mums were trying to get Lucius to set up anti disapparation wards to keep everyone from getting splinched and Hermione kept saying ‘you can’t trap me motherfucker’ and Draco kept saying, ‘he is a motherfucker, get it?’ Before you both disapparated, apparently to a tattoo shop.

Not all of the wedding party made it out before they set up the wards. Ginny and Neville were being reamed by Molly when I left. Most of the guests left by floo a few hours after the sober up potion kicked in, when they opened up the floo finally. Daphne is… not pleased. Which means I am not pleased.” He raised an eyebrow at them.

“This matter isn’t finished, but you better get to Malfoy Manor. They’re expecting you.” Harry grinned.

“I can NOT face your parents right now Draco,” Hermione whined. “I feel like complete shite.” She chugged some water. “I have no clothes. I don’t know where my purse is. Oh God! The jewels your mother lent me.” She covered her face. Draco looked around.

“They’re over here.” Draco said picking up the necklace and then walking a few feet to pick up one earring before walking a few more feet to pick up the other one. “It seems we made a trail of your clothes love.” He grinned at her.

“We’ll talk about that later.” She smacked him gently.

“You have to come to the Manor. Do you think this will get better if we ignore it?”

“No you’re right. I’m a Gryffindor for Merlin’s sake. Let me floo home to grab some clothes and I will meet you there.”

“Oh no! You’re not leaving me to face my parents alone. We will enter as a united front my dear fiancé.”

“Still afraid of your parents Draco?” Hermione teased.

“No more than you are!” Draco growled.

“Okay, I’ve done my part,” says Harry, “suck it up buttercup.” He handed Hermione a coffee and she pecked him on the cheek.

“Bless you!” She sighed drinking it.

“Where is mine Potter?” Malfoy pouted.

“I drank it.” Harry shrugged, stepping back as Draco lunged for him and punched him in the arm.

“You’re such a prick!”

“Draco, we don’t have time for this! Finish mine! We have to floo to my flat, we only have a few minutes before we’re late on top of everything else.”

She grabbed his hand and yanked him to the floo. “Sorry again Harry. I’ll make it up to Daphne.” 

————

They barely made it into her flat before they were arguing again.

“I can’t believe you let this happen Hermione.”

“I let this happen? Who was it encouraging me last night.”

“I’ve never had tequila before! You should have warned me about that shite.”

“You should be able to hold your liquor!”

“Coming from you? Because you were the picture of class last night Mrs. Pukes in the alley!”

“Draco we don’t have time for this” she said waving her toothbrush as a sword as he followed her around her flat while she got ready.

“Just tell me one thing, Hermione. Do you remember anything that happened between us last night?” He asked softly.

“Yes. Well, not all of it, but I’m getting flashes of everything.” She softened before walking over to him. “ I don’t regret it, or the tattoo.” She said before stroking her hand down his arm.

He grabbed her shoulders before pushing her back against the wall. He kissed her roughly as she grabbed his hair. He wrapped her legs around him and started to grind against her. Their kisses were getting frantic and desperate.

“I want you so fucking badly!” He said.

“I need you so fucking badly!” She responded shoving her tongue down his throat.

“You have a room Hermione!” Ginny yelled from the couch. Where she had been passed out.

Draco dropped her gracefully to the ground and stepped back smiling sheepishly.

“Sorry Gin! We don’t have time for this. I’ll talk to you later!” She ran to splash water on her face and throw on an outfit.

“Yeah, you looked really in a rush there. Great party last night.” She grinned.

“Ginny, I heard you were just as bad!” Hermione replied exasperated.

“Oh no! No one was as bad as you two! Well, maybe Blaise.” She said thoughtfully.

“See you later Weasley.” Draco said before grabbing Hermione’s hand and pulling her in the floo. “Ready?” He asked?

“No.” She gulped as he called out for Malfoy Manor. 


	17. Pictures and opportunities

Malfoy Manor:

As soon as they stepped through the floo, a house elf was waiting for them.

“Oh nos, you two is in big trouble. I is hearing things. My cousin Mipsy is telling me. Scandal. For shame. Master and mistress are in terrible embarrassment. Tut tut.”

Draco rolled his eyes and led Hermione to the dining room. Narcissa and Lucius were sitting calmly at the table. Draco pulled out Hermione’s chair and then sat at his seat.

The silence was palpable as Hermione began to get more and more anxious when the minutes passed and no one spoke.

“Um. Err. Well. Narcissa, I am terribly sorry for any embarrassment I may have caused last night. I was not quite myself you see. The stress of past…”

“Lovers?” She questioned while Draco choked on his water.

“Oh um. Ex boyfriends. I mean. Terribly sorry. And um. Mr. Malfoy, I apologize for calling you a…”

“Motherfucker?” He asked. Draco broke into a bellowing laugh. Hermione glared daggers at him.

“Yes. Well, you see, I really shouldn’t have mixed so many different kinds of alcohol…”

“Ah! Well, no harm done. I have been called far worse I assure you. However, under the circumstances I thought it best we revisit the discussion we were having on your classes. I’d suggest upping the weekly requirement to 10 hours a week, don’t you think?”

At this he summoned some photographs and had them land directly in front of her.

“I took the liberty of confiscating these from Ms. Skeeter.” He said.

She cringed looking at the first one of her hands on Draco’s arse as they thrust to the beat of the music. Draco leaned forward with a grin examining the photograph as her cheeks began to flame.

“3 hours a week” she challenged trying to hide her embarrassment.

“8” Lucius said.

“4,” She responded.

“7,” he countered.

“5, and no more! I have a job, and a life.”

“Flip the page dear,” said Narcissa sipping her tea.

“OH!” She exclaimed shocked as the photograph moved. “Perhaps, 6 hours a week might be appropriate. I am again, so sorry. That champagne must have been extremely expensive and it seems the other guests did not ALL want it sprayed on them in quite that manor. Um Draco, do you have anything to add? Darling!” She glared at her silent fiancé.

“No dear, I think I’m all set.” He smiled.

Hermione made a noise of exasperation while Lucius chuckled.

“One of the rules you have to learn about being a Malfoy is how to wait out a room.” Lucius answered.

“Now down to business. Draco tells me that your internship is almost finished. Is that correct?”

“Uh, yes. I’ve been working with a muggle therapist but we’ve concluded the portion of study I need from her. Now I just have to find a potion’s master to take on an apprentice so that I can complete my mastery and start my business. Unfortunately after Professor Snape passed away, there are no longer any Masters in England.”

“Luckily for you, that isn’t true.” Lucius responded.

“Oh. Well I checked all the records at the ministry.”

“Records were stolen when the ministry was compromised. There was a time when the Dark Lord thought Professor Snape could be killed in the war. He commissioned a Master to take on another apprentice as a backup in case anything should befell the former Professor.”

“You mean if Voldemort had to kill him.”

“Yes, quite.” Lucius answered.

“So then…”

“I accept you as my new apprentice.” Lucius grinned.

Hermione looked shocked.

“Draco… DEAR. Can I talk about this with you privately?” She hurried over to yank him out of his chair, “I wouldn’t want to make any of these life changing decisions without the approval of a man of course. Silly women just need direction.” She scoffed pulling him out of the room.

“That went well.” Lucius beamed at Narcissa. 

————

  
“Draco, I can NOT work with your father. We don’t even like each other. We don’t even TOLERATE each other. That would never work. I will simply just have to move to work with another Master outside of England.”

“How exactly is that supposed to work my darling future wife. My businesses are in England.”

“Well, we can just see each other on the weekends, or we can take turns commuting, you can practically write your schedule or work from home, or just move your businesses since you are the CEO.”

“You are so stubborn, why would I uproot my ALREADY ESTABLISHED businesses when you have a perfectly good Master to work with HERE, in your future home.”

“I just can’t work with him, he will belittle me, antagonize me, call me a mudblood, I’ll hex him or worse Avada him and end up in Azkaban for my crimes. Is that what you want? A dead dad and an imprisoned fiancé?”

“He will not call you that terrible word! He is one of the best Masters that are currently living! You’d be a fool not to take this opportunity. Do you want to move to Russia? Because it’s cold there Hermione!”

“Who says I need to move to Russia! And excuse me, where are his references. Has he ever even had an apprentice?”

“Well 4 out of the 7 remaining Masters live there, then there is my father, then one is in St. Mungos with a debilitating illness, and the other no one has heard from in 15 years. So he could be dead, or just highly unavailable! That leaves Russia or my father. Cold Hermione! Freezing!”

“Well… I will just have to get used to it! I hear they have lovely vodka there. Sounds like a dream to me.”

“First of all how dare you bring up liquor when I am this hungover and second of all you are crazy. What if I talk to him and come up with some ground rules.”

“I think you’ve done enough talking! Otherwise I wouldn’t even be in this mess!”

“No you’d be unemployed with no prospects or you’d be moving to Russia.”

“Merlin! Fine! Fine! I will deal with your father. But so help me Draco, if he’s not the picture of professionalism, there will be consequences.”

“Like what?”

“No blow jobs. Ever. Again.”

“That is completely unreasonable! You can’t punish me for my father’s issues! I can’t work miracles! You will just have to win him over with your academic knowledge and charm. Get him to respect you and everything will be just fine.”

“I think after last night I may have my work cut out for me on earning back any respect.” She cringed calming down. “I couldn’t even look your mother in the eye. She was so wonderful to me when we went shopping. Now I can only imagine what she thinks of me.”

“Hermione, it’s alright.” He walked over to bring her into a hug. “Do you see me stressing about our behavior from last night? There is so much scandal in my family’s past that this isn’t even worth mentioning.

You actually amused my father, which doesn’t happen often. Just let it go okay. You will be fine working with him, you may even learn to tolerate one another. I plan on being married to you for a very long time. My family will be a part of our lives, and there’s nothing more important to Malfoys than family. Just trust me okay.”

He pulled back to look into her teary eyes.

“Okay. I will give it a shot, but please have a discussion with him before we start. Please.”

“I will. I promise.” 

————

By the time Hermione and Draco made it back into the kitchen Narcissa and Lucius were arguing in soft tones. They noticed the young couple return and Lucius coughed to signal the end of discussion.

Hermione looked at Draco with a confused expression.

“Ah, Hermione, have you come to a decision? Shall I clear my schedule for your apprenticeship?”

Draco chuckled at that. Lucius currently had absolutely nothing going on in his life. Lucius glared at his son as if he knew what Draco was thinking.

“Of course Mr. Malfoy. I simply can’t wait. Please send the schedule by owl and I will make sure to be here.”

This is when Narcissa interrupted.

“Hermione,”

“Narcissa darling, we decided to have this conversation later.”

“Hush now Lucius!” She gave her husband a sly smile. Lucius mumbled something like, “here we go,” with a roll of his eyes.

“As I was saying dear, it seems to me with your new class schedule and apprenticeship that it would make much more sense for you to consider moving into the manor early.”

Hermione choked on her tea. She could feel the redness creep to her face.

“Oh. Um. Yes the manor. I had thought we would be married before I moved in. After our long, long, long honeymoon.” She cringed as she tried not to look at her future father in law.

“Now Hermione, Lucius won’t bite.”

Lucius grinned at her as Hermione quickly looked away.

“It simply seems to be the most sensible conclusion. We have a wedding to plan, now that that nasty ministry court is out, your classes, and apprenticeship. Draco will of course, move back as well, so you’ll be able to see him more. A fabulous idea don’t you think.”

“Mother! Who said anything about me moving back in at this moment. I can’t leave Potter to fend for himself. He would be devastated to lose me as a roommate.”

“I’m sure darling. He’s getting married in a few weeks anyway. Timing is perfect! I will send a House elf with each of you to help pack!” She beamed at the horror struck couple.

“Just for the record,” Lucius mumbled to Draco, “I did TRY to stop her son.”

“Great,” Draco forced out through an uncomfortable smile. “Hermione, won’t you join me outside for a ride on Columba? Now?”

“But what about my classes?” She asked nervously.

“Oh dear I forgot,” said Narcissa. “I’ll have the stylist come back this afternoon before dinner. Then perhaps you can take your betrothed on a date! She’ll be simply glowing by then, after they are through.”

“What a wonderful idea Mother, not at all meddlesome. Hermione? What do you say?”

“Sounds just lovely,” she forced out. “Well I mean the date does of course but the classes…” she looked down at the photos one last time. Before Draco rifled through to steal a couple, shrinking them and putting them in his pocket.

“DRACO! Don’t take those!” Hermione moved to grab them back.

“I’m going to make a photo album darling.” He was laughing now as he made a break for the stables. Hermione excused herself to follow him quickly out of the room.

“Such a great match.” Narcissa said fondly. Lucius rolled his eyes again. Then he got up from the table offering Narcissa his hand.

“Well darling, I must go to my study. So much to plan and do for the apprenticeship.” He looked like a little boy in a toy store, excited, eager, and bouncing on his heels.

“I’m glad you’re excited about it dear.” Narcissa replied with a kiss to his cheek. 

————

Draco and Hermione swiftly walked down to the stables.

“I can’t believe that I will be working with your father and moving into the manor.” Hermione grumbled as they walked. It was every nightmare come true.

“It will be fine, you worry too much. Besides I haven’t even shown you our wing of the manor. We have our own library.”

“We have our own wing?” Hermione asked her eyes widening.

“Yes of course, you really don’t know how wealthy you’re about to be do you?”

“Well… no. I mean I guess I always just thought of it as your money. I certainly don’t plan on spending any of it.”

“Sure you will! What exactly do you think you’ll be doing when you fund and create your own charity?”

“Oh. I had forgotten about that. I suppose I need to start thinking about what cause would be the most worthy of my time.”

“You have one of the biggest hearts I know. I’m sure you’ll find something worthwhile.” He smiled at her and she stopped walking.

“Thank you Draco. That was very sweet.” She smiled back. He grabbed her hand and squeezed. They walked hand and hand the rest of the way to the stables.

Hermione was wearing jeans which would be great for riding but her blouse was too nice to wear so she unbuttoned it leaving her in a pale pink tank top.

“Hermione.” Draco growled at her lessening the space between them. “If you’re going to start taking off clothes, I will be helping you.”

“Draco!” Hermione giggled as he swooped in to kiss her neck, roughly nibbling below her ear.

“Do you want me to stop,” He asked in between kisses running his hands softly against her sides.

“No. No. I don’t want you to stop.” She thrust her hips into his. “I also don’t want you to be gentle. Fuck me Draco. I’m tired of fighting how I feel for you, and I want you. Badly. Last night was wonderful, and I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“As you wish.” He replied ripping her tank top over her head, kissing down her neck and nuzzling his face between her breasts.

“Do you remember last night Hermione? When I fucked you against the wall? When you rode me on the floor, and screamed my name when you came?”

She shimmied out of her jeans as he undid his belt.

“Yes Draco! I remember. Do you remember when I blew you over there in the shower?”

She bit his lip and pulled at his shirt. He quickly divested himself of his shirt and pants leaving just his boxer briefs to cover his growing erection. He grazed her lace knickers with his fingers. Then he knelt and bit her upper thigh. She gasped but thrust her hips out again, until his mouth was ghosting her cunt.

He used both hands to rip her knickers in half.

“Draco! Those were my favorite pair of knickers.”

Draco laughed, ignoring her outburst at her destroyed underwear. “I’ll buy you a new pair love.” Then he licked her and shut her right up.

Hermione spent a few moments trying to stay angry about the knickers and trying to figure out why he called her love before shrugging her shoulders and giving into the bliss of his tongue between her legs. She came quickly with his roughness and barely noticed how her tattoo seemed to come alive and fly across her arm over to Draco’s tattoo before flying back to her.

“Draco! I need you. I want you inside me. Now.”

He stood up and dropped his underwear rubbing his erection against her clit. Drawing out wetness from her heat. Pushing just the tip into her opening before pulling it out again.

“Turn around.” He said pushing her towards the back of the couch.

She leaned over the couch and he grabbed her arse towards him.

Whack! He spanked her and she gasped again.

“Draco!” She cried out, more surprised than shocked. He laughed again.

Whack! He spanked her again, noticing how wet it made her before lining up and plunging into her pussy. With one hand he reached around to pluck at a nipple, with the other hand he pulled her hair away from her to lean down and bite her neck thrusting inside her with each bite. Marking her at the same time as she moaned.

He pulled her back slightly from the couch to be able to reach her clit, pinching and rubbing it quickly.

“Yes Draco! That feels so good. You feel so good.”

“I’m going to fuck you all over this manor Love, I’m going to fuck you every day for the rest of my life. Do you like when I make you come?”

“Merlin yes! Draco, I love it. You’re so sexy and you feel amazing in my pussy.”

“Tell me what you want,” He said while he continued to fuck her against the couch.

“I want you to spank me again. Harder, until I come from your cock.”

It didn’t take long for them both to finish. They were breathing heavily. Draco slowly pulled out of her with a grunt.

“Hermione, I meant what I said. I’m going to fuck you every day for the rest of our lives. I’m going to make love to you, and shag you anywhere and everywhere you please. I can’t get enough of you. I meant what I said last night. I can’t wait to be married to you.”

He flipped her around and pulled her to his chest.

“You make me really happy Hermione.” He kissed her cheek, and her jaw, and her nose, and finally her lips.

“You make me really happy too.” She hesitated and changed her mind about admitting her true feelings.

“Let’s go riding.” She said finally. “If I can manage to sit on my horse after that” she winked. 


	18. Ex lovers in one room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More from the party in the next chapter as well

Flashback of the night of the engagement party:

When Draco picked Hermione up from her flat, he could not stop smiling, or looking her up and down. The lilac dress she wore fit her form and accentuated her soft curves. He couldn’t believe how much he wanted her and didn’t know if he could last the night without finally being inside her. Her revelation about her time with Theo had him reeling and feeling a bit insecure, which really pissed him off. Draco was confident and way better looking than that fool. He believed her when she said things were over but he couldn’t stop wondering how her feelings for him compared to her feelings for Theo. Was she settling? Settling because of the law, because of her anger at Theo, because these were the cards she was dealt?

Draco knew he was falling in love with her. Damnit his cold black heart was being consumed by her. He woke up each morning wanking it to that insane woman, and he went to sleep dreaming of their future together. He vowed to make the night memorable and hopefully take that next step in intimacy.

Hermione was nervous. First of all, Theo would be there and she was worrying about what he might say to her after viewing the memories. She held nothing back when she gave them to him and frankly she just wanted to move on.

She didn’t want to harbor this old love in her soul for her ex boyfriend. She didn’t want to think about him anymore. She didn’t want to constantly wonder if she ruined her whole life. She wanted to move forward with Draco. She wanted to be ALL in with him. She wanted to make love to him, and make a future with him, and finally just let herself be happy.

Sometimes she thought there was something wrong with her. Like could she just let herself be happy? She always had to fuck it up somehow. She could be royally furious at the ministry for creating this absurd marriage law and forcing her to change her life, but she wasn’t.

Was that wrong? Did it go against every single thing she stood for as an independent strong woman? She found herself feeling grateful. Because of him. Because of Draco. Because without the law, she wouldn’t have him, and damnit if she wasn’t falling arse over tits in love with the moody bastard.

Tonight was the night she thought. Tonight she would finally be with him in every sense of the word, and she was quite ready actually thank you very much. She even used that ghastly hair removal cream that George gave her from the shop.

She knew he tested all the products on himself and sometimes Ron. Ron had been bloody infuriated when George gave him the cream, saying it would help define the muscles on his legs. Which of course it actually did because his legs were so smooth.

She had spent quite a long time staring at her vagina today. Should she remove the hair? Should she make some sort of feminist statement? Did SHE want a smooth vagina?

These were the questions that plagued her for hours after she left shopping with his mum. After his mum tried to buy her sex clothes. She shook her head. Well, he had already seen her naked with just a trimmed bush, but maybe the first time should be special. Was it considered special to have a hairless vagina? She didn’t know. She almost firecalled Pansy or Ginny but knew both of them would tell her to get on the smooth pussy wagon. Finally she just decided to go for it.

Unfortunately afterwards she faced the backlash. Did he like her trimmed bush? Was it a refreshing change? Would he be disappointed? He seemed to want her sexually even with the body hair and now what had she done? She got rid of her sexy lady bush. Would he still want her? Would he think she looked too juvenile? Gods would he even still have sex with her? Oh no! What had she done?

Well in the end she just smacked herself and got on with it. He DID sleep with Pansy once upon a time so she was sure it wouldn’t be a complete deal breaker. She wondered if the potion people used for hair regrowth worked on vaginal hair. Hmm. Not something she wanted to ask Madam Pomphry. No, best just let it grow back in if that was his preference.

Basically she was nervous and spiraled into a whole thing that really had nothing to do with pubic hair after all. It was really about him accepting her, as she was, enough to be with her physically and all the implications that presented.

She was sure that at the very least everything would change after tonight. Call it optimistic but she was excited! She just wanted to go to the party and leave with her handsome fiancé in a dignified manor.

She looked him up and down. Oh yes she wanted to leave with her handsome handsome man. She winked and they apparated to The Greengrass Estates.

The first person they met upon arrival was none other than Astoria Greengrass. She was a right bitch when Hermione knew her and Draco himself did not seem to be a fan.

She knew they had some sort of history, but when she saw him stiffen completely and try to pull away she realized he did not want to talk to her at all. Too late.

“Why Draco! So lovely to see you. I was just devastated to hear about the ministry’s match for you. How unfortunate. I know how much you loathe Theo’s sloppy seconds. Such a shame we never worked out, I’m sure you’ll be utterly bored, and unsatisfied for the remainder of your sad pathetic life.”

Draco started to talk before Hermione cut him off with fire in her eyes.

“I was so surprised to meet Daphne and actually like her. Seems impossible that a complete bitch like you could be related to that sweet delicate flower. Not to mention she got all of the looks, and brains, and TALENT.”

Astoria was fuming. Draco pulled Hermione away quickly before she got out her claws.

“Whoa there tiger, I’ve been on the receiving end of your right hook. Let’s not ruin the engagement party? Yeah?”

“Merlin I hate that woman. How you ever slept with her I will never understand.”

“Hermione, once again, not the place. Not the time. Let’s have that joyous discussion about ex lovers many many months from now. After we are married and it’s too late for you to choose Azkaban over marrying me.”

Hermione laughed at that and tried to shake off the foreboding thought that the night was just getting started and already there was an altercation. She also pushed down the thought of just how many women her fiancé had actually bedded.

She herself didn’t have that much experience. Well sure, a lot of sex, but not a lot of people. She wondered. Would he be like Ron? Or Charlie? Or Theo? Or would he be completely and utterly unique. A sex god descended to bring her pleasure and worship her body. No, she was getting carried away. She probably just needed to get laid.

Wait a second. Was that Charlie? Oh Merlin! All her ex lovers in one room. She didn’t know what deity she pissed off, but the Gods were laughing at her now. Let’s just steer Draco away from anyone problematic. She could do this. Avoidance is only the healthiest of behaviors.

Little did Hermione know, Draco had the same sort of plan. He saw Astoria, and Pansy across the room, although Hermione and her were “besties” apparently, which he tried to ignore and never bring up, then a few older Slytherin girls whom he may have seduced once or twice upon his youth.

The girl from the high class restaurant he used to frequent in Diagon Ally, shame he could never go back there, the lobster was fantastic. The twins he met at the club when Blaise was encouraging him, and last but not least the one male he made out with on his twenty fifth birthday much to Blaise’s indignation because Blaise had always “wondered” about Draco in the bedroom.

He did not have a quarter life crisis, merely a curiosity that needed to be stifled without ruining any friendships. The bloke was a right good kisser actually but alas no pussy. Pussy it turns out was quite important to Draco.

Moving forward, he kept his eyes out for Harry or Daphne and tried not to wonder WHY he and Hermione seemed to be pulling each other in opposite directions all night. Oh here we go, some Weasley relative. Better be on my best behavior he thought.

“Hermione doll, wonderful to see you here.” He winked at her and held her hand before his lips as he kissed her hand over and over and over not letting go and kissing slightly up her arm.

She giggled, blushing. “Oh Charlie, it’s been ages hasn’t it? I dare say we are practically strangers now.”

“Oh I wouldn’t say that. Nice dress by the way. You know how I love the color lilac. My absolute favorite color. Reminds me of something in fact. So many questions it brings up.” He waggled his eyebrows at her as she giggled nervously again playfully pushing him away with her hands.

What? Excuse me? Draco thought. What was going on here? Wasn’t Ron the Weasley she had a past with? Who was this large specimen of a redhead. Seemed older, more rugged than Draco was strictly comfortable with. Could Draco take him, that was the question. That was the question indeed.

“Oh excuse me, Charlie, this is Draco, my fiancé. We were matched through the marriage law and the dark party. We will be married within the year. He was in the same year as me at Hogwarts but in Slytherin. He played Quidditch just like you did. Ignore his surname. I always do. Draco, Charlie tames Dragons in Romania.”

A DRAGON TAMER? Bollocks if Draco could let Hermione near this bloke. What if Hermione had already BEEN near this bloke.

“Pleasure to meet you Draco. You lucky wanker you.” He chucked and reached out his hand to pat Draco on the shoulder, but it came across as more of a hit than a pat.

“Ow!” Draco mumbled. Stepping back from this giant man.

“A pleasure you say. You must be related to Ron. Hermione’s ex boyfriend.” He snarled trying to fish for information. Hermione rolled her eyes.

Charlie laughed, for longer than Draco cared to take note of.

“Oh yes Ron. My brother. Hermione DID have sort of a thing with him, didn’t she. Youth.” He laughed again.

“What a difference it makes to be with some one who knows what he’s doing doesn’t it ‘Mione?”

What? EXCUSE ME WHAT? Draco felt alarmed.

Hermione interjected.

“Oh Charlie. What a delight it is to see you as always.” She put her arm around Draco possessively. “I’m so looking forward to the future and all the compatible matches the ministry makes. I hear you matched as well. I’m so looking forward to meeting her.”

Charlie grinned mischievously. “Oh you’ve met her.”

“Um? I have?”

“Sure! Lavender Brown! Weren’t you roommates or something. The stories I have heard. She’s a riot. A bit eager to tell you the truth but delightful. Really takes care of my needs” he pulled his boot up on the chair to tie the laces.

Hermione coughed loudly into her hand, and Draco thumped her back a few times.

“Are you alright? What’s wrong with you?” He quietly asked her.

“Oh Lavender! Yes charming. How lovely. I can just picture her as a dragon tamer’s wife.”

Charlie winked again.

“Well I must be off,” he kissed her hand again. AND lingered Draco noted with a frown. He nodded at Draco as he left.

Hermione tried to walk away briskly, but Draco caught up with her and grabbed her hand.

“Anything you want to share my dear?” Draco asked.

“What? Oh. Nope.” She smiled and started to lead him to the crowd.

“Hermione.” He growled.

“Okay! Fine.” She twirled her hands nervously at her hips.

“When I was traveling… I had sort of a… fling with Charlie.”

“A fling?”

“A fling.”

“A FLING?”

“A fling.” She said again.

“What exactly does that mean?” He asked trying to stifle his hissy fit.

“Well… He was just so burly, so large, so manly. All that testosterone, you know! I was single. Come on, you must understand. I’m sure you’ve had your fun too.”

“SO MANLY? SO LARGE? What fun?” His eyes bulged.

“Oh come now Draco, once again, not the place. Not the time. Let’s have that joyous discussion about ex lovers many many months from now. After we are married and it’s too late for you to choose Azkaban over marrying me.”

She grinned cheekily.

He muttered, “I will show you large and manly.” 


	19. Halfblood shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrow a line from Gotye’s song: “somebody that I used to know”

Flashback to the night of the engagement party:

Finally it seemed they located Harry, next to Ron and Daphne.

“Harry!” Hermione warmly hugged him. Then moved on to hug Ron and Daphne.

“This party is gorgeous Daphne! Your parents have really outdone themselves” Hermione chatted.

“Yes, although the guests leave something to be desired.” Draco frowned.

“What’s his deal?” Ron asked amused.

“Oh nothing, don’t pay attention to him. He just didn’t realize I wasn’t quite the prude he envisioned. He’s coming to terms with it.” She smiled at him.

“Illusion shattered!” Harry replied while the others laughed.

“Ron, did you know your brother, the big one, was with her?”

Hermione elbowed Draco in the ribs.

“Oi! Draco mate, we don’t talk about that. We never talk about that! Get on board.”

Harry laughed at Draco’s discomfort while he continued to grumble to himself.

Daphne spoke next, “the house elves are able to bring you any drink you’d like. Yes Hermione we are paying them,” she winked at her.

“Oh thank Merlin,” Draco said and located a house elf. “Two fire whiskeys please, Anyone else want anything?”

They made their orders, Hermione surprised the others and ordered, “tequila.”

“Tequila? What the hell is tequila?” Draco asked her as the house elf popped away to get their drinks.

“It is the best muggle drink! I got turned onto it when I was in Mexico.”

When the house elf returned, each person in the group tasted Hermione’s tequila.

“Alright Granger, this isn’t terrible.”

“He reverts to calling me Granger when he’s irritated with me,” Hermione told the boys, as Daphne went to go check on things.

Harry and Ron laughed again as Draco finished both his fire whiskeys and Hermione sipped her tequila.

“Well I better go look for Pansy,” Ron said.

“How’s that going by the way?” Hermione asked him.

“She’s almost too much for me to handle,” Ron said in a fond way. “Mostly I just adore her though.”

Hermione squealed and squeezed his arm tightly.

“I’m just so pleased you both were matched with each other!”

“Yeah, Pansy is delightful.” Draco replied sarcastically.

“Oh hush you! She’s one of my best friends.” Hermione answered.

“Yeah! Someday you’re really going to have to tell me how that happened. She was horrible to you in school.”

“Pot, kettle, black.” Hermione said.

“What does that gibberish even mean?”

Harry laughed again. “It means you were way worse to her and she forgave you!”

“Yeah well I graveled at her feet at that Christmas party you had after the war. Then again at that luncheon.”

“You were very remorseful, darling.” Hermione smiled at his irritation. “I forgave you and her a long time ago. I’m sure you’ll learn to tolerate each other again in time.”

Harry and Ron excused themselves. Hermione linked her arm in his and they walked the room again to greet people smiling happily as they worked the room together. Hermione even managed an awkward smile at Lucius when they briefly stopped to say hi.

It was only upon seeing Luna that her heart sank. She knew she was being absolute rubbish to her friend. She sighed and nudged Draco towards the blonde that seemed to be twirling by herself in the corner of the room.

“Luna!” Hermione called rushing to hug her.

“Hermione?” Luna asked surprised. “Have the nargles left you alone finally?”

“What Luna? Look I’m so sorry I’ve been such a terrible friend. I know you didn’t have any control over who you were matched with.”

Luna smiled warmly. “People often place blame on loved ones for things they can’t control. Human nature really.”

“Can you forgive me? Maybe we can get together this week for lunch?”

“Of course. I should alert you that Theo is on his way over.”

Draco tightened his grip around Hermione.

Theo approached. His facial expression gave nothing away. He put his arm around Luna.

He stared at the couple in front of him. They stared back. Oh dear thought Hermione. What on Earth am I to say to him. Someone should say something. She shifted nervously. This is the longest that no one has talked in the history of the world.

“Theo, the nargles have finally left Hermione’s brain.”

Draco stared at the blonde with skepticism.

Theo nodded toward his fiancé in indifference.

“Um. Hi Theo.” Hermione finally said, trying not to panic. What a stupid thing to say thought Hermione. Why couldn’t she come up with something better.

He tilted his head towards her. Hermione’s heart pounded.

“What do you want me to say Hermione?”

“I don’t know, I thought maybe we could move past all this.” Tears started to well in her eyes.

“You don’t have to be such a prick Theo. To MY fiancé”

Theo laughed, “your fiancé, yes well. I hope you’re accustomed to heartbreak when she stomps all over your soul.”

Hermione started crying into Draco’s shoulder.

“Don’t make me punch you again Theo. She is obviously sorry about what happened. This is Daphne’s engagement party. Can’t you follow a bit of decorum.”

“After the memories she left me. No. I will never forgive her. We will never be friendly. She meant too much to me for me to ever be just her friend. I will never hide behind a façade of polite indifference with her. LOOK AT ME HERMIONE.” He slammed his drink down at a nearby table. Her eyes shot over to him filled to the brim with her sadness.

“Gods Theo.” She spoke. They locked eyes for a few moments. The tension palpable. Finally Theo spoke again.

“I don’t even know you anymore. You’re just somebody that I used to know. I can’t do this. Luna, I’m sorry to cut the night short.” He turned to leave but Luna held his hand firmly.

“Hermione, I will owl you about lunch. Bye Draco.” She waved as she followed Theo out of the ballroom where they apparated away.

Hermione didn’t notice the group of people that came over.

“Want me to kick him in the bollocks?” Pansy asked, pulling Hermione into a hug.

“No it’s fine. I don’t know what I expected. Daphne will be so upset to learn he’s left her party.”

“Daphne will be fine,” Draco assured her rubbing her shoulders nodding his hello to Ginny, Neville, Ron, Blaise, and Percy.

Hermione dried her tears, pulling herself together. “Okay. Yes.” She waved over to a house elf.

“A bottle of tequila and a bottle of fire whiskey and 8 shot glasses please” Hermione told the small creature.

The group looked at each other with wide eyes.

“We’re doing shots?” Ginny asked.

“We’re doing shots.” She told the group.

“I’m not sure that would be prudent.” Percy replied.

“oh Percy, you know how I love that delicious tongue of yours, take shots with me.” Blaise squeezed his fiancé’s shoulder encouragingly.

Percy reddened but swiftly agreed. It was a party after all.

“Well I’m game,” Neville replied, “ever since I was matched with Ginny, I feel uncomfortable, guilty, and anxious around Harry. Even if it was a fantastic turn of luck. This should do the trick!” He said as the house elf produced the liquor.

Hermione poured out the tequila first. She held hers up to Draco to cheers, “get wasted?” She asked.

Draco contemplated the shot before him.

“Get wasted.” He agreed. And they all took the shot.

“Again!” Blaise said while Hermione poured fire whiskey for everyone.

“To awkward situations!” Ginny said. Clink. They drank.

They refilled the glasses. “To avoiding emotional problems!” Blaise said. Clink. Drink.

“To your friend having sex with your ex!” Pansy grinned. Drink. The group chuckled at that one, and Hermione avoided her eye.

“To falling in love.” Percy spoke boldly, as Blaise swatted him on the arse.

“Damn right!” He replied as everyone drank.

“Ooh! I have the best idea,” Hermione giggled as the liquor started to take effect. “Let’s mix the fire whiskey and the tequila in the same shot. A little half blood shot. Get it? Because fire whiskey comes from wizards, and tequila comes from muggles.”

“Great idea!” They cheered as Mr. Greengrass approached.

“You lot look jolly! What have you concocted there?” He asked with great curiosity.

“Fancy for you to ask good sir Master of the estate.” Hermione said with a curtsy, “this shot, is a meeting, of our kinds. You MUST take one with us!” The group agreed wholeheartedly. Hermione poured the mixture into the shot glasses, flagging down a house elf for another shot glass.

“To the happy couple,” Draco grinned. Clink. They all drank.

“Whoop! That will put hair right on your arse!” Mr. Greengrass laughed causing the group to erupt into laughter.

“To the halfbood shot!” Ron bellowed pouring out another mixture for everyone. Everyone drank again.

“To Harry the halfblood!” Mr. Greengrass said, excited to be included in the frivolity. They all drank again.

At this time, the large group was causing a bit of a crowd at their behavior. Mrs. Greengrass tutted over to them.

“Darling! You are not 25 anymore. Let’s get the music going, come dance with me and stop this foolishness.” She said.

“Hold on dear, one more for good luck! To dancing!” He held out his glass.

“Groove thang! Dancing!” Hermione was thrilled kissing on Draco’s neck after she finished her shot.

For a short time the liquor was abandoned to the dance floor. It started off innocently enough, “Mr. Greengrass, the robot can play any music? Muggle allowed?”

“What? The robot? Oh you mean the magical DJ. Yes of course, any song that exists, it can play, including muggle music. Is that what you asked?”

Draco was amused at drunk Hermione. Where normal sober Hermione tried to be proper, and respectful, and accommodating, drunk Hermione was a hoot. She gave zero fucks about her behavior. She started requesting songs in earnest and detailing to Draco why these songs were the best songs ever. After that it all became a blur for the sloppy couple. 

————

Present day:

After riding, Hermione and Draco headed back to the Manor.

“Would you like to see our wing of the house?” He asked.

“Yes, sure. I still can’t believe this is already happening.”

“Don’t act too excited or anything.” Draco rolled his eyes at her, a bit miffed by her reaction.

“I’m just nervous about the whole thing Draco. Frankly it’s a lot of your father.”

“I understand. I hope it won’t be too terrible for you though.” He responded with a slight catch in his voice, his disappointment showing through.

He led her around and Hermione was in awe of the cozy feel of their library and the many guest rooms they had. What on earth would she do with that many guest rooms?

“They’re also able to be converted into nurseries,” Draco told her.

What on earth would she do with that many nurseries? Seemed like they needed to have a conversation about expectations of their future family. She wanted for sure one child, maybe two if the first one was really great, but more than that terrified her. With the marriage law, you were able to petition for the use of birth control after you had successfully produced at least one child. That whole thing was barbaric but she knew that the magical population was in jeopardy. She sighed as he brought her to another room.

“This will be your room.” He said with a grin. The room was extremely large, comfortable, and homey. Hermione loved it. Then she frowned.

“Draco why did you say my room? Not that I don’t love it because it’s just my taste but I’m not staying with you? Is this some pureblood custom? I’m just expected to breed with you and have sex all the time without having the closeness of a real spouse in the same room.” Hermione was furious.

“Hermione! No, that’s not what I meant.” He nervously swallowed, “I just didn’t want to presume that you would want to stay with me. I know this is all forced on you, so I thought you might be grateful for some space of your very own. I thought this would be what you wanted.”

Hermione softened. “Draco, show me OUR room.” He genuinely smiled at her.

“Very well.” And he led her further back into his childhood room.

The house elves had updated it from Hogwart’s house colors to a beautiful shade of grey. There was a comfortable sitting area next to yet another fireplace, and a cozy chair that Hermione already saw herself claiming. The bed was enormous and the bathroom quite grand.

“I like this much better,” She squeezed his arm and moved around the room to get a closer look.

“I’ll have the house elves bring your things in here then.” He tried to keep his voice even to keep from betraying his excitement.

“So I have my classes now,” she said. “Did you still want to have a date afterwards?” She asked nervously, the realness of the past few moments were overwhelming her.

“Of course! Did you have anything in mind? Or shall I plan something?”

“You know what I would really love?”

“What?”

“A movie night at my flat. I’m exhausted from last night and I’d really just love to snuggle on the couch with you, and go to bed early.”

“That sounds amazing actually.”

She grinned at him again, kissing him briefly on the cheek before leaving for her beautification class. 


	20. Leonardo DiCaprio

Hermione had been scrubbed, and rubbed, and instructed at just about everything beauty related for the last two hours. The magical esthetician went over skin types and potions to correct dry skin, she was quite impressed with George’s hair removal cream, and even made a note to reach out to the twin. Narcissa taught her some hair charms and make up charms.

Hermione clenched her teeth and tried to ignore the awkward conversation that Narcissa was trying to start.

“Hermione dear, I noticed how close you and Draco seemed today.”

“Um. Yes.”

“Shall I gather that things have progressed to the next level?” She asked Hermione excitedly.

“Oh. Um. I don’t know.” Hermione tried to change the subject.

“Draco just seemed so relaxed with you today. Almost like that tension between you both got worked right out, all of a sudden.”

“Err. Yes, we discussed things, we are moving forward nicely.”

“Wonderful! Let’s talk wedding dates!”

Hermione was tense again when she and Draco flooed back to her flat. He was gushing over how beautiful she looked.

“Thank you Draco but it came at a price.”

“What?”

“Your mother was inquiring about our sex life.”

“She what?”

“Oh in a roundabout way like you lovely Slytherins like to do. I was extremely uncomfortable. Does she talk to all your girlfriends about your sex life?”

“What? No. The only girl I’ve ever brought to meet her was Pansy, and that was just not how things were done between our families. I’m sorry that she made you feel uncomfortable. I think she just actually likes you and wants to plan the wedding.”

“Yes I noticed that too. Smart lady, making me so uncomfortable that I picked a wedding date.”

Draco chuckled, “well she has been dreaming about this since I was born, don’t let her steamroll you though darling.”

“As if I would let anyone steamroll me. No, honestly, she can plan what she wants as long as it’s not too over the top. I really don’t want to think about it.”

“Ouch.”

“You know what I mean…”

“Okay. Moving on after that terrible insult. What movie did you want to watch?”

Hermione got them drinks, they settled on butterbeer after the previous night, and popcorn.

“I was thinking we could watch Titanic. Have you ever seen it?”

“That boat movie? Why would I ever watch a movie about a boat that sinks?”

“Well coming from a huge Disney fan, I’m surprised you haven’t watched it. It’s mostly a romance.”

“Romance?”

“Yes, it’s considered to be quite the epic love story.”

“I doubt it but go ahead and put it on.”

The movie started. Relatively quickly so did Draco’s questions.

“They’re showing a naked drawing in this movie! Who is she?”

Hermione explained and the movie continued to play.

“Okay she’s beautiful! She has hair like yours.” He playfully bounced one of her curls.

“Do you think Leonardo DiCaprio is more attractive than me?”

“No Draco, I am much more attracted to you.”

“You could have been a bit more convincing. He’s practically a Malfoy, blonde hair, blue eyes. Oh he’s poor.”

Hermione chuckled.

The movie continued, “why won’t she dump that Cal guy, she obviously likes Leo.”

“His name is Jack but yes, she is trying to cover her family’s debts.”

“She’s totally seducing him! Should I be watching this? She’s really naked.”

Hermione laughed as Draco blushed profusely.

“Can we do it in a car? I’ve never been in a car.”

Hermione rolled her eyes at that one.

“Wait. So the ship is going to sink, but there aren’t enough lifeboats? Hermione. Tell me Rose and Leo make it off this boat.” He started biting his fingernails.

“Just watch the movie Draco. And his name is Jack.”

“DO NOT LOCK UP LEO! He didn’t do it!”

“DO NOT GET ON THAT BOAT ROSE!”

He was very invested in the movie.

“She got off the life boat! She’s going to save him! Cal is a dick.”

“Hermione. Tell me they get off this boat.” Draco was standing now, pacing back and forth in front of the tv.

Hermione watched as Rose and Jack finally went into the ocean.

Draco sat back down on the couch.

“Good! They found a dresser! They’re going to be okay! Wait, try fitting Leo on again! He can fit on the dresser.” Draco crossed his arms.

“What? NO! Leo did NOT DIE! No!” Draco looked at the screen horrified while trying to keep the tears from escaping.

Not too much longer and the movie finished. Hermione turned off the telly and looked over at him. “So did you like the movie?”

Draco wiped his tears, “it was alright.”

“Aw! You loved it didn’t you?”

“YES OF COURSE I LOVED IT!”

Hermione giggled at him.

“Hermione?”

“Yes?”

“Can we name our future children Leo and Rose?” He asked seriously.

“Draco!” She laughed, “you can’t be serious. His name is JACK anyway.”

“I am serious. He is much more a Leo. I told you he is practically a Malfoy, and Leo is a constellation. It’s perfect!”

“What about Rose? That would be breaking tradition.” She teased.

“Well my mother is also named after a flower.”

“We’ll see Draco,” she chuckled amused that he was so into the film.

“I’m serious. Leo DiCaprio Malfoy.”

“Oh my gods, you silly man. I’m going to bed… are you? I mean do you want to…”

“Can I stay over?” He provided.

“Yes. I’d like that.”

He followed her into the bedroom. 

————

Later that night after changing into their pajamas, Hermione in Draco’s quidditch Jersey, they got to talking in bed.

“So one thing that’s still pretty blurry for me about last night was the tattoo shop. Whose idea was that? And what do the Patronus tattoos do?” He asked her.

“Well from what I can remember, it was you goading me about being such a goody goody, and then me saying how you would no sooner let a hair go out of place before doing something wild. Then we were trying to one up each other over past experiences, which only ended up turning us on quite a bit. Then I said I’d always wanted to get a tattoo and you decided we would do that together.”

“Oh yeah. I sort of remember that.” He pulled her over to his chest and kissed her nose. “When we had sex earlier I noticed something weird about the tattoo…” he trailed off.

“Yes well, in order for the Patronus tattoo to take, the couple has to be… quite certain about each other. The emotions involved have to be very strong.”

She turned red before continuing, “once you get the Patronus tattoo, it creates a bond between the couple. The couple can’t have sex with anyone else, the tattoo will offer a protection of sorts and give you insight to the other’s emotions. The Patronus tattoo is very protective of the bond and the tie to the other person.

They’re quite rare because both people getting the tattoo have to be on the same page as far as the emotional connection. Oh yes and the tattoos like when we have sex.” She shrugged nervously.

“Oh really.” He pulled her closer, “Well why didn’t you say so?” He kissed her slowly, bringing her bottom lip in between his teeth.

 

————

They came out to breakfast with two extremely cheesy grins on their face, pausing every few steps to wrap their arms around each other and kiss. When they finally got to the breakfast table, Ginny was looking at them with an odd expression on her face.

“You two are totally smitten with each other aren’t you?”

Hermione grinned. “So Ginny there is actually something I need to talk to you about.”

“You’re moving to the manor?” Ginny replied with a knowing smile.

“Well yes, actually. How did you know that?”

“Because I’m not daft. I knew you were going to eventually anyway and I figured after the engagement party that his family would have enough leverage to entice you both to move in early.”

“That is exactly what happened. Do you think I’m an idiot?” She asked Ginny.

“I’m standing right here.” Draco inserted.

Hermione waved him off with a cheeky grin.

“No, surprisingly I don’t. It’s obvious you both need to take the next step in your relationship before you get married, and you need time to work things out with Lord Malfoy.”

Draco rolled his eyes.

“What if he’s just terrible to me, and I hate it.”

“Once again, standing right here.” Draco grumbled.

“Then you politely tell them that it will not work for you to continue living there. Draco has just enough backbone to stand up for his fiancé.”

“Hey!” Draco yelled as Ginny laughed.

“No you’re right. One question. What the HELL is that photo doing framed on the wall?” She moved over to get a closer look at the newspaper clipping framed and hung up.

“Oh you mean the photo of you and Draco doing the Macarena that the Daily Prophet printed? Well, Harry gave that to me, and Ron, George, my parents, and even Percy. The whole gang really. He said to think of it as an early Christmas present.” Ginny beamed while Draco chuckled at Hermione’s embarrassment.

“Don’t even try to take the photo out,” Ginny continued after seeing what Hermione was attempting, “it’s charmed so that only the giver can remove the photo. It’s also unbreakable glass”

“Harry is a dead man.” Hermione responded.

Draco laughed again before changing the subject.

“Ginny, have you ever seen the movie Titanic?”

Ginny looked at Hermione with a puzzled expression, “of course Draco. Hasn’t everybody?”

“So you know of the greatness then.”

“Draco found a new favorite movie. We watched it last night. He’s obsessed with Leonardo DiCaprio.”

Ginny burst out laughing.

“WHAT? I’m not obsessed with him, I just think he is highly attractive, very romantic, and should NEVER have died in the film. It was a tragedy.”

“I agree Draco. He’s a fox. Hermione looks like you’ve got competition!” Ginny giggled again and this time Hermione joined her.

“I am secure enough in my masculinity to say another man is attractive. He has classic Malfoy lines, I’m basically saying that I’m attractive at the same time. Besides sexuality is a spectrum. Everyone knows that.”

“What?” Hermione asked.

“Well I believe that no one is strictly straight or gay. I think sexuality is fluid and on a spectrum. I can acknowledge other men are attractive and still consider myself to be a heterosexual but I would never say I am 100% heterosexual because I don’t believe that exists.”

“Wow.” Ginny spoke raising an eyebrow at Hermione.

“It’s a little too late to contemplating other sexes and other scenarios Draco. You’re stuck with me. The Patronus tattoos sealed the deal. I’m the only one you get to have sex with until I die.”

“Don’t let him watch Romeo and Juliet with Leonardo DiCaprio. That might sway him even more on the spectrum.”

Hermione giggled again.

“What is Romeo and Juliet?” Draco asked with interest.

“Another time love.” Hermione answered, before turning red and trying to change the subject. “So I need to pack. You should head home and I guess I’ll see you sometime. Anytime. Why don’t you floo me. Whenever.” She played with the quidditch jersey nervously.

Draco grabbed her hands and pulled her in for another kiss. “You’re adorable when you’re nervous.” He replied, nuzzling her neck.

She pushed him towards the floo swatting his arse. “I’ll see you later at the Manor.” He bent down and kissed her hand before flooing over to Harry and his flat to start packing.

“So you’re in love with him then.” Ginny asked.

“Um.”

“That’s a yes. I’m so happy for you! Have you told him? Or was that awkward love comment the extent of it?”

“Ginny! It just slipped out.”

“So you haven’t told him how you feel at all?”

“He knows I’m crazy about him. We had a wonderful night together. So much sex.” Hermione sighed dreamily.

“So why haven’t you told him?”

“Because. Don’t you think that the guy should say it first.”

“I am shocked at you Hermione. Don’t let the patriarchy win.”

“No you’re right, there’s no reason for me to wait on a man to acknowledge my feelings. But what if he doesn’t feel the same?”

“He practically let you brand him by getting that tattoo. I think he feels the same way.”

“Maybe. I’m still nervous though. Things have been moving very quickly the last few days. All of a sudden, I’m tattooed, we had sex, I’m moving into the manor, and working with his father.”

“YOU’RE WORKING WITH HIS FATHER? Are you insane?”

“It’s a long story.” Hermione sighed.

Ginny poured the coffee out for each of them, “spill.” She said. 


	21. Working with Lucius

The sweet little house elf Bip arrived to help Hermione pack. After quizzing the poor thing about how she was treated at the manor and if they were paying her, Hermione felt satisfied enough to let the house elf do her job.

She was quite efficient really and Hermione was trying to stall. The sooner she was packed, the sooner she would have to face her fears and acknowledge that the Manor could still be a trigger for her and Lucius as well.

She took a deep breath, hugged Ginny and planned a girls’ night, then she stepped into the floo to her new home.

Draco was waiting for her, along with Narcissa and Lucius.

“Hermione dear! Welcome to your new home. I am so pleased you agreed to stay. Would you like to join us for tea? We have much to discuss.”

“Of course. Thank you kindly Narcissa. That sounds lovely.” She nodded politely at Lucius. Draco leaned over to kiss her on the cheek, and then took her arm to lead her into the tea room.

Once they were seated, it was Lucius that spoke first.

“Miss Granger, I have the potion’s laboratory set up and ready to go for your apprenticeship. I was wondering if you would like to start tomorrow?”

Tomorrow? Hermione was shocked. That was quick. She studied his face before she answered. There was something off about him, but she was having trouble putting her finger on it. Then Narcissa answered.

“Lucius darling, give her a chance to settle in. I know you’ve been looking forward to it dear, but she has to unpack and get accustomed to the manor.”

Hermione blinked. Oh my, she thought. He was excited. He couldn’t wait to teach her. That was shocking really. She cleared her throat.

“Tomorrow sounds perfectly acceptable. Does after breakfast work?”

“Yes, of course. We will be working until lunch. Then after lunch you will get a break before your classes.”

Draco winked at her from across the table. They would be dancing together again tomorrow for her lesson. Hermione pushed down a nervous flutter as she thought about the last time they danced.

The rest of the day passed serenely at the manor. Hermione managed to unpack all her things and stared fondly at her books mingling with Draco’s. It made her heart clench.

“Hermione love?” Draco asked as he walked into their room. She smiled at the term of endearment again.

“Yes?”

“I was wondering if you’d join me for a night ride.”

Hermione giggled nervously.

“Dirty girl. No sadly I meant on Columba.” He grinned at her, “although that can always be added to the agenda as well.” He pulled her hand in for a kiss.

“Is it safe? At night I mean?”

“Of course. In fact, I thought we’d ride together… on your horse.”

“That sounds lovely.” She smiled and took his hand.

When they were up in the air, she melted back against his strong chest. His close proximity was doing unspeakable things to her knickers. She pushed her arse back against his groin.

“Hermione, if you keep that up, I will be forced to land and fuck you in our field, and we just got started.” He chuckled as she moved against him again. He thrust into her once for good measure making her laugh.

“Which constellation is Draco?” She asked looking at the stars. He pointed over towards the correct one. Then he turned and showed her to another group of stars.

“And that my dear, is Leo.” He laughed into her hair.

She chuckled and he kissed down her neck.

“I will think about that. You know we have some time. We have a few months until we are married, and then once I stop the contraceptive potion it will probably take a few more months to conceive a baby. Did you.. um. Did you want children before this whole marriage law made it mandatory?” She asked him nervously.

“Of course, family is everything to me. You are now everything to me, and when we have children I will love them just as much as I love you.”

“What?” She turned around to face him, her heart beating rapidly.

He smoothed his thumb down her jaw. “Hermione. I love you. I’ve been in love with you for a while. I’m not even upset about this law because it gave me you. I’m so fucking happy to be marrying you.” He said sincerely.

Tears pooled in her eyes as she let out, “I love you too. I really, truly, deeply love you too. I can’t wait to be married… and to have your children.”

They stayed under the stars for a long time talking about their future and kissing each other on the back of her horse. When he finally took her back into their bedroom, they made love, each whispering promises on the tips of their tongues as they came together. 

————

The next day Hermione nervously entered the lab. She found Lucius sitting at a table pouring over ingredients. She cleared her throat.

“Ah. Miss Granger. Before we get started, I wanted to set up a few rules.”

Merlin give me strength she thought while keeping her face passive.

“First, I’d like you to address me as Master Lucius when we are in the lab. Standard procedure of course.” He said with a grin, clearly enjoying the power that came with this position.

“Of course Master Lucius.” She replied politely not giving into her emotions.

“Second, your hair…”

“What is wrong with my hair!” She asked exasperated that he hated it so much.

“Miss Granger I simply mean to ask you to keep it pulled back while we are in the lab. I meant no offense. It is a safety hazard to keep your hair down.” He eyed the errant curls.

“Please call me Apprentice Hermione.” She moodily replied.

He rolled his eyes at her blatantly.  
  
“Did Draco speak with you?” She asked, interrupting his instructions.

“Of course. I believe his words were, ‘be bloody nice or I’ll never be satisfied the rest of my life.’  
Now now Hermione, withholding sex already? Perhaps you’ll make a proper Mrs. Malfoy after all.”

Hermione’s jaw dropped before she mumbled, “Technically it’s not sex I’m threatening to take away.”

Then they both froze looking at each other. Lucius looked quite amused again. WHY on Godric’s green earth was she discussing blow jobs inadvertently with Lucius Malfoy. Seriously what was wrong with her.

“Yes well, let’s hope it doesn’t come to that, now if there aren’t anymore interruptions. Your third rule is not to interrupt me when I’m giving you instructions,” He replied, full on smiling now.

She reddened a bit and tried to remind herself that she needed to be professional and calm. Then he continued.

“Your first task is to sort these ingredients, identifying each one and going through to check that the quality is excellent, please catalog them into the cabinets when you are through. This is a test Apprentice Hermione. I’ll be in my office. Please bring me the list when you’re through.”

“Very well Master Lucius,” She said politely as he left the room.

Turns out Master Lucius was a bastard. There must be over 500 ingredients on the table. She was shocked when she got a closer look.

This would take hours. She growled before looking for gloves. First she went through checking to make sure should could identify all the ingredients. There were over 50 challenges that took her a moment which actually thrilled her. She wasn’t used to working with such complex and rare ingredients.

Some of the ingredients were merely in their natural state. Which meant they would take some preparation to use in a potion but also meant they were of the highest quality and that the potion would be a lot more potent. She was impressed with the level of quality he purchased to use on an apprentice. Most masters would not let their apprentices touch these until closer to the end.

She sat deep in thought. Perhaps he felt she could handle it, which meant he had a bit of respect for her despite their tendency to act like oil and water when they were around each other. This cheered her up immensely while she worked.

While she cataloged she couldn’t help but think of Draco. He was just dreamy she thought, smiling as she recounted the last few days with him and the way he satisfied her passionately. Ugh she couldn’t wait to see him again. What a sap. She hummed to herself while she tried to figure out how to sort the ingredients.

Most masters would categorized them alphabetically, but that isn’t personally the way Hermione would do it. That meant you would have to go through a lot of ingredients that are hardly used to find the correct one each time which wasn’t efficient.

The way Hermione liked to sort the ingredients was by most frequently used and then subcategorize the ingredients in each section alphabetically.

She nervously thought. Test indeed. If Lucius didn’t like the way she sorted the ingredients, she would have to start over tomorrow. She sighed before getting on with it, trusting her gut.

A few hours later she was done. She nervously clutched her list and wiped the sweat off of her forehead. This would be the first time stepping foot in Lucius’ office. She knocked softly when she reached the correct door.

“Come in,” He replied.

“Master Lucius,” she nodded to him.

“Have you completed your first task?” He asked.

“Yes,” She responded nervously.

“Come in and have a seat,” he gestured her over to a chair in front of his desk.

She handed him the list. Before he looked he spoke, “were all of the ingredients up to your level of satisfaction?”

“Of course Master Lucius. They were of the highest quality. I was quite impressed.”

“And did you sort them alphabetically?” He asked before briefly glancing down at the list before him.

“Um. No.”

He looked up with a furrowed brow.

“I actually feel it is more efficient to organize them by frequency of use and then subcategorize alphabetically from there,” she cleared her throat when she was finished As her anxiety rose.

“I see.” He responded with a blank expression.

“You may return tomorrow, same time. You are excused Apprentice Hermione.” He said looking down at the list again in a dismissal.

Hermione glowered. What did that mean? She stood up angrily, and was about to leave the room when she turned back to ask him if she would have to redo it tomorrow.

Before she spoke, she noticed on his desk three photos. One of Narcissa on their wedding day, one of Draco as a young boy, and one newspaper clipping framed from the Daily Prophet. Her jaw dropped again.

“Mr. Malfoy! What is that picture doing on your desk,” she asked angrily forgetting to address him by his title.

“Oh yes, Mr. Potter dropped that off as an early Christmas present. I thought it was a very nice gesture on his behalf to make amends.” Lucius grinned at her again, amusement pouring out of the sod.

Hermione stormed out of the office, and headed straight to the floo.

————

  
“Harry bloody potter!” Hermione yelled as she stormed into his flat.

Harry was sitting next to Ron on the couch playing that awful muggle game again. When he saw Hermione he smiled.

“Hello Hermione. To what pleasure do I owe this visit?” He asked innocently. Ron grinning at his best mate.

“Harry.” She forced out through clenched teeth. Looking around the flat until she found another framed picture and held it up to him.

“Oh! That. I knew it would fascinate you completely as to the magic I used. Go ahead, ask your questions, I’ll share my brilliance with you.”

“Yeah I have a lot of questions, number one, how dare you?” She crossed her arms.

Ron and Harry fell together on the couch laughing at their friend.

It took a full minute for them to stop, Ron walked up to her and pulled her into a hug.

“You have to admit it’s a riot Mione!”

She tutted.

“No really! It’s the funniest bloody thing you’ve ever done, and I for one never want to forget it. Best early Christmas gift ever.”

“Did you have to give one to Lucius SODDING MALFOY?” She bellowed.

“No of course not, I just found it hilarious to do so. I even brought it to him in person.”

“Gah! I hate you!”

“Just consider it payback for your behavior at my engagement party. I’m already fielding questions about if you need to be cut off for the actual wedding.”

Hermione threw her hands up in the air. Before sitting on the couch between her two friends. They wrapped their arms around her and squeezed her comfortingly.

“Luckily Mr. Greengrass just loved you! He said in no uncertain terms you were to be given full range of the bar.”

Hermione burst out laughing at this.

“Oh dear. Well, I’m pleased I haven’t ruined that relationship for you. How is Mrs. Greengrass in regards to my behavior.”

“She’s mostly just ranted about Draco actually. Says he must be a bad influence on you.” Harry mused warmly. Hermione smiled at that and kissed each boy on their head before getting up to floo back to the manor. 

————

Luckily Draco’s wing at the manor had its own floo, so Hermione could go straight back to the comfortable couch in the library and lay down.

“Where have you been?” Draco stormed over to her.

“What? What’s wrong?” She asked surprised by the anxiety and stress rolling off Draco in waves.

“I know you finished with my father! Was he rude to you? Did you hate it? Do you want to move from the manor?” Frankly he was freaking out a bit.

“Draco. Sit.” She gestured to the chair nearest to her.

“So? Tell me what happened!” He started to bite his nails again.

“It was… fine. Highs and lows, I’d say. I just got back from yelling at Harry.”

“Oh. Well that’s fine.” He moved over to the couch and sat by her feet, lifting them up to massage them.

Hermione looked back at him with a sweet smile.

“You don’t need to try to get on my good side Draco, I’m still very happy with you.” He paused to give her a genuine smile before resuming his massage on her feet.

“Harry gave your father one of the framed photos.”

Draco laughed, squeezing her feet, and Hermione continued, “he had it sitting on his desk.”

“Harry?”

“Your father.”

Draco stopped rubbing her feet immediately and pulled her up into his arms with a smile.

“Hermione. You have no idea what this means.”

“What? That your father wants to laugh at my embarrassment forever?”

“No, of course not. Did you notice the rest of the photos?”

“Yeah. Just you and your mother..” she finished, not connecting the dots.

“Don’t you get it? He only has photos of family on his desk. He’s… well, he’s fond of you I suppose. He’s accepting you as a Malfoy.” He kissed her head and smiled into her hair.

“He is?”

“Yes, he would never put the photo on his desk otherwise. Those photos haven’t changed in 15 years. He’s never put another one up. This is a good sign love.”

Hmm. Hermione thought. She felt her heart warm a bit. This was disturbing her.

“But I’m a muggleborn.”

“It doesn’t matter Hermione.” He pulled her in for a deeper kiss. Hermione pulled back to ask him a question.

“If I did something he approved of would he ignore it or praise me? And if he disproved would he wait to confront me about it or tell me immediately?” She was thinking back to her categories of potion ingredients.

“If he was pleased he would ignore it and find a way to subtly show you later. If he disproved, he would immediately make you rectify the situation.” Draco responded thoughtfully.

“Oh.” She smiled now, extremely pleased, “I think this apprenticeship will work out after all. Now can we rest before the dancing? I can only imagine what that horrible lady will say now that you have bedded your bride you dancing dragon you!” She giggled.

He pulled her down on the couch with him, kissing her dearly and summoning a soft blanket to wrap over them. They drifted off peacefully. 

————

The next day Hermione went early into the lab in cautiously good spirits. She was determined to change her attitude about the situation and remain positive. If he could try, so could she.

The dancing the previous evening had actually been a ball she chuckled to herself at her lame joke. It turns out Madam Baile thought they were much improved even if she did have a lot to say about Hermione’s engagement party moves. It turns out Hermione would only need one more dance lesson before that class was deemed finished.

Hermione was actually enjoying her classes for the most part, she always had enjoyed learning, and the pureblood customs were fascinating. She was pretending she was an anthropologist trying to immerse herself in a new culture.

Hermione surveyed the cauldron in front of her. Perhaps she would even get to brew today, she thought hopefully.

Lucius entered the lab. He was surprised to see her there early but greeted her nonetheless.

“Master Lucius, I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I think you have a lot to teach me and I’m excited to learn from you.” She said honestly, “also, please feel free to call me just Hermione if you wish.”

He surveyed her closely before sitting in the chair near her.

“As you wish Hermione, if it pleases you, when we are not in the lab, you can call me Lucius.” He said awkwardly. Then he began.

“The first few weeks of brewing will be mastering the basics. I need to make sure you still remember the potions up to NEWT level. Then from there it will be Mastery level potions and then improvisational potions. That is the most important. To complete your mastery, you will need to create a unique potion for patent. You can think on that later. Next to the caldron you’ll find a list of first year’s potions. A bit boring for you, I’m sure, but it should go quickly for you at least.” He finished kindly.

“That sounds very comprehensive. Will you be observing me in the lab?” She asked.

“Some of the time, for the first few days, and then sporadically through the weeks.” He replied.

It was a terse relationship but moving along in the right direction Hermione reflected.

“Please feel free to talk to me as you wish while I brew, I will not get distracted.” Hermione told him. Then she realized she was just inviting awkward conversation with the man, but for relationships to move forward, she supposed it was the right call.

He looked at her thoughtfully while she began.

“Miss… Hermione, I mean, how did this business idea come about?” He asked with genuine interest.

Hermione started preparing the ingredients for the first potion.

“Well I suppose I saw a need for the business from my own struggles.” She answered honestly.

“From the war?” Lucius asked.

“Yes.”

“I find myself sometimes, unable to… cope, with my memories.” Lucius spoke to her candidly. Shocking Hermione again.

“Well, I am happy to listen to you, I know you don’t know me very well, but this will one day be my job and I do understand some of what you’re going through.” She said delicately. “Talking about it is important.”

“I will think about it.” He replied, retreating to the potions cabinet to check on her organizational system of ingredients. Or perhaps to hide from his admissions and vulnerability. 


	22. Chapter 22

  
Hermione was standing near her closet in her bra and knickers.

“What are you doing?” Draco asked observing her with interest.

“I have to go to the bridal shower for Daphne today before the stag/hen night,” Hermione replied, “and I have nothing to wear that’s right.”

Draco came over to her, pinching her arse quickly before stepping into the closet.

“Ouch! I don’t have time for that you cheeky man! I can’t be late. I have to make a better impression today.”

“How about this one?” He held up the lavender sweater and grey skirt.

“No! It’s too sexy. I need something conservative, something that says…”

“I didn’t get pissed on too much booze and ruin the engagement party.”

“Precisely.” She frowned.

“How about the floral tea dress? It will bring out the honey color in your hair.”

Hermione looked over at his seriousness in his observation.

“That’s perfect!” She bit her lip a moment before wrapping her arms around him. Draco looked pleased.

“I just want to say before I go that…”

“Yes?” he raised a brow.

“I feel really content lately. Just happy. You know. You. Your family. My apprenticeship. I guess I never expected to feel this way. Everything is usually so hard. Relationships I mean. But with you, I just… I just…”

“I know Hermione. I feel it too. It’s easy. I’m happy with you, like it’s meant to be.”

“Exactly.” She grinned up at him before performing the hair charm Narcissa taught her. Subtle makeup and then she was ready.

“How do I look?” She asked giving him a twirl.

“Like I could eat whipped cream off your arse.” Draco winked.

“Draco!” She exclaimed, secretly pleased.

“If you’re here when I get back, maybe you can have a snack.” She winked back, kissing him, and waving him goodbye.

She arrived at the restaurant right on time, clutching her gift in her arms.

Narcissa was already here helping host the event and she immediately came over to greet her.

“Hermione dear, you look lovely.”

“Thank you. Um. Draco picked it out.”

“I told you,” she smiled slyly, “gifts go over there, and then you can find your name tag at one of the tables.”

She walked up to her table and looked at the name tags:

Hermione Granger  
Pansy Parkinson   
Tracy Davis   
Daphne Greengrass   
Astoria Greengrass

Lovely! Hermione thought. Two hours with that daft cow Astoria. Hermione vowed to be polite and stick with Pansy. No sooner had she sat down, than Pansy joined her.

“What a nightmare huh?” Pansy asked.

“Yes well, you didn’t make a fool of yourself the last time you were with all these people.”

“You’re good fun! If only I would have known when we were in school. Chin up, I’ll keep the bitch in line.”

“How do you know I’m worried about her? Hermione glanced towards the door where the sisters were greeting some guests.

“Because Astoria is a bitch and she’s always been jealous of whomever is with Draco.”

“Good to know.” Hermione nervously stroked her tattoo.

“Let me see it then.”

“What?”

“Your tattoo. I can’t believe you did this. What if they amend the law down the road and you want to divorce your little dragon.”

“Pansy!” Hermione whisper yelled. “I’m not going to divorce Draco. I love him.”

“You love him? When the fuck did that  
happen?”

“I don’t know. Maybe he’s just that good in bed.” She grinned and Pansy snorted.

“Yes well Weasley seems to have learned a thing or two since he was with you as well. Did you know he was that flexible?”

Hermione laughed, shaking her head, “so things are good between you both? On the way to love?” She inquired.

Pansy whacked her with a napkin, “whatever, I’m making the best of the situation.” In Pansy speak that meant she was head over heels.

“I knew it! You make such a great match.”

“Yes well your children will be very blonde. Mine on the other hand.” But Pansy looked pleased that her friend approved.

“Oh here we go. Code word is cunt.”

“That is NOT a code word!” Hermione rolled her eyes as the other ladies arrived at the table.

Luckily Daphne sat on Hermione’s other side. Unluckily Astoria sat directly across from her. She stuck her nose in the air as she nodded slightly towards Pansy before turning to Tracy Davis to talk.

Hermione turned to talk to Daphne, “Daphne you look lovely. Are you getting excited?”

“Excited for the hen party tonight!” She grinned, “Oh I’m thrilled of course to marry Harry too.” She said cheekily.

Hermione laughed, “so whose idea was it to have a joint stag/hen party?”

“Harry’s,” she replied, “he’s very sweet. He said he wanted to be honorable, and not let his mates get carried away.”

“So no strippers?” Pansy asked pointedly?

“I should say not, but I think there will be burlesque dancers, and other guests for the ladies and Blaise of course.” She winked.

The girls laughed drawing attention from across the table.

“Laughing at the horrible disgrace you were from last weekend?” Astoria asked.

“No, Astoria. Sorry you wouldn’t get it, it would take took long to explain to you.” Hermione snapped back.

Pansy laughed. Daphne looked conflicted.

“Now ladies lets be civilized,” said Tracy Davis neutrally.

“Well I wouldn’t expect her to be civilized, she practically shagged her horrid boyfriend drunk on the dance floor.”

“Fiancé.” Hermione inserted, “and WE shagged at home!”

“Draco was always a bit more adventurous with me.” Astoria said to make Hermione jealous.

“You were 16 living in a castle, how adventurous could you really have gotten.” Pansy responded unhelpfully.

“The library.” Astoria spoke with a smile before turning back to talk to Tracy.

Hermione gasped.

“Pansy, tell me that’s not true, not my library.”

“Well…” Pansy spoke thoughtfully, “I’m not going to lie to you Hermione, Draco did like the library for those sorts of endeavors.” She blushed taking a sip of water.

“Not you too!” Hermione was furious.

“Sorry!” She shrugged. Daphne patted her on the back.

The rest of the luncheon passed without incident thank Merlin! Hermione was still fuming when she made it back to the manor. 

————

Draco was optimistically naked when she entered the room.

“Put some bloody clothes on!” Hermione snapped at him when she saw him.

“What? Why are you mad? What about my snack?” He pouted, but he pulled on a set of boxer briefs and some trousers. He walked over to her and sat next to her.

“Just tell me one thing.”

“What? What happened?”

“Did you or did you not shag that horrid cow in my Hogwart’s library?”

“Pansy?”

“No!”

“Lydia?” He tried again uncertainly.

“WHAT? Just how many slags did you bang in the library Malfoy!”

“I feel like I’m digging myself in a deeper hole here, why don’t you tell me who you are upset about.”

“Astoria fucking Greengrass.”

Draco laughed. “Why are you jealous of her? I wasn’t even in love with her. I barely liked the bint. I just shagged her because I was horny. Just the once.”

“In the library? What about all the other times you were horny Draco?” She glared at him.

“Well... then I shagged other girls… in the library.”

“DRACO!”

“Look, I really don’t know why you’re this upset. It’s not like you liked me back then, so why does it matter.”

“Because I’m jealous.”

“Of Astoria?” He questioned raising a brow.

“Yes! No! I mean, look, it was always just a fantasy of mine to shag in the library.” She admitted turning red.

“And you never did.”

“Of course not!”

“And you’d like to.”

“Well yes! No! I mean I wouldn’t now, but now the fantasy is completely ruined.”

“The fantasy of shagging in the Hogwart’s library?”

“The fantasy of shagging YOU in the Hogwart’s library.”

“You’ve had fantasies of shagging me in the library?” He questioned, trying to figure out his manic bride.

“Yes.”

“When?”

“I’m not sure.” She avoided, standing to cross the room.

“Oh no! You’re not getting out of this that easily. When did you fantasize about shagging me in the library.”

“Fine! All the time if you must know. It started in 6th.”

“6th year?”

“Yes.”

“At Hogwart’s?”

“Merlin! Yes!” She growled out embarrassingly.

“And how often since then have you thought about this?” He asked intrigued.

“Well, sort of often actually. In between relationships, that fantasy was sort of… an easy way to get off.”

“When you masturbated?” He grinned looking pleased with himself.

“Yes! Don’t look so pleased with yourself, you’re forgetting I was orgasm free this past year before we were matched.”

“That’s because you were just waiting to experience the real thing,” he grinned again.

“Gods that went straight to your big fat head didn’t it. Fine, tell me one of your fantasies.”

“Mine?”

“Yes Draco! Even the score. Level the playing field.”

“Do you even understand sport’s analogies?” He pondered.

“Draco you’re really wasting an opportunity here.”

“What?” He swallowed as he looked at her.

“We may never get to act out my fantasy, but perhaps there is one of yours that we could.” She moved in closer to him.

He contemplated, then he got a wicked grin on his face. “There’s one we can act out tonight darling.”

“Tonight?”

“Yes, tonight. If you’re serious.” He pulled her flush across his body resting his hands at the small of her back.

“Um, I’m not sure we have time before the stag/hen party.”

“That won’t be a problem.”

“Why?” She hesitated, sensing his excitement.

“Are you in or not?”

“Depends on the fantasy.”

“You’ll like it.”

“What if I don’t?”

“Do you like orgasms?”

“Yes.”

“Then you’ll like it. Why don’t you get ready and I’ll tell you about it when we go.”

“This is something at the party isn’t it.”

He said nothing but he eye fucked her before he left to go shower.

“Oh dear Merlin!” Hermione spoke to herself. Well she did say they could do one of his fantasies. She was adventurous. This would be fun, sexy even. She nibbled on her fingernail. She can always say no, if she hates it, she reasoned before pulling out a book to take her mind off the impending night of fun. 

————

Draco was freshly washed when he came over to her holding something in his hand.

“Here you go!” He said handing her a pair of normal looking knickers.

“This is your fantasy? To pick out my knickers?” She was confused and frankly a bit let down. Not quite the risky sexy night she had planned.

“Just put them on,” he winked buttoning up his shirt.

“Okay…” she put them on and nothing happened.

“Draco? Do you understand what a sex fantasy actually is?” She boldly asked him.

“Oh maybe something like this?” And he tapped his wand against his thigh.

Immediately her knickers started to silently vibrate.

“Oh Merlin,” Hermione said, closing her eyes to relish in the pure bliss of vibration against her clit.

Then Draco tapped his wand against his thigh again and the vibration got stronger, pulsing in a repetitive pattern of appeal.

“Mmmm so good, I can’t wear these to the party,” she spoke.

Draco tapped his wand against his other thigh and the vibration stopped. Hermione glared at him and he laughed.

“Oh sure you can, and if you do, I might even let you come.” He conspired, kissing her neck.

“Fine, I’ll wear these, but if I say Columba, you must immediately stop the vibrations. I have enough embarrassment around these people without losing control again!”

“Sure thing!” He smiled and zipped up her dress. “We just have to stop by the dinner table to say good bye to my parents.”

Bollocks thought Hermione. He was going to make her squirm all night, and she was quite looking forward to it.

She was on edge at the dinner table just waiting for her knickers to start vibrating in front of his parents. She kept nervously looking at him, but he didn’t tap his wand even once while they talked. He was toying with her. Keeping her in anticipation and smiling that mischievous grin the whole time.

“Are you alright Hermione?” Asked Narcissa, “you seem a little on edge.”

“Oh. Um. No, I’m just fine, just anticipating… the night. Err. The party.” She sipped her water quickly.

“Should we set up a portkey for you both for later tonight? I’d really rather you don’t get splinched, and with her history I have a feeling you may need one.” It was just like Lucius to hide his care of the couple in with an insult.

“Yes father that sounds very responsible. You never know when the tequila might make an appearance.”

Lucius smirked into his fire whiskey. He murmured the charm on a handkerchief and handed it to Draco explaining that Draco could activate the charm at the time he wished to come home.

Then the couple joined hands and entered the floo. Hermione didn’t see him tap his thigh when he called out the destination but she felt her knickers begin to vibrate as they landed at the club. She clutched his shoulder in excitement and anxiety as they were immediately greeted by guests… with her knickers vibrating!

“Hi Ginny! Pansy.” Hermione squeaked out. Hermione was surprised Ginny was invited to this but she supposed Neville was in Harry’s wedding party so Daphne extended the invitation out of kindness.

“What exactly is wrong with you?” Pansy observed looking at Hermione’s clenched jaw and wide eyes.

Draco tapped his thigh with his wand again speeding up the tempo.

“Yes! Um. Nothing is wrong with me.” She lied forcing herself to keep her eyes open.

Ginny surveyed her, “Are you on drugs?”

Draco tapped his wand again changing the pattern of the vibrations.

“Oh! Merlin…no. No. Nothing like that. Just super excited about the party.” She grabbed her arms tightly across her chest to keep her from touching herself.

Ginny giggled at Hermione. “Pansy you must know she gets like this sometimes when she’s nervous.” Pansy nodded her head in understanding.

What? She did not get like this when she was nervous. Did she? Did she get like she was on a verge of an orgasm when she was bloody nervous? I don’t think so.

Draco turned off her knickers.

“Ahhh. Motherfucker.” She quietly whispered looking across to see Draco’s amusement.

“Sorry. Just spotted Astoria.” Hermione relaxed her shoulders.

“Oh, yeah well she’s under strict instruction not to mess with you tonight.” Said Pansy.

“So how does this joint party work?” wondered Ginny

“I think we’re just having a normal party with booze and sexy dancers, without it being racy, unfortunately.” Pansy frowned in disappointment.

“Yes, I’m disappointed too at the lack of penis in front of me” Hermione joked, causing both girls to laugh.

“Did someone say penis?” Blaise greeted the girls.

“Oh yes, we were just talking about the lack of strippers.” Ginny replied to her future brother in law.

“Shame.” Agreed Blaise, “Percy is all for the strippers luckily.”

“Oh gross!” Ginny swatted him.

“Now Ginevra, it’s time you realize what a saucy minx of a brother you have.”

“Blaise, I will kill you if you don’t stop talking about my brother in front of me.”

“Why? You can talk about Neville in front of me,” he winked at her, “what’s he like in the sack? I admit I have been curious.”

Ginny grinned, eager to dish the scoop to Blaise, “well if you must know he’s a bit unexpected. Always switching things up, one moment he’s a giver, pleasing me over and over with his tongue, and the next thing I know I’m strapped to the bed as he parts my thighs.”

“Ginny!” Hermione exclaimed, “I did not need to know that.”

The group laughed as they all turned to stare at the Herboligist in question. He looked back at them confused.

“Tell me more!” Blaise grinned.

“Well it’s very good. Very very good. Lots of role play, so many of my fantasies fulfilled, if I’m being honest I really want to hear about Hermione and Draco! I know you both finally shagged after the party. Give us something good.”

Hermione was crimson. Thinking about Draco and shagging and what was currently happening to her as her knickers started vibrating again.

“I’m way too private to share.” She exclaimed. Trying to move on from this subject. It wasn’t helping her keep a level head when all she wanted to do was grab the blonde and straddle him at the bar.

“Boo!” Hissed Blaise at her answer.

“Anyway,” said Pansy looking pointedly at Ginny, “want to hear about your other   
brother?”

“Ahhh! No! Please. Forget I talked about it. Moving on from sexy sharing time.” The group laughed again while Hermione clenched her legs tightly to seem impassive.

She was on the brink of orgasm when Draco turned off the knickers.

“I’m going to kill him.” Hermione buried her head in her hands.

“Who? Draco?” Pansy asked.

“No. Yes! Um. Never mind. We are just playing a little game, and I seem to be losing and sometimes winning. I’m not sure. Let’s go get drinks!” She hurried over to the bar poking her betrothed roughly in the ribs as she passed him.

Draco laughed.

“What was that about?” Harry asked Draco.

“Oh you know Hermione she’s always got her knickers in a twist about something.” He grinned at her glare from where she overheard him.

“Better you than me mate.” Ron replied shaking his head.

The night was maddening for Hermione. He brought her to the brink 5 times over the next two hours. Once was in front of that bint Astoria and Hermione cried out “Columba” so that Draco would turn OFF her britches and keep her from associating that horrid girl with pleasure.

This only caused Astoria to make some pointed reference to Hermione being insane before Hermione ushered her fiancé to the side of the room for a chat.

“In front of Astoria? Really? And WHY EXACTLY won’t you let me come!”

Neville was nearby and overheard the last part, awkwardly freezing before excusing himself to find Ginny.

Draco just laughed again.

“You laugh now, Mr. Malfoy.” She murmured low against his ear, “but you keep this up and I will tie you naked to a chair for hours before letting you come.”

“Is that a threat or a reward Miss Granger?”

“Gah! Stop. You sound like your dad when you call me that.”

“Mood killer,” He responded gently nipping her ear before walking back to the group of blokes by the bar.

She grinned in spite of herself feeling her heart race again in anticipation.

The final straw was when the dancers came out and Draco turned up the speed to an agonizing level, Hermione covered her eyes again before quickly whisking Draco toward the door shouting, “we are leaving! Happy stag/hen party!”

The other guests were amused.

“What a prude,” Astoria said loudly looking back at the dancers. 

————

No sooner had they arrived back to their room at the manor than Hermione ripped Draco’s shirt off of his body, the buttons scattering over the floor.

“Hey! I love this shirt.” He pretended to pout.

“I’ll buy you a new one, love.” She said sarcastically, claiming his lips with her own.

“You owe me several orgasms,” she pushed him down on the floor in front of the fireplace.

“Several you say?” Draco grinned, kissing her neck and biting down hard.

“Ahhh! Yes. Now. Don’t tease me any longer.”

He turned the knickers on again. This time pinching her nipples through Hermione’s bra.

“Tell me what you want Hermione.” Draco said, turning up the vibration level as he spoke.

“I want to come. Fuck! Let me come.” The tempo increased and Draco bent down to suck on a nipple.

“Say please.” He spoke into her breast.

“Please! Please! Please!” She was so close and something explosive had been building all night.

“Come.” At that one word she let go and her orgasm shattered into her powerfully. It took almost a whole minute for her to ride out the waves of pleasure.

“Fuck that was good!” She dropped down to pull out his belt.

“Again!” She commanded, rubbing her palm against his erection. He leaned up to kiss her roughly.

“As you wish.” He replied, taking her easily to another high. Within no time she had come twice more and they were naked.

He grabbed her head yanking lightly on her hair.

“I love your crazy arse fucking wild hair!” He shouted at her as he finally thrust inside her.

She thrust her breast into his face forcing him to shut the fuck up. And he responded by occupying his mouth with other important matters.

It was hot, it was rough, and Hermione was so about this sexy man. She came around his cock and when he came shouting something against her tit, they both pulled each other’s faces up into a brutal kiss.

“I almost pulled you into the bathroom in the club to force you to shag me.” Hermione told him.

“I almost let you come in front of all your friends.”

She groaned. Then laughed. “Well I’m actually glad you didn’t even though it was torture. Thanks for tonight. It was sexy.”

He nuzzled her neck, “Merlin you’re perfect.”

She beamed at him before letting herself close her eyes and drift off into bliss. 


	23. Trouble

Tuesday was when it all went to hell in a handbag.

Hermione met Luna at one of their usual spots for lunch. She was already anxious to make amends with her flighty friend and didn’t really know how to articulate all that she was feeling in regards to Luna being matched with Theo. She spent all morning pouring her feelings into her work in the lab and was relieved to be left on her own for the morning.

The problem was Luna was perceptive and honest. Hermione was actually scared of what she had to say. Nothing prepared her for the actuality of the lunch.

“Hermione!” Luna smiled warmly hugging her friend with joy.

“Hi Luna! It’s so good to see you. I’ve missed you terribly.”

“Oh. Do you see the nargles trying to get in your brain again? That will never do. I have something for you!”

“What?” Hermione was curious and derailed from her plan to lay everything out on the table.

Luna cast a notice-me-not charm and muffliato before reaching into her bag to hand Hermione a box.

“What is it?” Hermione asked, “you didn’t need to get me anything.”

“Oh! It’s yours already you see, I was merely working on it for you. Expanding its capabilities of course.” She beamed at Hermione.

Hermione opened the box and with horror saw her old time turner sitting nestled against tissue paper.

“Luna what is this?”

“I told you it’s yours! I just improved it. This can now take you across many years if you wish, both backwards and forwards. Same rules still apply but I think it will make an exception for you. Yourself would understand you see.”

“Myself?”

“When you go back in time.”

“Luna! This is dangerous! I could alter time and my very existence.”

“Oh no, never that. Yourself would know when she saw the time turner.” She smiled again at Hermione.

“You want me to go back in time and do what?” Hermione asked still shocked.

“It’s not for me Hermione. It’s yours. This way you have a real choice and opportunity in the matter.”

“What matter?”

“The matter with Theo of course” she patted Hermione’s hand.

“Theo.” Hermione repeated closing her eyes.

“But Luna, what are you doing? You are with Theo. I’m with Draco.”

“Perhaps.” She agreed. 

————

Hermione was pacing around Ron’s flat when he walked in.

“Mione? What’s going on? How do you keep breaking into my flat?” He asked.

She was muttering to herself, “no, no, no. I can’t.”

Ron came over to clutch her hands.

“Did something happen? Is Draco okay?”

“Wanker fuck bollocks shite arse tits.” She replied.

He would have laughed at her if she didn’t seem so distraught.

“Sit on the couch, I’ll get you a cup of tea.”

When he came back holding a steaming mug, Hermione calmed down barely enough to tell him what was going on. She was hysterical as she tried to explain. She showed him the time turner and told him about the alterations Luna made.

“So are you going to do it?” He asked when she finished.

“I don’t know… how am I supposed to decide something like this? I love Draco. I LOVE him Ron but it’s… it’s Theo. How do I decide what to do? Tell me what to do!”

“I can’t tell you what to do Mione. This is your decision to make. Only you know what will make you truly happy. But I can offer some advice. I think you should talk to Draco about this.”

“What? NO! He will be furious that I’m even entertaining this idea. I could never break his heart like that.”

“But you are entertaining this idea. You need to be honest with him and tell him what is going on.”

“No. I’m sorry Ron but I can’t do that. I can’t risk losing both of them. Why would she give this to me. I was happy again finally!”

“I want to go on record as saying this is a terrible fucking idea to keep this from Draco, but here is another piece of advice in case you decide to bloody listen to me about anything: take some time to think about your future. What does your future look like? That’s all. Oh and please don’t bollocks up my Pansy situation if you use that thing.”

She hugged him. Then flooed back to the manor where she nervously attended her hospitality class. 

————

When her class was finished she was restless, panicked, and scared. She decided to go for a walk around the manor grounds to think.

What was the right thing to do? Was the only reason she wasn’t with Theo because of the baby? Yes. If she was honest with herself then yes. Would she still be with him if that had never happened? Yes. Of course. Yes.

Did she still love Theo? Yes… a part of her would always love Theo. Could she fall back in love with him if she went back in time and took her birth control potion? Yes. Would she be happy with him? Yes. Did she want to go down that road? She wasn’t sure.

Did she love Draco more than Theo? Yes. Did she love Draco more than she loved Theo back then? She wasn’t sure. How can you measure something you tried so hard to forget? She didn’t remember how it felt at the height of her love for Theo to compare the two properly.

Was she excited about her future with Draco? Yes. Was she more happy with Draco than she was with Theo? She wasn’t sure.

Gods! This was difficult. How was she supposed to make this decision? If she stayed with Draco, would she have regrets about Theo? She didn’t know. If she went back with Theo, would she have regrets about a lost life with Draco? Yes. Luna offered her a way to get everything she ever thought she wanted but she wasn’t sure if it was still what she wanted.

She felt like she wanted them both! She wanted her life with Draco! She wanted a life with Theo. She could see and feel and almost taste them both. This was the worst and possibly best thing that had ever happened to her. 

————

It was no surprise that Draco found it. Really she should have expected it immediately when she brought it back into the manor. She was a stupid girl. A stupid girl with no fucking idea how to have a functional healthy relationship. When Ronald Weasley is the voice of reason in your life, you know everything is seriously fucked.

“What the hell is this Hermione?” He held up the time turner with a look of pure betrayal on his face.

“Where did you get that?”

“From your nightstand.”

“Why were you going through my stuff?”

“I was leaving you a present actually!” He held up the new journal. It made her heart clench. She was a stupid girl. She thought again.

“It’s not what it looks like Draco.” She was desperately trying to justify herself, to herself and to Draco.

“Are you going to use it?”

Hermione stared at the floor in silence.

“Are you going to use this?” He came over and lifted her chin to look in her eyes piercing her with his silver glare.

“I don’t know.” She reluctantly responded, tears building in her eyes.

“Are you going to go back to him?” He held her chin firmly forcing her to confront the issue, eyes rapidly moving back and forth to hers, begging her to say no.

“Do you love him more than me?” He asked finally.

“I don’t know!” She yelled breaking apart at the seams. “I don’t know what to do!” She was full on sobbing now as he released her chin.

“FUCK! Hermione. FUCK!”

“How could you even entertain this idea? Don’t you know how much I love you? I thought you loved me too but I guess that was a lie.” He sighed as he sat down on the couch.

Hermione said nothing but let the tears pour down her face. She didn’t even attempt to wipe them away.

“Why would you consider this? WHY?”

“Draco… I’m sorry. I’m just confused. This is really emotional for me to think about.”

“Were you even going to tell me about it? Or were you just going to disappear all of a sudden from my life?”

Hermione fell to the ground as she sobbed.

“No I don’t think you were, were you? So much for Gryffindor bravery. I never expected you to be such a coward.”

“I’m sorry. Draco! I’m sorry. Would you have me just make this decision lightly without really knowing what I want? If I don’t think this through then I will ALWAYS wonder if I did the right thing. I’ll always wonder if I’m living a lie, if I would be happier living a different life! Is that what you want? Blind declarations? Lies? Is that what you want?”

“What I want is a fiancé that doesn’t even have to think about it because she loves me and is happy with me, but I guess that’s too much to ask. Right?”

“Nothing about this is simple. I need time to figure this out. I won’t make this decision rashly, and if you thought I’d be any different than you don’t even know me at all.” She crosses her arms defiantly.

He was furious as he walked away from her.

“Where are you going?” She asked through her tears.

“I’m giving you time to think.” And he coldly left the room. 

————

Draco walked up to Harry in their old flat.

“I’m sleeping here tonight.” He flatly told his old roommate.

“What on earth could she have done that you decided the manor was too small with her in it.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Draco I know Hermione, whatever she did, she will feel awful and apologize profusely in no time. Usually all it takes is being in the same room with her before she caves.”

“This isn’t fixed with a simple apology Potter!”

“What are you talking about?” Harry stood up and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“She’s going to leave me.” He said.

Harry pulled him into a hug pointedly ignoring the sobs coming from Draco as he let go of his anguish.

“She’s going to leave me and there’s nothing I can do about it.”

“How?”

“Time turner.”

Harry gasped, stepping back to give Draco room to sit on the couch.

“Is she really going to leave you or do you just assume she is going to leave you?”

“I know she’s going to.” He said glumly.

“Why?”

“Because the only reason she’s not with him is because she forgot her contraceptive potion one night, she goes back and makes sure her younger self drinks it and then that’s that. They are married and happy together. You know the worst part about it Potter?”

Harry waited for him to go on.

“It’s that I won’t even know our relationship existed! This tattoo will disappear, and I’ll be married off to some other damn witch of the light with no clue what Hermione even meant to me. With no idea of anything we even had together. With no memory of how happy we were and how desperate I am for her. How can I feel so bloody much for her and she is torn between me and some other bloke. Fuck!”

“I really don’t think Hermione will go through with this. She loves you, I know she does. She’s happy with you, I can see it written all over her face. She’s TOLD me how much you mean to her so don’t sell yourself short. You can still fight for her Draco. Don’t just roll over and let her leave. Remind her what you have together and tell her to stay.”

Draco sighed, “I’m not pathetic Harry. I won’t stand in her way if she wants to leave and I don’t want to be someone’s second choice.”

“Fight for her Draco.” Harry grabbed a bottle of fire whiskey and poured him a glass. He downed it gratefully.

“I won’t stand in her way.” He repeated to his solemn looking friend. 


	24. A song

Draco didn’t come back that night or the next. Hermione avoided his parents the first day he was gone but the second one proved impossible.

“Hermione, where is Draco?” Narcissa asked her over breakfast.

“I’m not sure, he must have some last minute wedding stuff to help Harry with,” she lied.

Narcissa exchanged a look with Lucius.

“I’ll meet you in the lab,” she said quickly as she rushed to get away from the knowing stares of his mother.

“You will talk to that girl and find out what happened.” Narcissa told her husband with a firm order.

“Darling, what on earth makes you think she would ever confide in me?”

“Because you both are a lot more alike than you realize.”

“Surely you don’t actually believe that.” He questioned.

“You will find out what happened,” Narcissa asserted again.

Lucius sighed, “I will… try my dear.” He stood up to follow her down to the lab.

Lucius found Hermione desperately slicing ingredients trying to keep back her tears.

“You’ll ruin the potion you know.” He told her as she stopped cutting and looked up at him.

“The salt water will ruin the properties of that root,” he said again.

“Oh!” She exclaimed, sitting up to wipe her tears. Lucius handed her a handkerchief.

“I don’t know what’s came over me. I’m so sorry, I’ll start over Master Lucius.” She tried to compose herself, grateful for the handkerchief.

“Lucius.” He said, “today I am just Lucius. We won’t be doing any work today in the lab.”

“Why? I’m sorry, I’m really fine! I’ll just go gather some more roots.”

“Hermione. Please sit. This doesn’t reflect on your apprenticeship at all. How about I make a deal with you? You tell me what is going on, what’s wrong, and I will start talking to you about the war. I will let you help me cope with my memories.”

Nothing shocked her more than a proud man like Lucius offering up his vulnerability on a platter.

“Okay.” She agreed. Then she started confiding in him. Once she started opening up she found out that she couldn’t stop! She told him everything, her depression, her anxiety, her relationship with Theo, the baby, the miscarriage, Draco, the time turner. Everything. He listened for a long time.

“And it’s not because I don’t love Draco, because I do! I love him madly! What is wrong with me that I would even consider going back and changing things.”

Finally Lucius cleared his throat to speak, “Hermione, did you know that Narcissa had an affair with Severus Snape?”

“Um, yes actually, but I really have no idea what that has to do with anything. No offense.” She added and he chuckled.

“Life is about choices, my dear, would Narcissa have been happy with Severus? I’m not sure. She seemed to be at the time, but perhaps it was just lust disguised as love. Only she could tell you that. Is she happier with me now than she would have been with Severus? I’m not sure. It’s hard to compare emotional depths of relationships. But I do know one thing, when she committed to me she let go of all the past and gave me her whole heart. She committed to me 100%.

You are not committing 100% to either man. You’re floundering. My son is… stubborn but he has a good heart. I’d hate to see it broken, but if you can commit to Theodore over him, than that’s what you need to do. I’m going to leave but I’m going to give you a task. Sit down and think of your future as if you were with each man.

Hopefully the answer will come to you. If not… well go and smell the Amortentia in the back. Perhaps that will give you some clarity on where your heart is at.” He stood up and patted her arm awkwardly.

“Thank you Lucius.” She said and with a sigh she started to think. 

————

  
“What’s wrong with him?” Asked Ron, eyeing Draco on the couch.

“Broken heart I reckon.” Harry replied sadly.

“I am laying right here!” He bellowed back at them.

“So she told him then?” Ron asked.

“No she did not tell me! I found the blasted thing.”

“Merlin she’s daft sometimes.” Ron replied, sadly shaking his head.

“You knew about this?” Asked Harry indignantly.

“Look mate, I don’t know how it happened, but for some reason she finds me a safe place to be when she’s done something awful. Which happens a lot more than you’d think.”

“What did she say to you?” Draco demanded.

“Nothing really, She was torn up about the whole thing, asked me what to do. I told her to talk to you!”

“Yes well, she obviously made her decision.” Draco growled, eyes focused on the little otter that was sadly pacing on his arm.

“Draco’s convinced she is going to go back to be with Theo, and that his tattoo will just disappear when it happens.” Harry told a perplexed Ron.

“Well cheer up mate! The otter is still there! Great news eh? If she was going to do it, it’d be gone by now!” Ron was patting his shoulder smiling.

“I don’t even like you.” Said Draco. Harry laughed.

“For what it’s worth, I don’t think she’s going to go back either. Fight for her!” Harry said again, trying to drive home this point to his sad sod of a friend.

“Harry’s right! Fight for her!” Ron encouraged.

“This is a terrible idea.” Draco stood up and paced for a few moments. “This is a Gryffindor idea, which means it is a terrible idea... this is a Harry Potter idea, which means this is a horrible, ridiculous idea.”

He paused his pacing, “Okay, Harry I need parchment and a quill, Ron, I need you to find out where she is and tell me immediately!” He started to walk to the floo before hesitating.

“This is a terrible, awful idea.” He repeated, before changing his mind and heading to the shower.

When Draco disappeared to get clean, Harry went about his task. Ron firecalled Ginny and got lucky with Hermione’s location.

Draco emerged clean with his clothes scorgified and a gleam in his eyes.

He grabbed the parchment and quill from Harry, “Well?” He asked Ron.

“Oi! Sorry, she’s at the Manor.”

Draco started writing, using a spell to hide the parchment from the other boys. A few minutes later he stood up.

“I’m going to fight for her.”

The boys started cheering! “Yeah! Fight for her! Yeah!”

“You two are idiots!” He said giving each one a slight hug before he stepped in the floo. 

————

Hermione saw it all when she thought about her future with both men, both futures made her heart burst she wanted them both so badly.

With Theo, he was intense, and poetic, deep, and soulful. She saw traveling, and making love, and adopting children. She saw him playing her songs as she drifted off to sleep. She saw flowers, and champagne, and a tenderness to the way he touched her and spoke to her. She saw her soulmate.

With Draco, he was sexy, and adventurous, intelligent, and fun. She saw them doing silly activities like the crossword puzzle. She saw laughter, and muggle movies, flying on Columba, and dancing the Macarena. She saw books, and tequila, and a deep joy in the way he touched her and spoke to her. She saw children with ice blonde curly unruly hair. She saw her happiness.

Soulmate. Happiness. Soulmate. Happiness. Both. She wanted both. The question she had to ask herself was how important was it to her to be in love with her soulmate? To spend her life with a soulmate. Was it the most important thing? Could a love built from the ground up mean more and become stronger than that? Her love for Draco felt that strong. It felt that powerful. So really what it came down to was who could she not live without?

She paced some more. Finally she gave up and went over to the damn Amortentia, she opened it and smelled… well that was surprising. She thought as she leaned in to smell the potion some more. She looked down at her sad little dragon tattoo pacing her arm looking like he wanted to cry.

She stood up and immediately ran up to their room.

Draco stepped out of the floo.

“Hermione!” He shouted, pulling her into a hug.

“I’m so sorry, I never should have walked out. I’m not going to just let you go back to him.” He said strongly raising his hand to hush her as she tried to speak to him.

His hand was shaking. Then he pulled out his parchment and began to read.

“Things I would change if I had a time turner:

1\. I would go back to Hogwart’s and do my school years over, taking care to be humble, and kind and make friends with all redheaded individuals, saviors of the wizarding world, and nerdy know it alls.

2\. I would reason with my father and show him that his way of thinking isn’t always the right way, convincing him that blood purity is not the right answer.

3\. I would be respectful to all hippogriffs.

4\. I would keep all Bulgarian quidditch players away from you and ask you myself to the ball.

5\. I would convince Slytherin to join dumbledore’s army, and take down that bitch a whole lot sooner.

6\. I would confide in Dumbledore if snake face tried to brand me and seek asylum for my family instead of becoming a death eater.

7\. I would avada my bitch of an aunt if she touched a single hair on your head.

8\. I would not have sex with Astoria Greengrass, and I certainly wouldn’t have sex with any lady in the library, unless it was you.

9\. I would hide your parents and keep you from having to wipe their memories.

10\. I would convince you to date me, and only me and I would cherish you every day.

He pulled her to him again. Wiping her tears.

“I also wrote you a song. Well a poem rather, but I think it will sound good with piano.”

He walked her over to the piano in their library and sat her down next to him. Then he started to play a beautiful melody.

“There’s a girl,  
a women,  
She ruins me.

Destroys me.   
Breaks me.  
Compells me.

Once upon a time we were enemies,  
Once upon a time we were friends,  
Once upon a time we were lovers.

Lovers  
Love her  
Kiss her  
Touch her

There’s a girl,  
A women,  
She’s ruined me.

Ruined me  
Destroyed me  
Broke me  
Compelled me

Ruined everything I thought I knew  
Everything I thought I was  
Everything I used to want

Destroyed every belief I held as truth  
Every unjust I was giving   
Every notion I was living

Broke me away from my past  
All the pain I held inside  
All the darkness pushed aside

Compelled me to be different   
To try to be good  
To fall in love with her

Now there is only her.   
She is my greatest gift for bad behavior   
My reward for my failure

There’s a girl,  
A women,   
She ruins me.”

“Hermione, there are a lot of things I regret that I wish I could change, but I wouldn’t change a thing, not really, because everything brought me to you. All my horrible choices and the horrible war, gave me you. It all led me to you. Bad things will happen in our lives but I want to be there for you and go through them together. I don’t want our lives to be perfect. Perfection is really fucking boring. I want to experience all the amazing things and all the complete utter shite that happens in our lives with you. Always you. Please don’t choose him, chose me. Stay with me. Please.”

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. “I have to go.” She said, and she kissed him on the cheek before she ran to the floo. 


	25. Everything

Hermione called out for Luna’s House.

“Luna!” She called.

“Hermione! It’s so good to see you. So you’ve made your decision then?” She asked expectantly.

“Yes.” She thrust the time turner into her hands.

“Destroy this please.” She told her.

“Oh lovely. I hoped my oracle would be correct after all.” Luna smiled at her.

“Luna? Do you love him?” She asked, her anxiety rising.

“No.” She answered, and Hermione’s stomach dropped.

“But I will.” She replied dreamily, “someday. Once the nargles leave his brain. I’m quite sure of it you see.”

Hermione sagged with relief, squeezed her friend, and ran back to the floo. 

————

When Hermione arrived back at the manor, she walked into a bit of a scene.

Draco was on the ground with a comforter wrapped around his body, next to a very angry Ron, and a sad looking Harry.

“What is going on?” Hermione asked, observing them.

“You left me!” He glared at her through his misery.

“Draco, I didn’t leave you. I went to run an errand.”

“An errand?”

“An errand.”

“AN ERRAND!!!”

“An errand.”

“What pray tell kind of errand is more important than discussing your future with your fiancé?”

“The kind that destroys time turners you idiot.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Boys, will you excuse us? It seems there may have been a misunderstanding.”

Harry and Ron gave him a hug and then shook their heads at Hermione before leaving the couple be.

“Draco, I owe you an apology. Several in fact.” She said sadly as he pulled her into his arms. He started to interrupt her but she hushed him.

“I did a lot of soul searching today. Your father actually offered me some very good advice. So did Ron come to think of it,” she paused looking up at him.

“I thought about my future with both of you and then I smelled Amortentia.”

“What did you determine?” He asked with a catch in his voice.

“When I smelled the Amortentia I smelled the wind, marinara sauce, and blue agave but in the background very subtlety, I still smelled gardenias, white fruit, and the sea. I’ve determined that what Theo and I had was young powerful love and a deep connection that I thought meant we were supposed to be together. He helped me through a difficult time, and was the catalyst for me to get my life together. A part of me will always love him because he’s a part of me. A part of my past that helped make me who I am today.

But you… gods Draco, you are just everything to me. I can’t imagine a life without you anymore. I want to marry you and have your aristocratic babies. I want to argue with you and have rough make up sex all over our room. I want to fly our horses together, and watch countless Leonardo DiCaprio movies and Disney movies because you love them. I want to exhaust every single fantasy on both of our lists and I want to get pissed off tequila. I want to develop deeper relationships with your parents and become a part of your family. I want to be a Malfoy. I want to be your wife, and I don’t want anyone else. Will you forgive me?”

Draco looked away quickly from her and tried to hide the tear that slipped out from one of his traitorous eyes.

“That was a pretty good apology. I suppose. But perhaps you should make it up to me.”

“What did you have in mind?” She asked cautiously.

“You know what I want,” She gulped as he stepped closer to her pining her back against the wall.

“What?” She was breathless as his eyes devoured her face and her body.

“I want to watch Romeo and Juliet staring none other than Leonardo DiCaprio.” He grinned and she burst out laughing.

“And then I want to make love to you in my Quidditch jersey.”

“Deal,” she smirked and gave his arse a squeeze. 

————

The next week passed in a happy blur for Hermione. She was busy with her apprenticeship and her classes and of course making love to Draco several times a day. The tattoos had never been happier and oftentimes she would catch her little dragon preening at her with a pleased expression. The vain little thing.

Her relationship with Lucius had shifted completely and now every morning was spent working through the potions on her list and him talking about everything that happened in the last two wars. His openness astounded her and she felt like they were actually becoming friends. Or at least almost friends.

The day before the wedding, Draco had asked Hermione to meet him at a section of Diagon ally she had never really noticed before.

“These are office buildings.” Hermione mused.

“Yes, my father bought them.”

“Cool?” She mused teasingly.

“He called me into his office this morning, gave me the papers, and told me to bring you to see your future office.”

“My future office?” She was confused. Draco rolled his eyes.

“He bought you the building for your new practice Hermione. He showing you that he believes in your dream and in you.”

She jumped up and down excitedly!

“Why didn’t he bring me here himself?”

“I think he was nervous actually. He really is quite fond of you my dear, and so am I.” He kissed her cheek. She kissed him back sweetly.

“I can’t wait to thank him, and to cross the last item off my list. I officially get along with my future in laws.” She smiled contentedly holding his hand.

“Are you ready for the wedding tomorrow?” He asked her.

“Two drink maximum?”

“Two drink maximum.” He confirmed.

“Yes, I’m ready.” 

————

The wedding was simple but elegant. Harry and Daphne’s vows were traditional as was their bonding, but Hermione could see the love and happiness radiating off of the couple.

She was quite pleased all in all with this ministry interference. Who would have thought when the law came out that there would be so many happy matches. She looked around her at the other couples that were matched by the dark parties.

Ron and Pansy were dancing as closely as they could while still being appropriate.

Ginny and Neville were laughing together by her parents, her seeming to have moved on gracefully from Harry.

Blaise and Percy… well she saw them wander off to the coat closet a half an hour ago, so it seemed like things were fine on that front.

Even Lavender Brown was bossing Charlie right around the buffet, him with a grin.

She saw Theo in the corner with Luna and hesitated before making her way over to him.

“I’ll just leave you two to talk,” said Luna happily as she left Hermione alone with her date.

For a while neither one of them said anything. Hermione looked over to give Draco a smile as he watched them from across the room.

Then he spoke to her. “We’re moving to France.”

She turned, “you and Luna?”

“Yes. I knew about the time turner... It’s better this way.” He replied sourly.

“I’m sorry things didn’t work out for us, that they ended the way that they did. It was wrong. I never wanted to hurt you you know. It was just too hard. I couldn’t do it. Do you think… one day we might be able to be friends?” She asked him nervously.

“Nope.” He paused and then continued, “honestly the most I could ever see happening is polite long distance acquaintances.” Ouch. Well you can’t have it all, she frowned.

Hermione nodded in her understanding. Resigned to what he was saying.

“Do you think you and Luna will be happy one day?”

“She grows on you.” He answered with a small smirk on the side of his mouth watching Luna twirl around by herself on the dance floor.

Hermione stood up to make her way back to Draco.

“Thank you for being civil. You really were my soulmate you know. Once upon a time.”

“Once upon a time. Aren’t those stories supposed to have happy endings?”

“They do, even if it’s not always in a way you’d expect.” She smiled and then walked back to Draco, leaving her past behind, and reaching out for her future. 


	26. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Borrowed a line from My Fair Lady in this chapter. 
> 
> Thank you so much for everyone that read and reviewed this story. It is my first multi chapter fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it!

Epilogue:

“Draco! Hermione! We are going to be late!” Lucius was pacing by the door of the manor.

“Dad! Relax, it’s fine, Minerva’s already opened the floo for us.”

Lucius looked fondly at his daughter in law.

“Yes, Father, don’t worry, I have an in with the Herbology teacher. He’s saved us the front row.” Draco replied.

“I want to be there when she comes on stage!” He crossed his arms at the couple.

“It’s not every day your granddaughter stars in a musical!”

“She’s first peasant. I hardly call that staring,” Hermione teased.

“Yes well Narcissa had her dress custom made, she will be the absolute best peasant in the whole damn play! I knew I should have gone early with Narcissa for the dress rehearsal. Instead I have to wait on the absolute slowest woman in the world and her husband.”

“Well you would be slow too, if you were this pregnant. I still can’t believe this is my life,” Hermione giggled at Draco, “your father has come a long way.”

Lucius grabbed the obscenely large bouquet of pink roses, and paused to give her belly a quick pat, then he linked arms with Hermione to guide her to the floo.

They arrived quickly and right on time. The front row was saved just like Neville promised. They were handed programs and Hermione glanced down at the familiar names:

Astrid Nott  
James Potter  
Hugo Weasley  
Scarlet Weasley  
Audrey Zabini  
Frankie Longbottom

Her eyes continued to scroll past until she reached the first year student’s names:

Rose Malfoy

She beamed with pride knowing that her daughter as a first year student was allowed in the play. Usually it was reserved for second years and up. Knowing the director had nothing at all to do with it. She caught Luna’s eye from behind the curtains. They smiled at each other. Then the lights dimmed and Luna came out on stage. She glowed. Literally glowed, having discovered glitter glue during one of her muggle arts and crafts nights.

She murmured Sonorus and spoke loudly to the crowd:

“Ladies and gentlemen! I am so pleased you are here for the 5th annual Hogwart’s musical! Every year the students in magical theatre write the play, design the backdrops, audition for their parts, learn their lines, and are all around amazing. I am so pleased to be their teacher.

This year is extra special as my own daughter is playing the part of the taxi driver. I am so proud! But I digress, this play would also not have happened without my husband’s Music class composing the songs, and working so hard with the actors’ vocals and lyrics. We hope you enjoy the students’ hard work, without further ado, I present to you the Hogwart’s musical: Something Muggle.”

Everyone clapped as the actors entered the stage.

The play was mesmerizing! The backdrops were charmed with magical paint which fluidly changed from one scene to the next.  
The musicians played beautifully and even consisted of a few Gryffindors, Hermione noted. The actors were adorable. Especially little Rose singing proudly her one line of the play:

“The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain!”

Lucius clapped loudly.

When she looked up at the lead guitar player, they locked eyes immediately, but where there once was intensity, once was passion, once was love, once was pain, once was disdain, and eventually hatred, now there was only kindness, as if a beaming light had softened all the darkness that used to linger in his eyes. He nodded to her and broke her gaze to find his wife. There he glowed.

Hermione squeezed Draco’s hand.

When the play was over, the Malfoy’s went to greet little Rose and all her friends meeting up with all of their extended family.

“PAPA! Did you see me? Did you see me sing my line? I was so nervous!”

“You were perfect my Rosie.” Lucius scooped her up into his arms and handed her the bouquet. She hugged her grandfather and he choked fondly on her insanely curly blonde hair.

Draco leaned over to whisper to Hermione, “you know, father and mother are going to join Rosie in the great hall for dinner. We might be able to sneak away.” He winked.

The cad! “Just what did you have in mind?” She murmured.

“Well, I heard a rumor that they changed something in the library.”

“Draco! I’m 7 months pregnant! And… we might get caught.” She nibbled her bottom lip. Merlin, her fantasy!

“I borrowed a few things from our nephew.”

“Which one?”

“James.”

“The cloak?”

“Yep. And the map.”

“Oh bollocks. Draco!” She turned red before turning to tell the group she wanted to take a quick walk with Draco before dinner. Rose was too excited to care. Harry gave them a cheeky grin and said something about a waddle not a walk. Pansy winked at her with a knowing grin.

Draco led his giggling wife into the restricted section. Murmuring all the privacy charms he could think of. He kissed his wife softly.

“So let’s make a deal.” He told her.

“What?”

“If I make you come at least three times, you let me name the baby.”

“Draco!” She rolled her eyes, “we’ve been through this. I am not naming our baby Leo DiCaprio Malfoy! Scorpius Hyperion is a much more sensible name.”

“But Hermione. We just saw Inception. How can you even argue with the name after seeing that film. He’s brilliant.”

“Ugh. Draco. Fine make me come already! This baby wants to eat.”

“As you wish my love.” He grinned at her and turned on his wand.

 


End file.
